


Let's Imitate God

by Alice_Celestian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Every character has issues, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Grandpa fucked a demon, M/M, Occult, Post-Apocalypse, Thiefshipping, gay humor, now we're all screwed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Celestian/pseuds/Alice_Celestian
Summary: Bakura Touzoku, a journalist, sets out in a post apocalyptic world to see how it has changed after the Ultimate War called 'Wrath'. On his expedition he is in search of his brother's whereabouts with the help of the Medium, Malik Ishtar, and a very wild girl named Kisara Miyabi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has serious topics in it so word to the wise: If you're sensitive maybe not the best read. Another quick note is I want this story to feel real, people in this story have ideas or opinions that may be different or conflicting. This is not a reflection on me as a person but how I view people with different beliefs and how I view mankind as a whole. The characters contrast greatly with each other just like in real life! Don't be upset if a character has a different opinion of you! May seem silly to say but I've experienced this before on FF.  
> On a happier note, I really hope you enjoy this story!

Location: Devonshire, Bellacy.

Year: 2 xxx

Time: 9:44 am

You're probably wondering where that is on the map but you'd never find it on your map. Saying this, let's take into account the War. The biggest nuclear war that ever was and the last thing hundreds of millions of people ever saw. Most call it 'Wrath'. Wrath exterminated everything you know, creating a new world. A world where sunlight has never been seen because the pollution is too thick. Where the population refuses to grow at the fear of a child inhabiting the world. Where skies of blue don't exist. But hope does.

There is no communication. No technical advances. No sign of the ocean. No stars. No anything. A truck came by once a week to deliver food. You were only allowed to take as needed. In certain places gas-masks were needed for the toxic fumes. Certain people were allowed into restricted areas, heavily guarded. There were freedom fighters bombing those in the toxic free domes. A lot has changed. Everyone lives to survive but not to live.

No one knew what the world had 'truly' become.

"Bakura, be careful out there." His mother said, fixing his collar with tears in her eyes.

"I know." He stared at the dinghy wooden floor. Their house wasn't the best but it was cozy.

"I mean, Ryou would understand! I'm sure his soul would be at peace knowing you're safe! Everyone who has gone to Hermania has never sent word back if it's safe! What if-"

"Mum. I'm going."

She huffed, "Worth a try. You're as stubborn as your brother." She sniffled, "You are such a fine young man. Just...just come back. No matter what come back."

"I love you Mum." He gently kissed her forehead.

She tightly hugged him, "I love you too." She took in his scent. This could be the last time holding her baby. His long white hair, sharp cunning eyes, pale skin...she'd miss them all. She loved her son more than the world.

"Sometimes I think of your brother and how much you two loved each other. I couldn't keep you two away from one another even going to the bathroom!" She laughed, "I can't even believe he's not here."

"He  _is_  here."

She nodded, "He is...he really is." She huffed, "Be safe."

"Of course." He pulled away from her, grabbing his bag.

She smiled, "My son, the journalist. The gods have truly blessed me. My, my, they are clearly fond of you, Bakura."

He walked to the door, smirking, "Let's hope."

"That's all we can do...hope."

"Mother...take care." He left. Storm clouds. Grey skies. It was a good day. The black dried up ground crunched underneath his feet. After Wrath, what happened to the world? He was going to find out but first there was someone he needed.

He gripped the picture in his pocket, "I'm coming for you." He whispered. The wind gently blew east, "And when I find you," The droplets of aqua fell upon him. A field of crosses lied before him. It never ended. The field circled the world twice and then some. He doubted the crosses stopped at Hermania.

The rain was warm. Bakura breathed in the tainted air. The world smelled of a cemetery now. It reeked of abandoned souls and unfulfilled regrets.

"Heh, when I find you...Let's imitate God, old friend!"


	2. Welcome to Hermania

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hermania

Location: Field Of Crosses a.k.a The Eternal Plains.

Year: 2 xxx

Date: August 24th

Time : 12:30 pm

Day of Expedition: 3rd

'I have been traveling for three days. In the distance I can see a fortress, probably a restricted area. I hope it's Hermania. I'd like to restock on food supply.'

He didn't have to walk too close to see a line. A line that looked like eternity. Bakura decided to interview those who had been waiting. Maybe they had something to say about Hermania or the cause of the line. It looked as if they had been waiting their whole lives in the line.

"Excuse me?" He asked a woman holding her child beside her. Her clothes were in tatters, her hair was disheveled and her blue eyes looked broken like shattered glass.

"You can't have my place in line so leave." She growled, "Especially if you're one of those hoodlums from 'Sennen'."

"What's Sennen?" He asked, ignoring the fact she bluntly assumed he was a criminal.

She hugged her girl, "Earmuffs." The girl rolled her eyes yet still put her hands over her ears, "They are those fucking freedom fighters! They've become more threatening, always sneaking into Hermania. I thought this was the only safe haven in Bellacy. I'm so sick of those bastard especially their fucking leader. If I see them, I am telling them to lick my fucking ass, throwing my middle finger to the sky!"

"What do they do exactly?" Bakura asked, writing down what she said.

She scoffed, "They assassinate anyone whom they think was involved with Wrath. They believe the building of fort or domes is mutiny against humanity. I don't necessarily give a damn, I just want to take care of my little one without struggling to get her food everyday."

"What is this line for?"

"Registration. I've been here two days and the line hasn't moved yet."

He raised an eyebrow, "Have you gone to check if some thing's wrong?"

"And lose my spot in line! If I go to the back of the line again, we'll die!" She barked at him. She had bags under her eyes. Exhaustion must have been eating away at her.

"I'll check for you."

"You should wait in line for registering."

He blinked, "I'm already registered."

"What! How!" She gripped his collar.

Slapping her hands away, he answered, "I asked the troops delivering food if they could get me one. It took a year but I have it."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She screamed at him, "Out of all the ninnies! Shoo, off with you!"

"But-"

"Take the kid!" She shoved the girl in his arms, "Kisara, you have your money in your boot!"

The girl nodded. The woman pecked their cheeks. Bakura was trying to comprehend what in the world was happening.

"HEY, EVERYONE! THIS MAN IS REGISTERED!" She shrieked, pushing him forward. More people pushed him further and further up.

"TAKE CARE!" The girl's mother screamed with a smirk.

They never knew that was the last time they'd see her.

"Wait! Stop!-"

Push!

"Hey!"

Push!

"Stop dammit!"

Push! Push! Push!

Bakura toppled over making sure to not crush the poor girl. He pulled himself and her up as he sat up. He felt something come in contact with his forehead. It felt cold and metallic. He looked up to see two soldiers pointing their AK-47 at him.

"State your name!" They yelled in a commanding tone.

"Bakura Touzoku, Devonshire, Bellacy!"

"Do you have registration!"

"Yes!"

"And the child!"

The young girl glanced at him, "Kisara Touzoku, Devonshire, Bellacy!"

"So she's your daughter!"

He looked at the teenager. She was practically a tooth pick with a head. She had dull eyes like a fish and white hair like that ancient thing called snow.

"Yes!" He lied.

One of the soldiers finished rummaging through his bag that fell.

"There's ink, quils and paper with the normal supplies."

"What do you plan to do while here!"

"I plan to write of the city. I am making a book of how the world has changed after Wrath."

The guards firmly looked at each other, "Two weeks time you are permitted to stay! Any time longer and you will be arrested and executed!"

"Yes Sir!"

"OPEN THE GATES!" He yelled, stepping away from the opening doors.

The line behind him roared, trying to run into the gates. The guards rushed to apprehend the crowd. They beat down those who fought back for the chance of safety. They were looking for a place to live. One man escaped the police block. He ran with all his might. He would have made it too...if he were bulletproof.

More guards dragged his body, flinging it towards the crowd.

"ANY UNREGISTERED PERSONAL WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT IF CAUGHT BREAKING HERMANIAN LAW!"

"Enter!" The soldier yelled.

Bakura watched the crowd cry out. The woman praying and crying over the body. Men covering their children's eyes wishing someone would cover theirs.

"You just can't kill him like a fly! He deserved to live!" Bakura yelled, "He only wanted to live safely! HE ONLY WANTED TO LIVE!"

The girl gripped his shirt, "Hurry up or you'll end up like him." She whispered. Her words spoke louder than the bellowing crowd's sorrow. She pulled him up, "Just pretend you didn't see it happen. If you don't see it, you won't believe it. And ultimately you won't care."

He slowly walked through the gates, glancing back to find the child's mother. She wasn't there, maybe they just didn't see her? Maybe she was hiding her face in fear? Maybe she left knowing her child was safe?

The gate doors shut behind them. They had entered Hermania.

* * *

Location: Main District, Hermania, Bellacy

Time: 6:30pm

Bakura looked at the albino girl braiding her hair. She couldn't be more than fourteen. She hadn't spoken for hours. It was fine with him but he needed to ask her some things. They were stuck in the same boat now.

"What's your name?" The easiest question to ask.

"Kisara." She said, "Of course."

He pretended like he didn't hear the last part, "Where are you and your mother from?"

"Roselia, Bellacy. You should know that, Dad." She said in a snark tone.

He growled, "I'm not-"

"I know you're not feeling well. It was a long trip but we've finally made it, Dad." She looked to the furthest corner of the room. Bakura followed her gaze to the ceiling. A camera. "Why did you say we were here again?" She looked back to him.

"I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

She finished her braids, "Let's go then." She stood up. Kisara wore filthy shorts, a tank with cowboy boots. She put on a cap. Kisara had a few scraps and cuts, skinny enough to be assumed for a skeleton.

"Alright then." He stood up from the table he was sitting at. The room they got wasn't bad just high surveillance. Hermania was that much of a safe haven afterall, if they needed all these cameras. They left the room, quickly. They obviously had things to discuss. "Let's head for the streets! There should be less cameras!" He whispered.

"Alright."

Running down the steps. It seemed like all the cameras were focusing on them as they moved. Kisara slid down the railing. She seemed to be tough, maybe from her time in Roselia. Bakura had always heard of the city being the 'Birthplace of Evil'.

They rushed through the door.

Kisara stared at him, "Bakura right?" Her eyes were so lifeless.

"Yes."

"Who are you looking for exactly?"

"Brother and Sister. Last name: Ishtar. They also go by 'Puma and Panther'."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need them?" She put a hand on her bony hip.

"They knew my brother and could help me with my traveling. "

"With names like that they seem shady."

He glanced at her, "Who isn't?"

She rubbed her arm, "Ain't that the truth." She muttered.

Bakura looked her over, "Hungry?"

Kisara rolled her eyes, she knew well and fine that she was thin, "Haha, very funny. Yes, I am." She crossed her arms. She looked cold. It wasn't cold out, it being August and all. He decided to ignore it.

They walked down the unfamiliar streets. One with what Shakespeare may call 'swagger' and the other with poise. Can you tell who for whom? I'd rather the lady to be a beacon of elegance but she was far from so. She grew up in Roselia, making her undistinguished from a beast. Though more noble that didn't stop beast-like tendencies for Bakura. He could be classified as a carnivore in all sense of the word.

**All You Can Eat Buffet!**

The most beautiful sign in the world.

Kisara wiped the drool from her mouth, "C-can we eat here?" Bakura already had the same idea yet didn't feel he needed permission.

They walked inside, looking around. The cashier was at the front, yapping on the phone. Kisara got a brilliant well thought out plan.

"Hey!" She nudged him.

"What?"

"Gimme your coat."

He frowned, "Why on earth would-"

"Don't be a bitch, bitch!" She pulled his sleeve in a attempt to strip him.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" He yanked his sleeve back. She kicked him in the shin, making a footprint.

"What the hell is your problem, you fucking-"

She covered his mouth, "Do you like free food?" She whispered, looking him straight in his eyes. He pushed her hand away.

"Yea."

"Who gets free food all the time?"

He thought, "Rich men and women with big boobs."

"Good answer but no. Homeless people. Imagine a pair of poor souls looking for a couple of scraps to eat after being beaten and shooed away like animals, who would save them? Who would give them what they yearned for...but the oblivious store cashier." She smirked.

He returned the gesture. They walked outside. Kisara put her boots in dirt then on her shirt.

"Alright, Mr. Journalist. Hit me."

"How hard?" Bakura asked.

"As hard as you can."

He really didn't want to sock a girl in the face.

"Are you gonna stand there like a bitch or fight like a man!" She pushed him.

He drew back his fist. "I don't think I can do it." He threw his hands up.

She pouted, "Really? How bout I hype you up? You know trash talk."

"Yup I think that might help."

"DON'T BE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH!...how's that?"

"That's good but more hurtful."

She nodded, mulling over her words, "Okay...FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU FEMININE WAISTED ASSHOLE!"

He felt a sudden rage come over him. He kicked her where most people would cringe if she were a guy. She still groaned, reaching to comfort the vital regions.

"Fuck you!" She fell over, shuddering.

"I didn't think it would hurt since you're a girl!" He exclaimed, taking defense.

"It's still apart of my body, why _wouldn't_ it hurt! Just like a pinch to my arm doesn't hurt any less than a pinch to yours!"

"I'll remember that next time!" He said sarcastically.

Kisara held herself about a minute longer, "I better make sure the sandwich's layers are in order."

"That's disgusting." Bakura turned around.

Kisara scoffed, "Hey, I don't judge what guys call their junk."

"...you're just referring to layers. Onions have layers you know."

"You want me to call my crouch a onion?!"

"No!...I'm just saying it's not a good way to base a name." He crossed his arms, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I guess..." She huffed, "Can we get back to getting hobo fabulous."

"Fine you can punch me-" He was cut off by a sharp blow to the face, "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE, YOU NO GOOD MOTHERFUCKER!"

"LEARN TO FIGHT LIKE A BOSS!" She said, bobbing and weaving. Bakura bellowed, tackling her to the ground.

* * *

They ate much later after fighting. They paid the $12.45 because the girl saw them fighting. She was nice enough to bandage them up and scold them about the plight of actual homeless.

* * *

Time: 1:34 p.m.

"Hey, Mr. Journalist..." Kisara whispered from her bed.

It was late night. The moon was bright in the sky. A peaceful aura illuminated the room.

"Not my name."

"I like that name, Pops."

"Hn." It was too late to argue and Bakura was half asleep.

"I had fun today."

"Mhm."

Kisara looked to the ceiling, "I was skeptical at first because this is the first time I've been away from my Mom. We have always, ya know, been together. We look out for each other. Do you and your mom do that?"

"...Yea."

"Do you miss your mom too?"

"A lot. She raised me, I can never repay that." He sighed. He really wanted to sleep.

Kisara glanced at him, "What was she like?"

"Gentle, soft-spoken, a real clumsy woman at times. Ah, she would always mix up the salt and sugar! We used to have to eat salty cookies!"

She giggled, "My mom would never cook to begin with because she's the worst at it. She could fail at making cereal!"

"That sounds worst than my salty cookies!"

They laughed.

"I really like you, Mr. Journalist. At first I thought you were just some prick of a pedophile."

"How sweet." He said, sarcastically.

She grinned, "See! Like that! You're cooler than I thought."

"You're still the same ragamuffin I thought you were."

"Aw! I know you like me a tiny bit!"

"Not at all."

"Little bit?"

"Nope."

"Teeny tiny bit?"

He shook his head.

"Itty bitty microscopic bit?"

"If I say yes, will you go to sleep?"

She nodded.

"Maybe a little."

"I knew it!" She laughed.

He groaned half-heartedly, "Go to sleep already."

"Fine." The room went silent..."Can you sing me a song?"

"NO!"

"Please? Just sing with me so I don't have to do it by myself."

"Will you go to sleep."

"Yes."

"Fine, start it."

_"Left a good job in the City_

_Working for the man every night and day!"_

"I am not singing Proud Mary." He refused.

"You said you would! You're such a liar! I can't believe-"

Bakura growled, " _And I never lost one minute of sleepin',_

_Worryin ' bout the way things might have been."_

Kisara joined in with a smile. The song became faster and faster. It was way too much for this time of night.

"No more I'm done." He reached his capacity.

"But we had a flow going and everything!"

All she could hear was snoring. She rolled over to face the window. The moon looked so pretty out tonight. So soothing and gentle. She tried to keep her eyelids open but sleep became like a stabbing knife. She didn't really want to sleep either, Mother might not be there if she woke. That was a first but she had to sleep for Mama. She had to take care of herself. She always did...

"Goodnight, Mama." She closed her eyes.

* * *

Day 4 of the Expedition

Time: 4:22am

"Why are you dressed like that?" Bakura said, writing anything and everything down.

"Like what?"

She was wearing a tube top, leather jacket and jeans.

"Your chest is too exposed. And did you take a shower?"

"Wow, Mom, thanks." She rolled her pale blue eyes.

"You're welcome."

Kisara tapped her foot. Bakura waited for her reply patiently. She didn't. Instead she stopped some guy walking down the cobblestone street. He looked like a delinquent. Piercings, hair dyed just not someone you'd approach for directions.

"I'm look for the Ishtars."

The man frowned, "If you check downtown, you'll find Puma. Panther- Puma will tell you. I didn't tell you, if he asked." He walked away, looking around.

"Hear him?"

He blinked, "Yea but-"

She pulled some sunglasses from her back pocket, "I'll help you because I owe you for lying but I expect to be fed."

"Fair enough. Don't expect anything fancy and you won't be disappointed."

"Who is that?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

He looked around, "Where?"

"Oi! Idiot he's next to you!" She growled, "Don't play games."

"There is no one there!"

She narrowed her eyes, pouting, "Yes there is." She turned on her heel. Kisara lifted one of the cobblestones on the street. She waited before chucking it at a motorcycle rider's head. He fell off his bike, groaning.

"Oh, look! Someone forgot their fucking bike!" She pulled Bakura.

"What on earth are you doing! Are you bloody insane!"

"Yes!" She hopped on the bike, "Get on!"

"No!"

"You want to find Puma and Panther?!"

"Of course but-"

"Then we'll have to break a few morals to find them!"

He stared at her. Lose their morals?

"WHAT ARE YOU LIVING FOR! YOU HAVE FIGHT TO LIVE! She yelled.

Bakura felt something hit him.

_'What **are** you living for, brother?'_

He clenched his fists. Ryou...

* * *

"Hermania is huge! We'll be there by nightfall!" Kisara said over the wind.

"Alright." Bakura nodded. He looked to his right to a familiar face. Ryou was flying next to them, his pure white wings flapping. He smiled at him warmly like he used to... then disappeared.

Bakura closed his eyes, "Kisara speed up."

"Heh! Like the wind in your hair? Alright! Let's party!" She laughed, slamming her foot on the gas, "WOO-HOOOO!"

"Kisara, what's Roselia like?"

"It's amazing! Perfect!"

Bakura looked at her, "I heard it was rough."

"Definitely. But you get adjusted to the lifestyle quickly! I mean look at me, I'm fine!"

"I strongly disagree with your choice of adjective."

Kisara laughed, "What the hell is an adjective?"

"It describes stuff. Like colours or numbers."

"Like 'Punk ass Motherfucking dick muncher'."

"Yea but in a nicer way."

"Nicer way?"

"Like a simple 'Jerk'."

She tilted her head so, "Asshole?"

"Not the word that came out of my mouth but good enough."

"How about you teach me that stuff?"

"Really?"

She nodded, "Sounds good. Maybe it'll make me smarter!"

"Maybe..."

"How about I teach ya something too?"

Bakura smirked, "What could you possibly teach me?"

"You'd be surprised! I'm quite skilled in the art of cons."

"So you're a conartist?"

"More or less! Don't get paid as much as I do being a saint!" She turned right. There was a bunch of signs to follow to get around. There was one last sign.

"'There are no cameras beyond this point, your safety and well-being is in your own hands among entering. Thank you.' Kisara? I don't think we should be here. It seems like-"

"My type of place! Let's get crazy!"

* * *

Location: Crime District, Hermania, Bellacy

Time: 8:30

"Excuse me?"

It had been three hours of investigation. Three fucking hours of bullshit! And shitty directions.

"What do ya want, cutie? $250 for a night."

"One: That's highway robbery-"

"He's right." Kisara nodded, "A drug addict will do it for eight bucks."

"Two: I am looking for some people by the name Puma and Panther."

"Puma?!" She laughed, "Of course I know Puma!"

Kisara tapped her foot, "Can you tell us where is the usual place Puma is at this time?"

"Sure. Wait no- I have to make money tonight but he's usually at the bar at this time, he's always bar hopping. Just go up a block."

"Bitch if it's a block up you can fucking-"

Bakura put a hand over her mouth, "Thank you!" He dragged her off, "Are you crazy!" He whispered, angrily.

"DON'T COME AROUND MY WAY!" Kisara yelled at the prostitute.

"Kisara!"

"I am so ready to choke someone!" She pushed the bike with them as they walked.

"You are maddening."

"I know, man. I want to slap someone too." She said, ignoring him.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Now she was hearing what she wanted. So this is what became of Puma. A drunk? But Puma just didn't seem like the type to waste his life. That wasn't the kid he knew. It better not be.

They entered the bar. It smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. They walked to the counter.

"Little girl had to go." The bar tender stated.

"I'm Twenty-four, just short."

"Hn. What can I get you, sweetheart?"

"Scotch on the rocks." Bakura sat down. The woman nodded, mixing the drink.

"Nice joint you have here."

She grinned, "Thank you. What brings you around these parts? You don't look like a local."

"Just looking for someone."

Sitting the drink on the counter, "I know most people in the district. Got a name, sweetheart?"

Kisara tapped her fingers on the wood, "How about...Puma?"

She gasped, standing straight. She leaned closer to them, "Come with me." She whispered. She rushed from her stand, going into a back room. They followed.

"Are you bounty hunters?"

"No." Bakura sipped his drink.

"Assassins?"

"No."

"I know well and fine that Puma hates questions and inconvenience, are you lackeys?"

Kisara looked at her nails, "Hell no."

"Are you apart of Sennen?"

"Damn you ask a lot of questions! What are you worrying for?"

She sighed, "I can't afford any misconceptions with Puma. Too reckless."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Doesn't sound like Puma to be reckless. Ruthless? Yes but not reckless in the least.

The woman frowned, " I'm so sick of Puma getting everything free. Too bad 'em and Panther are the boss round here."

"Boss?" Bakura asked.

"Yea, Puma controls everything around here. The leader of the underworld. I'm paying 'em to keep this joint safe from the hoodlums! Puma's our saviour. As long as Puma's here, there won't be any problems with crime."

"Puma's protecting this place?" Bakura gazed around the room, "I doubt it." Puma wouldn't waste time here, "Sounds like a jerk, you know the whole getting stuff for free thing."

"I mean he's cute, who could resist those green eyes!"

Strike one, "Green?"

"Yea?"

"Puma has purple eyes."

Her eyes widened, "What? Green eyes! And red hair!" Strike two.

"Pumas never have red fur."

"Then that loud person back there is?"

Bakura finished his drink, Strike three, "Pumas never roar." You're out. "You're so called Puma is an impostor." Bakura stated.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" The woman gripped her hair.

He turned around, "Kisara."

She followed, sticking her to tongue out at the woman.

"You are kidding, right? Right? You're a liar! A lying bastard!"

Bakura glanced at her, "Let's see how long that 'protection' will last, _sweetheart._ "

They exited the back room. Kisara swiftly pocketed a bottle of gin from the counter as they walked.

"You won't be drinking that."

She groaned, following him out the doorway. Kisara looked into the sky for the moonlight saw yesterday. There was none.

"Where did the moon go?"

"Moonlight went extinct twelve years ago."

She rubbed her eyes, "Oh..." Was she hallucinating?

Bakura punched the brick wall, "So this has all been a wild goose chase. I left my mother for this! Damn it!"

"Hey calm down. We'll look again tomorrow."

Bakura growled, "Then what? We'll go chasing another impostor?" He ripped something from his neck, casting it to the ground, "Let's go back to Main District." He left to get the bike.

Kisara kneeled down to the spot where he left. She looked around to find a little necklace with a bow on it. As she picked it up the bow fell apart. She held up the beautiful ribbon of black, red, and white. There was a little stitching on the back: _Truly yours, forever and ever. - M.I a.k.a 'Puma'_

She stared at it, repeating the words in her head. As she did it made her more and more heartbroken.

"Kisara!"

"Coming!" She shoved it in her pocket. She stood, dusting herself off. She followed his voice around the corner. He already started the bike. She climbed behind him.

"Mr. Journalist?"

"Bakura." He corrected, driving off.

She gently spoke, "Who are Puma and Panther to you?"

"They are only old friends of my brother."

 _Liar._ "Oh."

"...Get some rest, it's an hour ride."

She put her head in his back, frowning, "You should be more honest." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll take you up on that offer." She looked to the sky. No moon. No stars. No nothing. She wondered what the sky looked like before Wrath. Could they see the night sky? Did it shine? Was it peaceful? Not peaceful enough though, seeing as though this happened. Humans back then should have appreciated it more because there is none now.

* * *

"What do you want?" It was time for the blood bath. A very ancient ritual done by Ishtar women for ages.

A smile, "Could I ask for a favor?"

"I thought I put restriction seals on the door." She said, turning on her side, making some blood splash to the floor.

"You did. Too bad they were for regretful spirits."

"Those are the only type who crowd around me. What do you want?"

"Hehe. A deal."

She poured some blood onto her hair, "It can't make contracts with angels so leave."

"It seems to be that way, doesn't it? But I plan on wagering my halo."

"Your...halo? You must be a fool in white robes!" She cackled, clapping her hands, "Fine. I'll make a contract with you just be warned that 'God' doesn't like gambling."

"You be sure to sit still like a house cat for once until I finish my side of the deal."

"Hn. They called me Panther for a reason, I don't listen like a pet."


	3. The Poetic Prostitute

Location: Main District, Hermania, Bellacy

Day of Expedition: 5th

Time: 11:30 a.m

"TAKE A BATH!" Bakura yelled, dragging Kisara across the floor towards to bathroom. He dragged her by her long dirty hair.

"GET OFF ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She flailed around. He was not taking her bullcrap this time!

"No, no! You've avoided it too long! And if I catch other whiff of your terrible musk, I'm going to through you out the window. It's a matter of hygiene, do you know what type of things you could get from not bathing enough."

"NO I'M NOT TAKING A BATH!"

"Yes you are!" He threw her in the bathroom, quickly placing the chair underneath the knob.

She banged on the wooden door, "OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR, MR. JOURNALIST! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER SO DON'T BOSS ME AROUND, YOU ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN SPIT, JACKASS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT-"

"Not until you smell like a rose garden, my dear. See you when an hour is up!" He chuckled.

"I HOPE YOUR CHILDREN COME OUT THE WOMB HATING YOUR GUTS!"

He smiled walking out the room door. Like hell he was going to send the day chasing after someone who was possibly dead with a smelly little girl. It wasn't worth his sense of smell.

He walked outside the building. People here were always busy. He casually strode around the area just to see the aura of Main District. It seemed heavily populated.

Bakura decided to interview some people. Maybe that could help the readers understand what it was truly like. People take others opinions when they are unknowing to the subject. A man at a fish shop was bust at work. He look as if he lived there a long time.

"Excuse me sir?"

"What!" The man was chopping fish heads off. He had tan skin, dark blue-ish hair and blue eyes.

"How long have you been a resident of Hermania?"

"My whole life! That's the only way I'd be allowed to live here! Damned place won't let those foreigners stay long! Real shame, it is."

"So anyone who is looking to live in Hermania will be shooed away?"

"Basically. What's this for?"

"Just a quick interview for a book." He stated, "It's on how the world changed after Wrath."

The man scratched his head, "My father said before the war green stuff, called grass covered the earth in his day. It never came back after Wrath. He said he was just a boy when it happened but it changed his life forever."

"Grass? What does it look like?" He was genuinely interested.

"Like wild, spiky hair coming out of the earth."

Bakura nodded, writing it down.

"And there was this large thing called the ocean! And it was filled with water! Salty water in fact! It had real fish not these disgusting things at all!"

"Where did it stop?"

"That's the thing! It never did!"

"Wow..." The ocean...? Amazing, "What else?"

"Well, there was things in the sky. Tiny, shiny lights called stars! And a big bright light called the moon and it would always change! Sometimes it was only a little piece of it and other times it was a full circle. And they say people could actually go up past the clouds into this thing called space to touch it." He quit cutting the fish.

"Above the clouds?"

He nodded, "They were nothing like the clouds today. They were soft and fluffy-like. You could fly right through them. And if you went high enough there was space. Space surrounds earth."

"Surrounds Earth? I thought there was only Earth."

"No, no! There's other places called planets! And each is different! They circle around the sun! Did I mention they had the sunlight back then?"

"You mean that soft light behind the clouds?"

"It wasn't soft, it actually brought heat! And they say it's beam made things grow!"

"Like what?"

"That grass I was telling you about! There was a ton of green stuff that the sun grew."

Bakura thought of something, "What about tomatoes!"

"Of course!"

"My mum grows-"

The man put a hand over his mouth. He looked around, "She got soil?" He whispered.

"Yeah, if you dig pretty deep in the the ground, there's some really dry but usable dirt. She worked at it really hard."

"You keep that a secret. If they find out about that plant, they'll burn it and everything that ever came in contact with it. Never tell someone about it! It's too risky."

"Who are they? Sennen?" Everyone seemed to hate Sennen.

"No. Kaiba Corp." He whispered, "Be very careful."

He nodded.

"If you put what I said in that book, I'll give you a fish meal."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"Hm...A book of how the world has changed? Why hasn't someone done it sooner?" He man said more to himself than Bakura.

"Can I have two of those meals? I'll buy the second one but I have a kid at home."

"Kid? You're too young for a kid!" The man laughed.

"I am. Not mine but you know."

"Well, aren't you just the kindest saint?"

Bakura shrugged, "I'd never say that."

"Really? Taking care of a kid is hard."

"Hm? I'd never call it taking care of her just watching her for a bit. She's not really a kid, she's about fourteen anywayay."

"A teen? You'll need all the luck you can get! Here take both of them for free!" The man gave him the two plates.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because teens are demons that can't be exorcised. You'll going to rip out your hair before the end of your journey. Hurry home before she burns something or dyes her clothes black or something!" He laughed.

"Can I at least have your name for the book?"

"Miko! Son of the greatest fisher ever Mako!"

Bakura wrote it down then grabbed the plates, "Thanks for the info Miko."

"Sure! Sure! You come back when you need to know something."

He gave a slight nod before exiting. An hour should be up, right? A good meal and a clean child was a delightful thought.

* * *

The window was wide open, water was untouched, and a vulgar message written in red lipstick on the mirror. She had escaped. Even more maddening: unbathed.

"KISARAAA!" Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Location: ?

Time: ?

Kisara's status: Pissed off

Oh hell no! Like that prick was going to make her of all people do what he says! Mr. Journalist must have lost his monkey mind! Like she was Kisara, they used to call her the 'Blue Eyed White Phantom' because when she stole something all they'd see was a flash of white. She was the best of the best! The only person better at stealing was...the 'Thief King'. Dumb Akefia! He was so dumb! So very dumb!

"Just plain old...stupid." She kicked a pebble. She had been walking for a while. Where was she? OH GODS!

She ran round looking at the signs. None of them made sense. Well if all else fails just remember to panic. She knew see could hardly read and walked outside anyway. She was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She hit herself in the head. Then illogical fear set into motion.

"I'm going to die!" She shrieked,"I wanted to go out guns blazing, bullets flying and wicked music in the background! But I'm gonna die in this stupid place!" She stomped the ground. She sullenly shoved her hands in her pocket. She felt something. It was the ribbon!

Kisara realized she had a job to do! She put on on her sunglasses!

"Let's find us a Mountain Lion!"

_'Okay so we know Puma's initials M.I. We also know that...Wait no one ever stated Puma's gender! How in the hell am I- Calm down, we got this! We know people fear Puma and Panther and go to them for pardons. So if I go around asking where I can get protection for my shop then I'll find Puma and Panther! Yes! Kisara you're the best!'_

This plan would have been perfect if she got the chance to use it.

"Puma! Puma!" She called.

She scoped the area, eyes landing on a man. He looked as if a filthy scumbag so he'd definitely know Puma.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Puma!"

He turned around, looking her over, "Of course! Puma is really the best!" He grabbed her and pulled her in some direction.

"Hey!" She tried to pull away. She could walk herself for Pete's sake. Plus his hands were clammy.

"Ta-Da!"

It was a Brothel.

"You came all the to Hermania to visit 'Puma'? I'm not surprised at all. Men and women alike come here to make fantasy become reality! I named it after that gorgeous lady running the crime district! Even though she's just a myth."

A myth?! What did he mean a myth?!

"I'm sorry. I'm mistaken-"

"Come now where are you from?" He pulled her again, this time she accidentally dropped the ribbon. She guessed it wouldn't be so bad to see what the hype was about. One: Kisara didn't know what a Brothel was. Two: It was not a clean place.

"Um...Roselia."

"Really?! Someone with your beauty from there?! Go on and sit down!" He smiled.

She sat down, taking a look around. The guy had a nice office which meant that the shop had good money. It was good to see a hard working facility.

"Name?"

"Kisara."

"How bout we call you Kiki? That's cute isn't it?"

She crossed her arms, "I guess."

"Do you have any experience?"

Experience? He must have meant interviewing! Since he was asked her all those questions, this must have been like a publication branch. She could try to get Bakura a job here too so his book could get published.

"My friend isn't here but he's really really good. He's kind of serious but that shatters after a bit. I, myself, am more of a rough and tumble type. I like to dive right in and explore!" She chuckled thinking how her and Mr. Journalist were so different.

"Really? That's perfect! Now before you start your Brothel debut here, I'll have to test you first." His grinned turned a little more sinister. Kisara felt a sudden chill.

"Can I ask your measurements?"

"What do you mean?"

"From here it looks like you're very mature in body type but not so much in face."

She made a face, "Isn't a little inappropriate!"

He suddenly grabbed her. He ripped her shirt from her body, chuckling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled, throwing hands to her chest before being pushed to the ground.

"I like your tsundere act, it's a real turn on."

"GET OFF ME!" She cried, trying to push him off. He was too heavy. Gods, why did she always get herself in trouble. She always messed up! Always!

She sobbed a little as his lips touched her neck. Suddenly the door flung open!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A strong voice entered the room.

"Uh...Namu?" The man sat up.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A CHILD IN SUCH A WAY! AND HOW DARE AN OWNER CONSUME HIS OWN GOODS! LEAVE THE CHILD BE AND USE ME AS YOUR PARTNER!"

So furious...The person looked like a painting. Dark skin, flowing blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

The man stood up, smirking, "Ah, the gorgeous Namu~the pleasure is mine."

"Lecherous man." Namu looked at her pitifully, "No one should ever bare hands on a child..." They disappeared into a back room.

Was that where that man was going to take her? Was she going to have to give up her body? She crawled into the corner, bringing her knees to her bare chest. She couldn't help her tears, she had almost been raped. She had-

' _Mother...save me...'_

* * *

"Have you seen this girl!"

Another no.

He had been looking all day! She should have been home hours ago! He even had a sketch of her made to show people. Bakura sighed. Technically it was his fault. He wasn't her parent so it wasn't his business to force her to do something she didn't feel like (even if it was just bathing).

"Just let me find her..." He whispered as the breeze attacked him.

* * *

The man emerged from the room, "Namu, how I love your body. No wonder you're a favourite here."

"Whatever. Don't expect this to be free either, you'll pay full amount or I'll kill you." Namu said, leaning on the doorway.

The man stopped and looked at Kisara, "You know you got a real treat listening for free. Namu will teach you everything you need to know." He smirked, exiting the room.

"A treat?!" She growled. He was disgusting and filthy! Only someone of the lowest morals would be in involved in such a way of life.

"Here." A hanky dangled above her head from the stranger, "Dry your tears, you're safe now."

Kisara stared at him. He yawned closing his eyes. What a beautiful face...

He glanced at her, "Are you going to use it? It's clean."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She took it wiping away her tears then blowing her nose.

He made a face, "You keep it."

"Really? It wouldn't feel right."

He sighed, patting her head, "Such a good kid."

This man was truly unique, "Thank you." She whispered.

"You must pity me." He said, leaning on the desk, "Afterall, it's not the cleanest profession to have. And it certainly disgusts even myself at times."

She remained quiet for a minute or two, "It does disgust me."

"That's fine. So what's a good little girl like you doing in this big bad place?"

"I...I was looking for someone."

He raised an eyebrow, "Might I ask whom?"

Silence.

"Alright then I won't."

"It was Puma."

"Now what would you want with _that_ person?"

Kisara looked at him. He look sleep deprived and tired yet there was not a shred of irritability or annoyance, "My friend needs help."

"You should know that it's a steep price for dealing with the devil, child. And Puma is no more or less to Lucifer himself."

"Whatever. You're not exactly pure either."

Namu smiled, "I know. You know. We all know. But you who cast judgement must be the gods?"

"No." She felt embarrassed for judging him now.

"Come now, you must feel filthy. I'll show you to the bath." He said. She didn't move. She was going to blindly follow another stranger. She wasn't having another terrifying situation. She didn't trust him.

"I don't believe in child prostitution and I'm gay." Did he read her mind? "So are you ready?"

"No! Prostitution is disgusting! Prostitutes are filthy tramps with no morals."

He brushed his hair behind his ear, "No morals whatsoever?"

She looked at him with fury, "None at all!"

"Oh. I never knew that." Namu said, his long lashes flapping as he closed his eyes, "May I ask where you got this information?"

"My father..." Kisara clenched her fists, "Left my mother for a filthy whore. That tramp stole him away and lured him into their clutches."

He nodded, "I see. Did you ever speak to this woman?"

"Why would I-"

"Did you ask her if she loved him?"

"She was a he." She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you ask him?"

No. Why would she even speak to the man that ruined her life! She wished he'd die! Die and set her father free of his curse.

"No."

"Then where are _your_ morals? You called him these things but have never confirmed their love? Shouldn't you, if you really cared, made sure that your father was happy." He yawned in the middle of his sentence, "I'm not your therapist or whatever but it seems like you only care about your mother and never truly thought about your father in the incident. Or that's what I'm hearing but...I hear more than I should."

Kisara stared at her knees, shaking, "SHUT UP!" She cried, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"I guess you could say that. I guess you could say a lot of things. How strange...I never realized that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT, YOU WHORE! TRAMP! HOMEWRECKER!"

"I never intentionally ruined a relationship. If I did, I definitely didn't run away and get married with the person. You can pretty much tell that my current position is not one of a lovestruck newlywed."

He was no better than any prostitute. He didn't care if he split families apart. Trash. They were trash.

"Though I may allow you to say these things because opinions are fine but I reasonably disagree. I do agree with the fact I am a filthy sinner yet I am not the scum of the earth. There are worst things a person could do."

"Like what!"

"Murder is a Grey area depending on the situation, abortion is sad to think about yet understandable, cannibalism is a last resort, pedophilia is deplorable in all senses, necrophilia is...wow, I can't explain it."

She huffed. Slowly getting curious, "Necrophilia?"

"Yea, it's messed up."

"...What is it?"

"I'll tell you if you take a bath."

A bath? That's all? ((A.N:Really?))

She nodded, standing up, following his lead. They walked down the hallway. He opened the door for her.

"This is my room. The bath is beyond the door on the right. I have to claim my pay so I'll be back in a few minutes. Take as long as you like."

"Thank you or whatever."

"I haven't done anything." He left.

Kisara glared at the door then walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was very pretty. Royal purple curtains and rug. Gold colored handles. It was really pleasing to the eye. She gently ran water into the tub, making sure it was hot.

She really just wanted to go home to the apartment. She wanted Bakura to yell at her she was being stupid and she stunk. She wanted him to call her a brat but tell her never to do it again. She just wanted to see him. She just wanted him to save her.

Bakura may have been a punk ass bitch but he was the best punk ass bitch! Kisara whimpered. She wiped the newly made tears. Crying was for giving up. She never gave up. She conquered!

"Can I come in?" It was Namu's voice.

"...Yea."

He came in with some stuff. A towel, washcloth, fresh soap, "Do you have a name?"

"Yes."

He glanced at her.

She frowned, "It's Kisara."

"I'm Namu, you probably knew that. And that's enough water."

"Huh?" She looked into the tub. That was more than enough water! She quickly turned it off, draining some of the water.

"Why are you in this district? Wouldn't Puma be in the Crime District?"

"I got lost. I can't read the signs either." She said, ashamed at her lack of literacy.

"Don't be embarrassed. Reading is hard but can be taught."

She nodded. She glanced at him again. Why was he so calm after she just snapped at him? He should have been mad.

"Do you want me to look away as you get in?"

"Yes..."

He turned his head as she quickly undressed. Nervously, she hopped into the tub, almost slipping.

"Good?"

"Sort of!" She splashed, falling into the tub.

Namu turned back around. He laughed, "Are you okay?"

"No!"

He smiled, walking to the tub. He pulled her up, helping her sit right, "Let me guess you're used to showers?"

"How'd you guess?" She said sarcastically, "Can I...can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Are you really...male?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I am. My voice is soft because of job related stuff and age, I guess. In my teens my voice was louder and nasally. And I'm not much of a talker as I used to be. Plus my kimono is detailed like a female's I guess." It suited him though.

Kisara nodded, "How old are you?"

"I'm not very sure. After awhile I just stopped counting."

"Why?"

"Because age is a state of mind."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm as young or old as I want to be."

"Oh. That's cool. I want to do that too. I want to be older."

"Being an adult isn't fun. All we do is work hard to have everything one day be taken away. Stay a child as long as you can because it's fun."

Kisara looked at the water, "Is that what happened to you? Was everything stolen?

"No...I chose to live this way. I needed a change so I switched from one filthy life another. Now I'm selling my pride on a sliver platter to the world...Oops! Don't worry about me. Hurry up and bathe, I have some clothes for you."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He brushed his bangs back. What was that on his arm! She reached out, grabbing his arm. That scar...

"What is this!" She yelled. The scar was so deep if pushed farther the blade would have cut through it completely. Namu yanked his arm away from her grip. He pulled his kimono sleeve further down.

"Just a little wound." He smiled again.

"Little?! That's not fucking little! What are ya blind!" She covered her mouth.

He stood up, dusting himself off. He patted her head again, "Don't play good girl. If you talk like that I don't mind."

"Really, 'cus I am not all proper?"

"That's fine."

"...Your scar ain't ugly either." She huffed.

"How so?"

"Scars are signs of survival. Memories."

Namu retracted his hand, "I like that. I'll remember it. Come, you'll get wrinkly."

"Wait, Namu!"

"Hm?"

"You are not disgusting. I damn sure ain't one to talk. And I'm sorry for saying that shit. I really shouldn't have said that."

He scratched his head, "I didn't take it to heart. I know what it's like to have a broken family so I didn't want to stay on the topic long."

She just realized he had changed the subject from her family. And made sure she wasn't angry by making her curious. And from when she was first here, he took her place. This man... protected her.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered after realizing how much of a jerk she had been to him after he saved her and still was kind after she snapped on him. This man really truly unique.

Kisara stood up, forgetting her embarrassment from before. He handed her the towel. She dried off quickly, she wanted to see the clothes, hoping they looked like his.

She followed him to the bedroom. There was a beautiful kimono sitting on the bed. It was red with gold etching of dragons up the side.

"Did you just want simple clothes-"

"No! I want to wear that, please!" She grinned. It was so pretty!

He smiled, "Okay, I'll help you put it on."

* * *

"Yea she was heading down that way. I thought she was one of the prostitutes that work-"

Bakura punched him straight in the face, "My brat is not a prostitute." He stepped on the man's arm as he heading towards that direction. He could hear screaming behind him.

"You just better be safe, you little runt!" He looked disheveled and rough. He had a certain look in his eyes that screamed 'I'll fucking kill you then burn your carcass.'

He was going to find Kisara or else.

* * *

"Stop squirming." Namu instructed.

"It tickles!"

He rolled his eyes. He focused on connecting the lines, "Annnd done!" He pulled the brush back. He pulled up a mirror for her to see.

"IS THAT ME!" She screamed.

"Shh!"

"Sorry." She took the mirror in her hands. She looked so different, "Did you use makeup or magic?"

Namu laughed, "Is it that surprising?"

"Hell yea! Wait til Mr. Journalist gets a load of me! He'll be all 'I didn't you had a face under all that dirt.'" She poorly mimicked his voice.

"Mr. Journalist?"

"My new BFF. He's really good at writing, he's making a book even!" She stated, proudly.

"Sounds like he's nice. Is he your caretaker?"

She nodded, "Kind of. Even though I take care of business! I mean this guy is so calm, I'm sure he can't fight."

"Hm? A man who can't fight?"

"I know right!"

Namu stood up, "I'll treat you to some tea."

"Yay! I feel so fancy pantsy!" She grabbed his arm, jumping up.

"This is always what I do after work. I go to this really nice shop at night."

They walked into the hallway. Kisara nodded her head was he talked. His voice wasn't very deep and sort a nasally but not much.

"The old man there always gives me a discount if I have a friend."

"AH! BOSS!" A woman screamed, backing away from an opened door.

"WHERE'S MY BLOODY KID!"

The pervert from before was thrown into the wall. The attacker picked him up by his man's face was bloody and bruised. Blood trickled from his broken nose.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

That voice!

"M-Mr. Journalist?!"

The attacker's head snap upwards. He turned his gaze to her.

"Kisara?" Bakura dropped the man, walking to her with bloody hands. He dropped to his knees before her. He reached his hands out. She thought for a second, he was going to strangle her.

"Where have you been?" He placed his hands on her face, "I've been looking for you." He smiled.

Kisara stared at him, he looked tired and beat. She felt some tears come to her eyes.

"I - I'm so sorry!" She cried grabbing him, hugging him close. He came to get her! He came to save her. He wasn't mad but happy he'd found her. He..he-

"Isn't someome being mushy?" He laughed. His voice was hoarse from all his yelling that day.

"I'll never run away again! And I'll do what you say! And I won't make you mad! Just...just don't get hurt."

He didn't move, "Hmm. Okay."

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure...Why are you dressed like you have the slightest bit of class?"

Her expression went cold, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!"

"You actually had a face under all that grime? Amazing."

"How 'bout I shove these getas up your ass and show your insides some style!"

He just ignored her, "You don't even smell like a barn anymore."

"That's it!" She pulled away, "Don't touch me, do you know how long it took Namu to-" She turned around to see him running down the hallway.

"Namu, wait!" Kisara ran after him.

"Namu?"

She chased him outside the backdoor.

"Kisara wait!"

She couldn't. She needed to repay Namu. She saw blonde hair make it's way into the crowd.

"Namu!" She pushed her way through the crowd. Her hand brushed his kimono until she tripped. She tumbled to the ground, crying out.

He stopped running. The child was hurt running after him afterall. But he had to go if that man found him it would be game over. But the girl was hurt. Damn his morals!

He kneeled down to the girl, "Are you crazy running in geta?"

"Why did you run away?"

"I forgot the time, I have to do some things." He took one of his belts off, wrapping it around her bleeding knee.

"That fabric is too pretty."

Namu grinned, "You sure care about pretty things."

"I think you're pretty too."

"Now you're being a flirt, Ms. Kisara."

She grinned in return, "Maybe a little."

"Kisara!"

Namu's eyes widened, he turned to run until a foot penned his kimono down.

"I just realized who you were." Bakura said, "That voice may be different but looks hardly change. Especially that _scar_."

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF NAMU!"

"Namu? Don't you mean Puma?"

"Wha?" Kisara looked at him then Namu. It couldn't be him. The notorious crime boss was-

"You're coming with us." Bakura commanded, "If you try to run, I'll catch you and kill you."

He hid his face behind his bangs, "Just get off my kimono. It costs too much to get dirty."

Bakura's foot never moved. Kisara pushed him off the beautiful silk. Puma or not he deserved respect.

"You know, I found this," He pulled something from his wrist, "You dropped it when the hairy bastard pulled on you." It was the ribbon! He gently placed it in her hands, "I just wanted to give it back but when I saw you in trouble I jumped in. And I can't go with you, I have things to do."

"It's a paying job. I need your gift." Bakura stated.

Puma just shook his head, "It's not about money. I can't go and I definitely can't use that so called gift."

"Malik-"

"Don't say that name, it's cursed."

"It's not cursed."

"Yes it is, bad things happen when people say that name."

"You're being superstitious!"

"No I'm not."

"MALIK, MALIK, MALIK, MALIK-"

"STOP BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD!" He finally raised his voice.

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN ADULT!"

The blonde clenched his fists, "So what? I've grown up, you should have too." He stood up. Bakura growled.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Bakura yelled, picking him up, "Kisara! Get the bike in front of the shop!"

"Yessir!" She sprinted towards the shop.

"GET OFF ME, YOU ASSHOLE, STOP BEING A CHILD! RAPE!" He screamed.

"Does a prostitute get the right to yell rape!"

"Of course I do! RAPE!" He screamed louder.

Bakura flung him over his shoulder. The height difference was considerable but Malik was definitely the lighter of the two.

"Just to think, I lost a kid, got her back and a new prostitute. It really is my lucky day!"

"Hmph! Lucky day my ass! Like hell I'm letting you touch me without paying! This interaction now is about $350!"

"That's outrageous! With those prices, how are people supposed to enjoy illegal sexual encounters?"

"They're illegal in the first place so expect them to be expensive-Wait! You're distracting me!"

Kisara pulled up with the motorbike, "I'm so happy you're coming with us Namu!"

"I can't say I feel the same!" He squirmed around, trying to get away.

"We're going to take care of you and feed you! And if you ever leave, I'll murder you through ancient dark methods of torture!" She smiled.

Malik stared at her. Why did the gods hate him? Why did they want to see him cry? Why did they fucking let him meet these psychopaths! Bakura crawled onto the bike.

"Kisara, we finally caught ourselves a Puma!"

"Oh yea! Kool-aid man!"

"What's Kool-aid?"

She shrugged rimming the engine, "Heard it was a red poison people used to drink."

"Really? That's sounds stupid! Why would they drink poison?"

"Because it tasted good! Geez, duh!"

Malik frowned, "I pray you both choke in your sleep. I will put a curse on your children's children!"

Kisara laughed, "Sorry but I plan on dying guns blazing, bullets flying!" She sped off, making Malik scream and Bakura laugh.

And a trio was born.

* * *

"Are the pieces in place?" She said, crossing her legs. The room was too dark to see what the white haired angel was doing.

The angel put the last piece on the game board, it shone brightly like a diamond in the light with it's completion,"Yes. Everything is set!" He giggled, "Ready to play?"

She cackled, "Then let's Imitate God!"


	4. Who stole the most?

Location : Main District, Hermania

Time: 11:39 a.m.

"Did you really have to tie me up?" Malik said, uncomfortably sitting on the bed.

"Yes."

Kisara stared intensely, "This looks so...interesting."

"Kisara, don't be a pervert!" Bakura growled.

"I want to see more." She grinned, creepily.

"Ew! You're making the child have such a filthy mindset!" Malik yelled at Bakura.

"Me?! You're the one tied up!"

"Exactly so untie me."

Bakura growled, "I am not untying you so shut up or I'll hit you."

"Yea, hit him! Make the ropes tighter! Take the fucking kimono off!"

"Kisara! We do not do that to the kidnaps!"

"...Just a little foreplay." She whispered with hazed eyes.

"Bathroom! Bathroom!" Bakura yelled at her.

"Wha?"

"Go sit in the bathroom until I say otherwise!"

She flipped him the finger yet still complied. He shook his head as the door slammed. Bakura took a seat on the bed opposite of Malik. Malik just glared at him.

"Malik-" He tried to start.

"Namu-"

"Puma!"

Malik stayed silent this time.

"Puma, how have you-"

"Been? Stripped of all human rights, treated like a beast, and basically living in a hell hole waiting for the day where I give up and die. So, I've been good."

"Oh." Silence engulfed the room whole.

"...Your mom...How is she?"

"What does _she_ have to do with _you_." Bakura snapped.

"...last time I saw her she was sick, I was just worried about her."

His mum was perfectly fine.

"She's fine." He spoke sternly.

"That's good." Malik stared at the ceiling, "Is she still, you know...pretty?"

"I knew you were going to ask that!"

"It's a plausible question. It's been a few years and I'd like to know if she's taken care of herself."

"She looks normal!"

"Can I have a better adjective?"

"No! Shut up!"

...

"You know, I heard you're creating a book, actually."

"Yes." Silence once more.

"Malik! Straight to the point! I need you."

"Like I needed you?"

Why did he have to start with that.

"Even better: Do you need me or my curse?" He spoke, grouchy.

"One can't exist without the other so don't start _that_ bullshit."

"You haven't changed much. Always getting straight to the point, which you clearly don't know. The point is: I'm not going, I can't use that curse, I don't necessarily _want_ to help you and you can't force me to because you have no leverage over me."

Bakura stood up. He yanked Malik up by his face. He looked him in his eyes. Furious, amethyst orbs.

"We are not kids anymore. Just because I got one scar protecting you, doesn't mean I won't get another killing you." He pulled away from the albino's grip, flopping on the bed.

This was how it used to be. Their souls were never in sync. And never tried to either.

"...I've been looking for you." Bakura decided to try.

"I know." Obviously.

Bakura sat down again, "Do you know why?"

"The job."

"Yes, we're making that book. Do you know what this book is about?"

"...No."

"It a documentary about how the world has changed after Wrath."

Malik didn't respond verbally but he did give his attention to the albino.

"I need you're help. There are too many spirits to ignore, I know you agree. I'd like to see this world but I can't see everything with my own eyes which is where you come in. And also I detected you're wearing multiple seals warding off spirits and those contacts, that you don't need, impair your vision to that part of the world."

"...this is why you had no friends. Too creepily observing."

"Heh. I know."

Malik rolled on to his stomach, he mulled over it, "I...I can go but-"

Bakura grabbed part of the rope.

"Get off me! I haven't finished on what terms!"

"Terms?"

"Yes, terms. I want all new clothes, food. I want my own bed. I want a better mode of transportation. And I don't want to be touched."

"What!"

"You'll either agree to these terms or I won't join you you." He stated.

Bakura frowned, "Fine." He groaned, massaging his temples. He leaned into the bed. Gods why was Malik so difficult. Always needing things to go his way. Bakura snuggled into the mattress. The bed was more comfortable than usual.

"And get your face off my ass."

He sat up to look at his surroundings. It _was_ his butt!...Oh well. He lied back down. "But it's so warm and soft."

"Get off my ass!" Malik yelled.

Kisara peeked out the door, "Can I watch?"

* * *

Malik rubbed his wrists. It was a while since he was tied up. Actually the last time he was tied up it was by- Ew! He shook his head of the thought. Bakura had sent the child out for food after a long agruement about how he couldn't order her around like his bitch.

"You're good with ropes."

"Don't flatter me, I just try my best." Bakura said, sarcastically.

"Speaking of flatter I want new clothes...now."

The carnivore frowned, "The ones you're wearing are fine." He was mapping out Hermania. They did need a new mode of transportation, the motorbike couldn't hold three people unless one was treated like luggage (Malik).

"No, no! That simply won't do! This is for work." He tugged his kimono.

"Technically you're on the job."

"My other job, you fool. Now that I've resigned, I should not be wearing the uniform. And I only wear brand names, you should know. And I need some gold, you know for...spiritual reasonings."

Spiritual reasons his ass. Like living hell Malik was robbing him out of house and home, "Listen you gold digger, you wear what I buy you, eat what I get you, and sleep where I say, understood?"

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, 'Kura?"

Bakura snapped his head towards him, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT!"

"Oops, must have struck a nerve or three. How is Ryou these days, I missed that little creampuff."

"Dead."

"...What?"

"Ryou is dead."

"But he couldn't have...he just couldn't be- oh my gods." Malik covered his mouth. He shook his head, "You're fucking lying! You're a fucking liar!"

"What reason would I have to lie!"

"He's not dead!" Malik yelled, "Ryou of all people would never die first! He was too good!"

"Well, he is! He died, Malik!"

"No he didn't! He's alive! I know he is!"

Ryou wasn't the type to die first. He was strong of heart. He kept everyone together. He protected them, made sure they were staying out of trouble. They knew not to show up to Ryou with bruises or else receive the longest lecture of their life. Ryou never joined in the violence or vulgar language but he did make sure the mess was cleaned up and Mum never heard. Ryou took care of them, protected them, looked out for them on those cold streets of Devonshire. He was the only one who gave a damn.

Malik gripped his hair, "Damn it!" He screamed, "If anyone found Paradise I thought it'd be him." Malik breathlessly mumbled.

Paradise was some place where it wasn't effected by Wrath. A place so beautiful that all you could hear was angel's singing. The air was light and clean. The breeze was gentle and soothing. Paradise was a myth.

"What the hell are we doing?" Bakura said, glaring at the floor, "Some adults we've become."

"Pathetic. I've been wasting my life being a crook and a whore."

"I have been wasting my life living in fear every moment. After Ryou died everything felt dirty."

"It was before he died, it just probably sunk in after the only clean thing left."

Bakura nodded.

"Do you remember when he would scold us after we got into fights?" Malik asked.

"Yes. The was the funniest thing in the world!"

"He would go 'You could've been killed!' When we were fighting kids our age who couldn't fight either."

"And we'd go home in bruises and my mother and Ryou were at the door with pained mugs."

Malik snickered.

"And while Mum would open her mouth Ryou would already be talking a mile a minute 'Get your arses in the house! I'll make sure you'll never even think of raising a fist after I'm done with you, Damned wankers!'"

"Oh my gods, that was hilarious! He always looked so frustrated and not intimidating at all." Malik crossed his arms, "The kid is more frightening than he was. Probably why everyone liked that softy so much."

"Yea..."

"...I haven't asked this but is Kisara yours?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm not sure if albinism is a genetic trait but-"

Bakura burst into laughter. Her? His daughter? The notion was the dumbest thing he ever heard! Malik frowned at his outburst.

"That dirty beast mine?! Hell no."

Malik huffed, he never did like being laughed at, "Then how else on earth did you get her?"

Bakura told the story of how he became a caretaker. Uncomfortably skimming over their 'Proud Mary' duet and discussion of female genitalia. How they were looking for Malik and meeting the fish man. Bakura searching for Kisara for hours without end. And finally when they met again.

"Wow."

"I know right."

"So you just accepted you were taking care of her from now on?" The blonde tried to keep his excitement down.

"No, her mom is coming. She just needs registration."

Malik shook his head, "The government doesn't permit registration anymore."

"Yes they do, I received entrance through it. It took two years for the soldiers to get it."

"Then you registered two years ago. They stopped permitting it. No one will ever receive a pass again. Bakura, that girl will never see her mother again."

Bakura stared at him, "We...We can always just take her with us when we exit the gate."

"Don't you listen to the fucking radio. That's how we receive news. The terrorist group 'Sennen' takes those people outside the gate captive."

"What? Why?"

"To make an example. There is a chance she is alive, we'll look for her."

"Okay." He sighed. He couldn't keep taking care of Kisara.

Malik nodded, "So...about those clothes."

"I am not buying you new clothes!"

"No, I want to go get my old ones from the Brothel. All my stuff is there."

"You can't go back."

"I just need a few things from my room."

"No."

Malik draped himself around the albino's shoulders, "Please?" He pleaded, whispering into his ear.

Bakura made a sterm face, crossing his arms, "Can they be stolen?"

* * *

Time: 2:30p.m

They were squeezed together on the motorbike.

"It should be about a half an hour away." Kisara yelled over the wind.

Malik looked at his surroundings. Not much stood out well in the distance he saw a train coming into the station. It would arrive in about ten minutes. Hmm...

"Kisara, please slow down a little, I feel sick..."

"Huh?" She only went down five miles.

This could be a tricky one. He gripped Bakura's shirt from behind, burying his face in his back.

Bakura whispered for Kisara to slow down. Which she rolled her eyes at yet complied. They were now at 48 mph.

"S-sorry about that." He smiled at the man.

"Sure."

"Bakura?" Malik wrapped his arms around his waist, "Thanks for this opportunity..."

"Of course-"

"To betray you."

"What?" He asked as Malik kicked off his geta in front of the wheel.

The former criminal smirked, "Sayonara!" As the bike dramatically crashed into the ground and Malik pushed himself off. He tumbled, rolling from the high speed. Bakura pulled Kisara with him as he jumped off.

Malik stood up first, running for his life, groaning. He was running bare foot for crying out loud.

"MALIK!" Bakura immediately took off after him. The chase seemed to on forever until Bakura ran into a three way path. The first had steps going down, the middle kept going straight, and the third had stairs going up.

'Logic! Logic! Malik is not wearing shoes but his feet must still be accustomed to heels since he's always loved being tall, and heels= Malik, not heels= stairs because they're mortal enemies that have been at war- Oh my gods why am I thinking this!' He screamed in his head.

He just ran down the middle path, meeting a ledge. He looked up to see a bridge, down to see the stairs lead to the street. Bollocks! He looked in the sea of people. There!

"MALIK!" He jumped into the crowd, behind Malik yet ultimately landing on his face.

The blonde tried to go quickly through the crowd to disguise himself but was found. Bakura just kept pushing people out the way to keep up. The albino stole some lady's basket of flowers and threw them at him.

"That's- Achoo! Playing dirty! Here!" He threw a kitten at him, momentarily turning around.

"I'm allergic to cute!" He screamed, trying to pry the kitten from his face before running into a pole, kitten first.

They jumped over the toll booth. Bakura grabbing at his kimono pulling it off his shoulders before slopily tackling him. The blonde winced as the heavier man crashed into him. Damn him!

They both panted like dogs, Bakura pushed himself up to give him air, "Caught you, sneaky bastard-" His eyes widened at the sadistic sight. Malik was wincing in pain underneath him, panting with with parted lips. Only one eye was cracked open, as his chest lay bare with hands trying to cover the sight.

"Get off of me." He pleaded, huffing.

Bakura blinked, "Oh gods," His nose started to bleed, he rolled off him. He covered his nose with his hand with no avail, "Listen, Malik-" Huh? Where the hell was he!

Malik had jumped on the train, ripping his kimono on the closing doors.

"Next time I see your sorry ass, I'll kill you!" He yelled from the train, pulling out of station.

Bakura stared at him with a furious expression. Malik would have been scared if it weren't for the cat on top of his head. He gave him a smirk, wiggling his fingers in goodbye. Laughing as he saw Bakura bellowed in anger.

Kisara had finally shown up after what seemed like hours of cursing the gods, pushing the damaged motorbike. She looked him up and down, "Damn. Really gave us a run for our money."

Bakura stood up, dusting himself off, "Kisara, let's go."

"Where?"

"A bank then a fabric store."

"Wha? Are ya in a flamboyant mood?" She wiggled her eyebrows. She was proud of her big word of the day.

"You do know that doesn't mean homosexual?"

"Really?!"

"It means lively and colourful."

"Hm...learn something new everyday!" She grinned, climbing on the bike. He got on too.

* * *

_"Do you promise when we meet again, we'll never leave each other's side?"_

_"For the hundredth time, Yes! We'll always be together!" Bakura rolled his eyes at the blonde. He had been bothering him for an hour with this shit. He knew Malik couldn't afford to move to another district of Bellacy._

_"I'm being serious. Promise me." Malik hugged a stuffed animal that Ryou made him keep in his room. He said it would help get rid of the demonic aura he produced._

_"Is this some silly game? I need to finish this chapter for school."_

_"You don't even care? Do you?"_

_Bakura sat his book down, " It's because you've been lying a lot lately."_

_"When did I lie once!"_

_"All that crap about you're family falling apart."_

_"It is, Bakura."_

_He growled, "Your family is fine. Your dad just went on vacation."_

_"No, he left us. He's not coming back-"_

_"You said Rishid was sick. He's the strongest man in Devonshire."_

_"He's been sick for a while. His lungs have toxins in them from bad air._

_"Isis is going crazy? Really? Your sister is the nicest person I've met."_

_Malik frowned, "You...you really don't believe me. You really think I've been lying. And to you of all people."_

_"If the shoe fits. Cut the crap out soon or when you tell the truth no one will believe you."_

_The boy looked at him with a pained face, "Alright. I will stop saying those things. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't tell anyone that stuff, either. Gosh, you're such a liar. " The albino chuckled._

_"Yea, you're right," He grinned, "I should probably go." He stood up._

_"Home." He pecked Bakura's cheek, leaving, "Have fun!"_

_Idiot. He returned to back to his book._

* * *

He hadn't seen Malik since. He found the ribbon on the animal's wrist. His story checked out when they inspected the house. The medicine case was filled with prescription drugs for Rishid's disease. Their father's room was cleared out and his passport was gone. Isis kept a journal of how she would kill her father in their sleep and blame it on her brothers. The last passage in the journal:

_**On this day, I am taking my brothers away from this home. Even though I despise their presence and very existence, we are leaving together. We'll find a place. And when the time comes, I will kill myself and them. Rishid and Malik know I want them dead. They are idiots for pretending to trust me. Malik came home with the most gorgeous expression, half in tears. So beautifully in despair while he whispered some nonsense to calm himself. Rishid was also hacking up a storm. I can hear Rishid calling my name. I will leave this diary here as a sign of my existence and a curse upon this house.** _

Malik was right afterall. Bakura had wrongly accused him. His family had fell apart and he didn't believe a word. His world was destroyed and he ignored it. He had a right to be mad. His only friend abandoned him in his darkest hour.

Kisara sped up, "Tell me where, captain Journalist!"

"To the west, lass!"

"Aye, Capt." She followed his orders, "We should cosplay as pirates one day! I'm sure the ladies will come flocking!"

"You should want men flocking."

"Pfft! In Roselia, you take what you get and hope they're not insane or disease infested!"

"Ew."

"I know right, Roselia is the best fucking district, man! Do you want to hear our national anthem?"

"Not really-"

"Rooooselia~ Oh dirty land, Hell shed it's tears on thee

with criminals thieving like they should

And alleys filled with pee!" She crudely sang.

Gods kill him now!

* * *

Time: 7:54 pm

"How dare you not see of my safety before your own!"

Malik sat in his boss' office, frowning, "It's _your_ fault for laying hands on a mere child!"

"Excuse you!"

"You could see she was a child."

The pervert slammed his fist on the desk making him glance over his bruised figure. He got what he deserved.

"When you first came here your appearance and age didn't up, either. Did it?"

"It was the other way around though." His arms and legs were crossed. He actually looked near old enough to be anywhere near a Brothel.

"No pay for eight hours."

"Eight hours without pay! You're kidding! I'm not some trash, I'm the best-selling male in this district!"

"Then you could easily make good money without being paid for a while."

"I don't work for no pay, bastard."

The man threw some papers at him, "You signed the contract!" He stood, yelling, "You know the policy!"

"Refresh my memory!" He jumped up, not being looked down on by him.

"You follow my rules because I own you! Until otherwise I suggest you get a better attitude and a start on the night because you're booked full." He smirked.

Malik scowled in his ugly face, "Go rot." He turned on his heel.

"You better be happy you're cute when you're mad, Namu. You're in the right work field because no man or woman would put up you for longer than a night."

The blonde clenched his fists, leaving. He knew it was true. He was one night stand material, nothing more, nothing less. He tugged on his kimono sleeve, he had changed as soon as got back.

"Namu-tan!"

"Hn." He didn't feel like it today, "What?"

The small girl walked in front of him, "Namu-tan!"

"Flora?" He blinked, "What are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to show you the good news!"

Show him?

The fragile girl with soft brown hair brought her hand up to view. A beautiful ruby was found on her finger.

"My master proposed yesterday."

Oh, that dick who bought her. He wasn't a bad guy but no saint or upright citizen buys other humans. Fact. Yet being bought was every concubine's dream wasn't it? Yes but not for Malik. He would have been sold a long time ago if someone could actually afford him (or actually deal with him). He didn't mind though, he didn't want some old man using him for free either.

"Congratulations, Flora." He smiled.

"Thank you."

She was so small and weak he could crush her with his weight.

"Would you like to celebrate?"

"Don't you have work, Namu?"

"No, just finished. Let's go to the tea shop."

Flora nodded, "Thank you."

"My treat! Let me get a few things." He said, walking to his room. He decided if he wasn't getting paid then he wasn't working. Bye-bye, Puma Brothel! And good riddance. Malik collected his things quickly, shoving it into a bag. He took money, clothes, and all his possessions which wasn't much.

"Namu-tan?"

"Coming!" He did the last thing he needed to: leave all the water on. He smirked, turning to the door. His bag felt as light as his conscience. He returned to the fragile girl, "Sorry but I needed to fix myself up."

"You look perfect."

"Aw, don't flatter me. Now tell me what you like in your master."He ushered her out of the Brothel.

She blushed, "He's really kind towards me. Every morning he calls me beautiful."

He smiled and nodded as she spoke. He wasn't listening. Too busy thinking of the flooding Brothel behind him. They walked and talked for a bit. Nearing said shop. Flora gasped. Malik snapped back to reality.

A ton of sirens could be heard from the street over. There was a crowd watching as two criminals speed away from the police.

"Oh my!" She cried as her dress flew up, pushing it down. Malik's kimono flew up too but he paid it little attention, focusing on the criminal offenders. He frowned as he heard a whistle and pushed his kimono back in place.

"Damned perverts." He grouched, "Let's go."

"Alright." She nodded. They turned around, returning to the street before.

"Um, Namu?" Flora glanced at him.

Malik looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Crime outside of the Crime District? Aren't you afraid, what if something happens?"

"We can't help that. Just hope we'll be okay. Plus well known criminals sneak in here all the time." Like a certain person he knows.

"Really!" She cried, "Oh my! Why are they in the Entertainment District!"

He shrugged.

"That's so troubling. Anyone could be a thief!"

"Or serial killer." He creepily whispered near her ear.

Flora gasped, holding her ear, "Namu!" She scolded.

Malik smiled, he opened the door for her. They sat down at a table.

"Namu! Doing good? What would you like?"

"Hey, Mai. I'm good, celebrating my friend's engagement."

"Congrats." The busty woman bowed.

Flora nodded, "Thank you."

"Namu, what would you think is the best for the occasion?"

"Any flowering tea?"

She smiled, "Beautiful choice. I need to speak with you also. Later, though." She walked off.

"What's flowering tea?"

"You'll see, it's very enthralling. You'll love it."

The small girl smiled, shyly, "You're too kind for doing this."

"My pleasure." Afterall, he needed an alibi when he was interrogated by the authourities for flooding the Brothel. He could see it now, fake tears 'Why would I do it! My possessions were in there, everything I loved is now destroyed by that stupid flood!' Hm. He only had a few more minutes, Kaiba Corp moves fast for these crimes. They thought they had him everytime. At least three times they caught Puma and set him free to the public. His smile never faded. Three times he died and resurrected anew. Each time he changed to a new crime, murder, drug dealing, now prostitution, what was next for Puma? He licked his sharp canines.

* * *

Time: 9:03pm

Group's status: Sadistic

"So he's not here?" A smirk, "Kisara?"

She grinned, smashing the man's face in the wall, "We don't like the sound of that, Pervert-chan." She cooed.

"No...No please! I have no idea-"

"Kisara, who told him to speak?"

"No one. Maybe he should shut. Up!" She kicked him in his stomach. He cringed in pain.

Bakura cleaned his nails, flicking the grim to the floor, "Tell me, Sir, even you're too good enough for the title. Who do you think we are? I mean you disrespect my associate here and now you are keeping secrets. Can't we all be friends? Just tell me where the little prostitute is-"

"I don't know!" He cried before Kisara gripped his hair.

"Whoa, someone has terrible manners!" He took but heard a splash, "Huh?" There was a puddle of- "You little bitch! You really peed!" He laughed.

Kisara grinned, "Ew! It reeks too. How lame?"

"I know. Maybe we should torture him until he shits himself? Cut his fungal infested toes off one by one."

"Great idea! Right, Pervert-chan?"

"Please no! Namu always goes to this tea shop on road 267! He should be there!"

Bakura smiled, frighteningly at him, "Thank you, Pervert-chan! Kisara?"

"Yes, thanks!" She stepped on his arm as she approached the door. Bakura followed, "And Pervert-chan, please don't touch children? And I'll have to postpone my debut." They cackled as they drove off.

* * *

Something kept nagging at Malik. A feeling of great annoyance. If only he had been psychic like Panther well then he'd be insane but you get the jist. His curse was so troublesome. Spirits always clinging their lost souls to him, asking him to put them to rest. It was a nuisance, don't get him wrong, he'd like to but it's the Gods job to forgive souls not his. Who was he to do so. Yet every so often he'll play his music box to keep the spirits calm.

"Namu, this is very beautiful." Flora smiled, sipping her tea.

In all honesty, his vision was impaired. His natural eyesight picked up on spirits and deaths so to block it out he decided to disrupt that sight. So he wore contacts.

He looked at the glass tea pot. The flower gently swaying with the water.

"I suppose." He muttered. That flower was nothing more than a slave of amusement. No one could see it drowning and crying for help slowly to be consumed by the flaming waves. It was drowning in it's own shame, shame of it's own beauty. The fear one's self.

"You and I are truly the same..."

"What was that, Namu?"

Amethyst orbs looked at her, "Congratulations." He really did enjoy her company, she was a sweet girl yet he knew it was dangerous to befriend her. She might end up hurt.

**BOOM!**

"Namu-san." Mai returned, she looked at Flora, "Ma'am, if you would please exit through the back. It must be hoodlums from Crime District."

"But Namu?"

"I will help Mai, it's fine. It's safer if you go home."

She frowned, "But-"

"It would give me peace of mind." He patted her head with a smile.

Flora sadly looked at him, "Alright."

Malik saw Mai smirking at him before pulling the small girl away. He growled. Who would attack a tea shop! He snapped his head towards the door as he heard it be kicked off the hinges. Damn Kaiba Corp-

"You two..." He grinded his teeth.

"Namu!" Kisara ran towards him. He ripped the sword off the wall. She stopped as she felt her bangs sliced through. "My, my. How gentlemanly?" She snickered.

"I told you, idiots not to come after me or I'd kill you."

Bakura grinned, "I told you we'd hunt you down if you ran away. Promise kept."

Malik grimaced, "You're a fool. You don't need me! You never have!"

"You're the fool for believing that!" He yelled.

"Don't you realize that your dream is never going to happen! Even if you did make the damned book, how could you possibly get the world to read it!"

"I'll-"

"What publish it?! That doesn't exist!"

Kisara blinked. No that couldn't have been true, Mr. Journalist told her all about publications.

"You're a child in grown man's body. Grow up. You're worrying about some book while the rest of the world is worrying how many more guns they can mass produce, how much sharper we can get a blade, how many blood will it take to drown the world in despair." Malik threw his sword to the floor, "Thanks to you. I have to find a new identity too now." He turned around. Maybe if he was pissed he'd never want to see him again. He wanted Bakura to hate him so it could push him to do so too.

"That's not how we handle things in Devonshire, Malik."

The blonde hissed at the sound of that calm voice, "Not how we handle things? Who are you to tell me how to handle things!"

"What do you want me to say!"

"Say sorry! Just like any normal person would do! Don't you feel some type of guilt for abandoning me like some animal!"

"What does it matter if I did! Are you blaming me for the shitty life you're living! I didn't make you do the things you've done!" Bakura yelled, stomping to him. He gripped his arm.

"I'm blaming you for the event that changed who I was! I wish I never met you. Before I met you my life was perfect. Then afterwards it wasn't. It was so flawed, so misconceived, so imperfect...That I loved every moment! But you...you threw me away like I was some cheap ragdoll. So why not damn you to hell for stealing that happiness from me. Why not blame you, it's your fault." Malik ripped his arm from his grip only to be pulled by his belt, "Teme-mmf!" He was silenced by a pair of lips.

"Oh my mother," Kisara's jaw dropped to the floor.

Malik pulled away, "What the hell," He readied to slap him yet his hand was restricted. He looked to see a pair of handcuffs linking their wrists, "When did you..."

"I'm good with rope and handcuffs yet the best with my hands." Bakura smirked, "Lips are a close second." He forced his tanned hand to his pale lips, "You've been officially caught, Devonshire style."

Malik stared at the cuffs, "Mai!" His eye frequently twitching.

The busty woman came out, holding a shotgun.

"Shoot me dead!" He yelled being dragged by the insane man.

She aimed at the gun at him, noticing something, "Handcuffs?...Congratulations!"

"Huh?"

"In my hometown, Jurleichn, they are a sign of commitment!" Mai was an idiot. Did this look anything like-

He growled, "Well, here they're a sign of imprisonment!"

"Thank you for your support, Miss. We'll be sure to send you the invite to the ceremony." Bakura smirked, dragging him out the tea shop.

"Ceremony?! What are you talking about!"

"Kisara get the bike,"

"Yup." She jogged off.

"Malik-"

"I told you not to call you me that!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Because this document says otherwise." He flashed the paper before his face.

The blonde, angrily snatched the paper, reading it. His eyes widened, "You...you...you bought me?" No one would buy him...

"Apparently. So either way you have to-"

"Thank you."

He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting an argument of some type. More of a fight, "Whatever, we wanted something to keep you from running away."

"Bakura,"

"Hm?

Malik smacked him, smiling.

"What the hell-mmf!"

The pain was replaced by a warm kiss. It only lasted a few seconds yet that was all that was needed.

"What a strange man you've become." He said, "I won't charge you unless it's weird."

"What's your definition of weird?"

"I'll make a list." Malik looked at the ground.

Bakura looked at the dark sky, "I guess we're back together?"

"I'm handcuffed to you so yes."

"Not what I meant, smartass."

"Whatever, pervert." Malik frowned.

Silence surrounded them, "I hate you." They both whispered.

* * *

"Katherine Miyabi. You are hereby tried for your false hope in the 'civilization' Kaiba Corp has created. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The woman panted. The blindfold felt heavy on her eyes. She was so sorry to her daughter. Her beautiful white haired daughter. She couldn't meet her again.

'Kisara, my dearest, precious baby girl, know I love you. Know I have always loved you though we fought and argued and angered each other countless times! Kisara, be strong. Stronger than I ever was. Kisara be better. Be the best. Fight until you can't and if that happens I'll still be there to yell 'Keep it moving soldier!' and go on! Kisara...CONQUER THIS FUCKING WORLD INTO SUBMISSION!'

She clenched her teeth then threw her middle finger towards the sky, "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID ASS THEORY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR STUPID ASSHOLE BECAUSE I'M NOT BUYING INTO YOUR BULLSHIT CULT! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS CAN LICK MY ASS! BECAUSE I ONLY FIGHT FOR ONE THING, NOT SOME STUPID UNITY THEORY OR A FUCKING DOME, I FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY! MY HOME! MY PEOPLE! I FIGHT FOR ROSELIA! THE CITY OF STRENGTH! SO YOU CAN SUCK IT!"

She could hear an uproar around her. Cheering if you will.

"Is that all?"

She smirked, "Hell yea, baby!"

"Then may your soul be at rest."

**BANG!**

She flew onto her back.

She felt the great dragons hover over her. The blue eyed white dragons, protectors of Roselia. Her blindfold was gone and the sky was a marvelous mixture of colours. She gently ascended with the dragons. She always wanted to join the mighty dragons' dance and now they were welcoming her into their realm. This world didn't need her anymore.

'Take care of my child and seize the world by storm. Use my strength to guide your path.' She closed her eyes, 'Remember who you are child. The dragons protect you, Kisara...'

She finally entered the eternal realm. To forever dance with the dragons. To forever be strong like a yellow diamond. Beautifully impure.

* * *

"The first card: A girl in white who loved to fight.

She was evil in God's sight.

She robbed and stole

So he took her Mom's soul

But at the end of the day,

Who stole the most?" Isis read to the angel.

"Oh my! I've never heard of such a card." Ryou frowned.

"Hm. I'll take point with:

He used not his heart yet what his eyes saw

So, I dub, God took it a step too far."

Her game piece moved three spaces.

"This a divine game! What blasphemy has been written!" The spirit reached for the deck.

"No, no, if you do that, you'll die on the spot. Sit back and play."

He looked scared, "But-"

"Ryou, the game has begun and won't ended until someone wins. If I guess right, we're rewriting God's mistakes."

"He doesn't make mistakes!"

"Then justify his judgement." Isis provoked.

Ryou could tell this was going to be a long game. He played this before it never ever became like this. He needed to continue though even if it meant...defying his existence.


	5. 2k15 Xmas Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview bonus covering the gang's knowledge of who Santa is and the meaning of Christmas.

Kisara's Interview

Kisara: "Santa Claus? Yeah, I know that punk bitch he owe me money too! Imma whoop his ass next time I see him cus he think I'm playing!"

"No, Miss. He is a pre-war myth."

Kisara: "Don't give me that bullshit! Did he tell you that shit, he been arrested for fraud more than I can count. He think he slick but I am going to get him and when I do I will slowly maul his ass to death. Imma savour that ass whooping."

"Um...okay. What does Christmas mean to you?"

Kisara: "That strip club? It don't mean shit to _me_ but if _you_ want to go, I'm game. I could good for a sweet piece of ass."

"It's a holiday. It was-"

Kisara: "Nope. Don't play that shit! We can go to the strip club! Acting shy!" She grinned, "Booty, Booty, Booty rocking everywhere!"

"Please no!"

Kisara: "I'm going to have a bottle in one hand, titties in the other."

"Miss-"

Buzz...Buzz

Kisara: "Hello? What am I wearing? Bitch, what _you_ wearing!" She looked confused, "A belt doesn't go around your neck! Your fashion style is fucked up." She hung up the phone, "What were we talking about?"

"Nevermind. Thank you, Miss..."

Kisara: "Shit, wasting my time. I'm out this bitch, let me head for the strip club before Mr. Journalist finds out. Peace!"

* * *

 

Malik's Interview

Malik: "I heard of Kris Kringle, yes. The bastard ruined me."

"How exactly?"

Malik: "Well, I'm not exactly unattractive, Sir! Gods, I understand that you might not want to admit it but I'm a good looking human being."

"I'm not sure how this relates to Santa."

Malik: "Duh. Santa gropes overly attractive youths."

"What!"

Malik: "My big brother told me when I was thirteen. And I heard he wraps his 'gift' up tight so you can't trace his semen back to him. Very sneaky. It was deeply disturbing. "

"Why did he say this?"

Malik: "I don't know. I remember I was putting on my face and he saw and sat down. He explained it slowly. Must have been a sad story to tell."

"Do you ever think he told you that to...maybe keep you from makeup? Most big brothers don't like to see siblings grow up."

Malik: "Maybe. I did stop wearing makeup and doing my hair for a month until I gave up. Afterwards, I made myself look prettier so if it came between my sister and I, he'd come after me. I had something waiting for him too, we'd both have presents. To this day I sleep with a knife under my pillow in case that bastard wants to go gift giving."

"Do you have it now?"

Malik: "No but I have a can of whoop ass if there's a problem."

"Alright...What does Christmas mean to you?"

Malik: "It's a sex position."

"What? No it's a-"

Malik: "Yea. Some guy wanted me to do that crazy shit! I was like 'Sir, the acrobats have left town a month ago if you want to do it go find them.' I mean we still made lust but I was sick. Do I look like a bend over bitch?"

"A what?"

Malik: "I don't know what the hell these newbies are pulling but it's not the original game. And have you heard of Necrophilia? That's some nasty shit! I wish somebody would request it, just to see the type of creep enjoys it!"

"Excuse-"

Malik: "It's something about it that makes me sick."

"Excuse me! But can I ask another question?"

Malik: "Of course."

"Do you ever feel alone being the only real ( meaning Kisara is hardly feminine) female apart of the team?"

Malik: "What? I'M A MAN!"

"You're a what!"

Malik: "How dare you!"

"I thought since you were so pretty and Mr. Touzoku being your lover-"

Malik: "I'm not dating him! You little jerk, I'll kill you!" He jumped up from his seat, pouncing on the interviewer!

"GAHH!"

[Experiencing technical difficulties]

* * *

Bakura's Interview

...

Bakura: "Why should an interviewer interview another interviewer."

"We've been over this a million times, Sir."

Bakura: "No." He grouched.

"Sir, you have to answer the questions I give you."

Bakura: "I don't _have_ to do anything."

"..."

Bakura: ...

"Do you know who Santa Claus is?"

Bakura: "I'm not listening."

"Be an adult please."

Bakura: "La la la la la la la!"

"Dammit just answer the question!"

Bakura: "Wanna see a magic trick?" He gestured he was cranking his face like that of a toy. He kept going until a smile appeared on his face then with a 'Ding' flipped the interviewer the middle finger.

"Classy, that's real classy."

Bakura: "I know."

"It's no wonder the rest of your team said that about you..."

Bakura: "Wha...What did the little fuckers say?"

"An interviewer can't interview another interviewer."

Bakura: "He's a morbidly obese man who spread joy before Wrath."

"So you do know-"

Bakura: "What did they say?"

"Uh, your...attitude is shit."

Bakura: "Oh really? I'll see how they like boiled shoe for dinner then."

"I'm sure it was just spur of the moment! Don't be so grouchy, it's Christmas! You know of Christmas, right? The joyful carols and colours of red and green?"

Bakura: "Well, ho motherfucking ho. I'm allergic to the colour red anyway."

"That doesn't make sense..."

Bakura: "Our Christmas dinner will be boiled shoe! I dare them to badmouth me without there being consequences and repercussions! Merry Motherfucking Christmas!"

* * *

Extra~

"What the hell is this?" They frowned at the steaming boot placed in the middle of the table.

"Boiled shoe." Bakura stated.

The two continued to stare at it.

"Pass the knife." Kisara said, nonchalantly.

Malik handed it to her, splashing a little bit of salt on the boot for flavour. Kisara roughly sliced herself a slice.

"Use gravy." The blonde spoke, cutting his own.

She nodded adding gravy to the mix. She stabbed it with her fork, raising it to her mouth. Bottoms up!

Bakura slapped it out her hand. "You two are bloody idiots that's so unsanitary! I'm getting the food now don't eat the damned boot!" He stormed out the room, grabbing his wallet.

"What a sap." She smiled, smugly.

Malik snickered, "He needs a lesson or three about punishment. That was pathetic."

Kisara nodded, "Anyways, I wrote a song for you. After they explained Christmas to us all. I thought of it as a present."

"Really? Thank you."

"Okay, remember it's about you meaning my perception of things of you. It's first person, I'll sing it...One, two, three...

"Oh, the seme outside is frightful,

But the yaoi so delightful,

And since we've no place to go,

 

When he finally uses tongue,

never knew how awesome kissing could be,

but then I found out that you were hung,

I screamed an octave above C-"

"KISARA!" He screamed.

"Just like that!" She smiled.

"NO MORE! You really see me as some cheap whore!"

"Definitely not cheap."

He growled, throwing the boot at her face, "Happy holidays to you too, bitch!"

* * *

Interview with an Angel and Panther

Ryou fluttered around, "I love Christmas! Jesus' birthday is such a happy time in the realm of the almighty! It is so much-"

"Troublesome work for me. How am I supposed to do anything with the suffocating joy of the heavens crashing down on my home! Makes my skin crawl." Isis shuddered.

"Don't be glum."

"Don't be a creampuff." She stated.

He gave her a nudge, which she returned at a elbow jab, then reciprocated with a playful push, and ending with a full on tackle. Isis pounced on him roaring.

"Ow! But it's Christmas!" Ryou cried, being mauled apart.

"I don't celebrate Christmas!" She strangled him, banging his head on the floor.


	6. Fin Day

Character Bio~

Mai 'Valentine': former crime boss and professional hit woman.

Status: Alive

Current Location: Hermania, Entertainment District

Likes: Tea, rich men, helping criminals, romance movies

Dislikes: lowlifes with no morals, people guessing her age, her real hair colour

Allies: Malik (Puma) Ishtar, local prostitutes

Enemies: Kaiba Corp, Sennen, Sennen's leader ?, Isis (Panther) Ishtar

Background: After constantly being ignored by her parents, Mai left her home to pursue her dream of being a party planner. Thus beginning a cycle of luck. She ended up being drugged by one of her clients resulting in her being kidnapped. After the kidnappers realized no one was coming for her, they let her go. She refused to leave saying she had no where to go. They raised her for a period of time teaching her to basics committing a good crime yet never wanting her to use them. Moving to Hermania, she ended up dating a member of an elite gang, quickly being excepted after telling the leader that the place reeked of men and colourblind ones at that. She worked her way to the top taking care of cleaning up crimes. Mai soon became a hit woman after saving their Boss by shooting an attacker.

When the boss died, she took care of the gang's operations. Earning the title 'Goddess' after saving the gang from extinction. The height of her career was joining forces with the infamous Panther and Puma. After a few years passed and she retired to work at a tea shop.

Frequently informs Malik of any disturbances in their retirement checks. Meaning if they need to 'Take care of business'.

[Brief Transmission Ended]

* * *

Location: Crime District

Day of Expedition: 10th

Time: 11: 47 am

Group Status: Slowly losing patience.

"Malik," Bakura said, circling car rental shops on his map. The reason for staying in crime district was simple. It was Kisara and Bakura being chased by the cops for robbing a bank and clothing store. This started an uproar with Malik since the quality of the room was drastically decreased. They went (in Malik's terms) from silver (not gold) to an IOU.

"What?"

"How much time do you intend to waste in front of the mirror?"

"I take pride in my appearance," He said putting on his earrings, "Try it."

Kisara snickered, "Can't you just look like the rest of us?"

"Pfft." Bakura spit out his tea, "Kisara, you're bomber jacket, bikini top, and leopard tights are not as stylish as you think."

"What about _you_?"

"What about me?"

"You look like an accountant. Button down shirt and suspenders? I can't even count how many centuries ago that was!" She snarked.

"I'm always on the job, I have to be professional."

Malik glanced at him, "Journalism is not a real job. It hardly pays at times too." He was a little upset over the amount of makeup he had to use today. He kept sweating, it was hot in the room for some reason. Probably a lack of breeze in the dome.

"Not everyone is looking for a quick paycheck."

"Though it does satisfy." He said thoughtfully, "Too bad you'll never know how making money feels."

Bakura growled, "Really? Because selling your body is just as rewarding as sharing knowledge."

"I share knowledge...just a subject they'd never teach in school. It's a skill everyone wants but few have. I'm sure you'd like a session or two, hm?"

Kisara chuckled, "You got burned, Mr. Journalist! I gotta write that down!"

"Instigator." He grumbled, "We have a busy day so hurry up."

"But we've been busy for a long time!" Kisara groaned.

"Too bad. We finally have a full team, kind of. We need to work."

"We need to have fun." She huffed, "You're fucking working our asses like slaves. I mean how much bullshit is there to do!"

The man snapped at her, "You better watch your fucking mouth! Don't talk like you have no class!"

"Who are you, my mom?!"

"Be happy I'm not or I'd take you out of this world like I brought you in it!"

She shut her mouth, crossing her arms.

"Both of you, shut up. I won't have any fighting. Kisara mind your manners, Bakura don't overstep your role." Malik sighed, feeling overheated, "Both of you just be civil. Just be..." He fell to the floor.

"Malik!"

He panted, trying to sit up.

"Stay down!" The voice sounded so far off.

Malik looked around for it's source yet slowly met nothing but darkness.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?"

"Possibly a brief illness."

Malik heard the voices muffled, "What?" He opened his eyes. Vision kindly returning. He rolled onto his side to come face to face with a scowling Bakura. Which would not be the first or last time.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Screw you." Malik brought the covers over his head which were immediately returned down because of the heat.

"As much as I'd like that, seeing as though I'm the only man in this city who hasn't partaken in your forbidden fruit, I'd have to take a rain check."

"We got ya some tea, babe." Kisara smiled, handing him a cup of the warm tea.

He stared at it. Why did the fools get him something hot? Was he already not a sweating mess?

"Thank you!" He beamed, feeling worse with faking. He took a sip, "It's good." It burned like holy hell!

"Of course it is, I made it. I wouldn't let her near it, she kept trying to add sugar."

"It wasn't sweet enough!" She defended herself.

"If it's lacking in taste try another natural sweetener don't dump a mountain of sugar into it."

"Well if you really wanted someone to get better you'd sweeten them up."

Malik rolled his eyes, sipping it. He hated black tea without milk it was too strong yet he continued to drink it. Not like it would kill him, anyway, "Thank you both. I apologize for falling ill." He muttered.

"Hah? No problem at all!" Kisara said, flopping on the bed, "Bakura was freaking out but I kept my cool exterior and made him stop."

"Oh hell no. You liar! You were running screaming your head off! I had to keep you from shaking the life from his body."

Malik smiled, kissing both their foreheads, "Thanks." He rolled to face the peeling wall. He might as well go to sleep. The thought was penetrated with the heaviness of two gazes, "What?" He glanced at them.

"I want another one." They both mumbled, red clashing with their pale skin.

"If you do something productive and stop doting on me. There's a festival today, go enjoy it. Everything is half price." He said, tired. The unbearable heat returned fiercely. He knew what was wrong.

"Half price!/ Festival!" They exclaimed together. Malik didn't need to say another word. They were off.

"You better get me something!" The medium yelled.

Bakura smirked, "Yes, dear!"

"I'm serious."

"Ta-ta!" The door slammed shut. Malik shook his head.

* * *

Time: 3:37pm

They sat on some park benches, surrounded by fake grass, artificial trees and dome pumped air. It was relaxing to some extent. The fact they were fake upset the journalist, thinking he had found the Earth's spiky green hair. They had ran around the city interviewing people and hitting up two buffets. It was more business than fun. Everyone was walking around in gas masks for some reason.

"I think we should have fun."

"I don't have fun. _Ever_."

She pouted, "What if we do something intelligent! Like visit a museum or something! You like that stuff right? What was the last fun thing you did in your hometown of Devonshire?"

"I can't remember."

"Of course you do! You're such a liar! When was the last time you've been outside, huh Mr. I have never seen the light of day!" She grinned, laughing. He acted so sheltered. She knew he had to be such a brat! He was now but age apparently matures people.

"My brother's funeral was the last time I went outside."

She stared at him, smile falling from her features.

"Huh?"

"It's been a decade since I've been outside. Four years out of my room. After my brother died, I never looked out the window either, whatever happened outside didn't matter. My mother was very kind to me in that state, I'm happy she encouraged me to go outside on this trip. I was a recluse, nothing less." He noticed she went silent, he must have freaked her out.

She hung her head low, covering her face with hair, "I watched my best friend die. In front of me too." She spoke quickly, "That's why I'm not smart. I quit school after his execution. It was because I became self conscience of myself and I refused the expectations put upon me. I felt everyone judging me, evaluating my worth, I couldn't take it so I gave them something to never believe in..." She dully looked to the cobblestone street. She grabbed her hair, "I used to be a doll. Really pretty, smart and nice but I got fed up ya know. That's why I'm dumb now."

...

Bakura blinked, "You are an idiot."

She snapped, "I just said that you jerk!" She felt tears rise to her eyes.

"You're an idiot for believing you're still not those things and more."

She looked at him, "What?"

"You're actually probably the smartest person I know street wise. Also you're sensible. A good thing to be."

She yanked on her hair, "Really? You mean that."

"You saved my ass a few times. Like at the gate, I wanted to save that man but you told me to keep going. There was obviously nothing I could do and you knew that. Thanks for that." He was going to continue but Kisara decided to be emotional and hug him. By jumping on him.

"Mr. Journalist!" She cried, choking him with her chest. He tried to escape suffocation and possible death yet her grip was as stronger than a mountain.

"Get off me!" He screamed, muffled by her filthy flesh. His skin boiled, people were so disgusting!

"Huh?" She pulled back from her bear hug, arms slung around his neck.

He glared at her, "Get the bloody hell off me!"

"But you smell so good." He pinched her exposed stomach and she flew off. She immediately picked herself off the ground, not bothering to wipe the dirt off, "Geez, I was just showing you some TLC."

"Some what?"

"Tender love and care, baby." Kisara whacked his ass, "Let's go have fun."

"I know if you touch my arse again, you're going to the field of crosses with your own."

* * *

Time: 7 : 43 pm

Don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep!

Malik said to himself in the ice cold water. He looked at the water and saw his reflection. He jolted from his slumped position. The gods had truly cursed him since birth. He look the the rest of the room.

"Please grant us peace."

He gasped, not realizing how long he had spent in the tub. Malik stood up, immediately feeling that heat. He walked through the spirits, muttering an apology. He grabbed his bag, filled with little things except for the music box. He pulled it out, gently. It was centuries old, afterall.

He knew it would only bring them momentary peace, they'd be back. They did not mind. They preferred it this way. He slowly cranked the handle, seeing the little dove fly in a circle as it did.

'Lala lala

Lala lalalalalala

Ciao, my love I'll see you tomorrow

I can't afford to stay

It seems as though I've been chased by a demon

And must outrun my fate.

Yet dear, sing to me by the star filled night.

Sing to me in the pale moonlight

And I'll sing to you

My courage bright!

I'll sing to you by the starry night

I'll sing to you in glee moonlight

I'll sing to you by the starlit sky.

Bonjour, my love, I return to you

My fear is over

No longer sing to the moon

Yet I fret I've come to late

Another fish has caught your bait

And it seems like I...should have met my fate.

Yet I'll sing to you

My broken heart tight

I'll sing to you by the dark, cold night

I'll sing to you in dead monlight

Yet you no longer be mine

I'll sing to you, I'll sing to you

I'll sing to you by the empty sky.

Lala lala

Lala lalalalalaaaa'

Malik whispered with the box's music. The spirits slowly disappeared. They would be back. Obviously, the melody only periodically put them to rest. The effects last only so long before the spirits became restless. He understood, what more was there to do but rest when you're done.

"Until we meet again." He waved his hand, lazily.

"Thank you..."

He waited until they all left before coughing. He felt something come out. It was supposedly blood.

"Have I gotten this old, it's turned black." He groaned, returning to the tub. Hurrying before he saw his reflection. He sighed, reincarnation his ass. He forgot nothing about his past lives, he might as well just stayed alive. Each and every time she killed him, each and every time he started anew. Not the typical death he experienced during days like these, yet rebirth if you will. He felt the same as he did back then. At least back then he had him.

"Dante..."

* * *

"Smile for the pictures." The girl gave a cliché smile.

Kisara grinned and Bakura smirked.

"Move closer!"

When she moved closer, he moved away. Kisara grabbed at him, laughing. He tried to push her away by her forehead, smirking. They hadn't noticed the flash until the woman cried out she was done.

"But we didn't pose." Bakura stated.

"Look!" She said, flapping the photo about to dry, "It's precious to see family being family and not statues." She handed him the picture. Kisara peeked over his shoulder.

"Comic gold, Mr. Journalist!"

"It looks like happy domestic violence."

"It looks like family." The girl stated, resetting her camera.

The pair looked each other.

"Well, brother, I'd touch your butt in a minute."

"Sis, I'd murder you in cold blood and blame it on the neighbors."

She smiled, "Thanks."

The girl returned to them, "If you ever need another picture, ask for Flora."

"Thank you." They said, leaving.

"What next?" Kisara asked, jumping around.

"Game center? They said it's really 'fun' and high tech. It even features pre-war games."

She nodded, frantically.

"Come on."

* * *

Time 8: 30pm

"Let's enter the dance competition at 9." Kisara said blowing a zombie's head clear off it's neck.

"Stop lagging. And what makes you think I can dance."

She ran towards him then a running zombie came jumping from the abandoned building behind her. She gasped, seeing something flash by her. A small knife was stabbed into it's skull.

Bakura quickly smashed the knife further into his skull, breaking it with the baseball bat he aquired. He swung the nail filled bat on his shoulder. Kisara smirked.

"You look like the type." She poked the wrist watch, "Game simulation over."

The world around them deteriorated, ultimately resulting in the pure white room. They took off their helmets and other equipment.

"That was intriguing. I never knew I was good at killing."

"Just torture?" She smirked.

"Huh?"

Kisara looked at him, "The guy at the Brothel?"

"What?" He looked confused. Did he forget that quickly.

"...Nevermind. We should enter the dance competition!"

"I don't want to."

"There's a trophy made of real gold."

"So? It's just some dumb trophy."

"Signifying you are the best. And I'm sure Malik would kiss you to touch it. It is his coveted precious metal."

"Then let's go." He dragged her.

So simple minded.

* * *

Time: 9:42pm

"I thought you didn't know how to dance." Kisara said, sitting in the finalist section next to him.

"Never said I didn't know how to dance. I asked if I looked like the type." He had already been disqualified after refusing to dance to an overly sensual song claiming if they needed a tease he'd go home and retrieve his whore.

She nodded, "So we just gotta beat Miss Friendship over there and we take home the trophy momma?"

"Yup." He said.

"She's impressive." She smiled.

FINAL MATCH: ANZU VS KISARA!

Bakura smirked, "Well take her down."

Miss Friendship herself was gracing them with her presence now. She skipped over, brown hair bouncing.

"I'm so happy to compete with you, Sara!" She extended her hand, "I hope we can become good friends! I grew up learning that a happy attitude is contagious and I wanted to make sure we were out there knowing that we're among friends! The truth is I am so happy to compete with you, honestly, and I hope we'll be the best of friends! Friendship is really a gem isn't it: precious and heartwarming! I hope our performance will shine like gems because of that!"

Bakura grabbed his heart, it was going to explode with all the exclamation points and run on sentences. His brain was having an overdose on grammatical errors. He took out his journal, flipped to the last page and wrote down every last mistake.

Kisara raised an eyebrow at her speech, "Sure." She grabbed her hand, pulling her down. She smashed their lips together, roughly. The girl jumped back, beet red. Bakura kept looking forward in an indifferent manner, still writing out his frustrations.

"Wha! I'm not..." She stuttered.

"It's a greeting between adversaries in my hometown of Roselia."

"R-Roselia?!" She cried out, "Um, see you out there, Sara." She scurried away.

Kisara snickered, "Someone's scared now." Roselia was the birthplace of stars like: Hobo Joe and Mass Murder Molly! Kisara knew her fear was only because of the intimidating myths of Roselia being the best!

"Someone's so grammatically incorrect it should be a fucking crime against speech altogether." He grouched, eye twitching. He ended up just writing 'Bloody idiot.' fifty-five times.

"Pfft." She laughed harder as she saw his anger displayed in that intelligent way.

"Kick her ass back to Happy town, my child. Do this in memory of me." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course," She took off her jacket.

"THE SONG RANGE HAS BEEN DECIDED! THE SONG RANGE IS PRE-WAR SONGS!"

Kisara blinked, "Really? It's been about a century since it any were made."

"I know quite a few. Malik used to blast the stuff. He loves pre-war music."

"I know right! Good stuff. We don't have many singers now."

"What the hell would they sing about?: The sky is so grey, my friend died of toxic fumes, we ran out food so now Mum has to sell her soul to the bank~"

Kisara clapped, "That was beautiful, you should be singing not dancing!"

He looked at her, she looked serious, "Kisara, I was making fun of-"

"More," She grabbed his hand.

"No! I was just joking!"

"More!" Her eyes sparkled.

He scowled, "If you win."

She grinned, "Yes!" It was easy to excite her. Good because he was no show pony.

A man walked to them, "Miss, please, come listen to the song before the competition."

Bakura felt a buzz in his satchel. He pulled out his brick of a phone. (AN: They had phones, huge phones but phones. They have cameras too but the ones with the blanket. Technology wasn't bad in Bellacy. Hermania's was far past ours. Really futuristic.)

"Hello?"

[It's Malik.]

"Hm?" He must have used the room phone.

[Could you pick me up some cooling pads? And a bag of ice, please.] Was this Malik? He either swindled or demanded what he wanted. He was a peasant with a King's attitude. Bakura wasn't taking this wimpy sobstory.

Bakura sighed, "Not now. Kisara's trying to win a competition."

[Sounds fun.]

"Come down to the gaming center."

[What, but-]

"Don't you want to see her win?" Playing dirty, "I thought she was important to you."

[Of course she is! I do want to but I-]

"Then come on. Bye-bye, honey!" He hung up. He didn't like the way Malik was panting on the phone. Whatever he had was getting worse should not be left alone. He shouldn't lie down either, he needed fresh clean air, too bad none existed.

Bakura stared at the ceiling. He didn't like dancing. It was pointless endless for exercise.

* * *

 _"You two are in_ _so much bloody trouble! If I believed that beating you would work, your arses would look like a piece of abstract art." Ryou his foot._

_"The other kid started it - " Bakura shut up when Ryou growled as he spoke._

_"Don't you dare! I will get the smiley spoon!"_

_He lowered his head. Damn that spoon with a creepy grin! It was sadistic in every way possible to a child. He would hit them with it and it would smile at their pain. Mocking them. Grinning._

_At your age I was taking etiquette classes yet I doubt you two could do it. What's something that eats up energy?"_

_Bakura glanced at Malik, who was gently poking at his bruised cheek. He was very overprotective of his face so imagine the beat down the other kids got when he felt it bruise. Bakura had to keep him from bashing their faces in with a pipe._

_He reached his pale hand out to touch it. The tan hand cupped his on the wounded cheek. It was swelling bad._

_"No pitching woo during punishment! Do that afterwards!" Ryou snapped._

_"Pitching woo?" Bakura asked, looking at Malik for translation. He was terribly red, pushing his hand away. Pitching woo?_

_"What about sports?" Mum said, carrying the laundry._

_"I can't trust them with a ball let alone a bat." He muttered._

_"My Mother taught me to dance. It kept me busy learning the steps." She said, walking upstairs._

_"Dance! It's murder on your bodies and social life! Excellent, I'll call the instructors later. Well, boys I hope you like leotards and lifting up skinny bitches."_

_"I hate lifting skinny bitches." Malik grimaced._

_"Good point! And you can't dance with each other either!"_

_Bakura groaned._

_"I have no idea why you two are so close! You'll have to get over it. In all honesty, it's a little disgusting seeing both of you near each other all the time."_

_"Jealous." Bakura coughed out, smirking._

_Ryou knocked him in the head with the newspaper, " If the instructor says anything about either of you," He gave each of them a glare, "All hell will break lose with my anger! And God will strike you both dead for your sins against humanity!"_

_"Which god is this? " The blonde mumbled, glaring at the floor._

_Ryou looked royally pissed, "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He screamed, breaking a vase._

_"My favourite one." Bakura shook his head, he grabbed Malik and booked it towards his room._

* * *

Bakura smirked, "We were the worst."

"Mr. Journalist!" Kisara ran to him.

"Malik is coming to see you."

She absolutely beamed.

"He should be here soon."

Kisara nodded, frantically. She looked so excited practically floating on air.

FIRST IS...ANZU MASAKI!

Said girl walked pass them, waving to Kisara. She hopped on stage. The she was dressed in pink, hair put up in a bun.

THE SONG IS...RADIOACTIVE BY MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS!

Anzu smiled as the music the started. Her movements were slow and flowing as the song began. Hips moving with the beat. She increased her speed increased with the song. She smirked at Kisara as the crowd cheered.

"Oh shit." Kisara was wondering where the hell Malik was, seeing a cloaked figure approach them.

"Excuse me." The figure whispered, heels clicking. Malik. He made sure to wear the noisiest shit imaginable.

"Sup." The albino greeted.

"Kisara," He ignored him, "Good job, dear. Are you next? Did I miss you?" He bent down before her.

"I'm next." She mumbled, "I'm next but...I'm don't want to." She scratched her head.

"What? Why?"

She pointed to the stage. He looked on stage for a while, "So?"

"She's good."

"So? What's the problem?"

"I'm going to lose."

"So?" He repeated, "Kisara, failure stings but it doesn't scar. Who fucking cares! I don't! Bakura damn sure doesn't care!"

He smirked, "Whorella is right, I don't."

"See we don't care if you lose! But we would be upset if you didn't try! You're still amazing if you lose! And if you do we'll jump her narrow ass on the street and take that beautiful piece of golden desire-"

"Cool yourself down there, Malik."

The blonde nodded, forgetting himself, "Do your best." He finished, fanning himself.

"Okay." She smiled, hugging him, "Take your hood off." She could hardly make out his face.

"I'm sweating."

"Ew." She grinned.

"Exactly. Now get up, I'm dying." She moved so he could sit down. She sat down on Bakura's lap. Then chair, the poor thing, gave a loud cry for help. Bakura's eyes widened, thinking the chair would collapse, holding Malik's and the person next to him.

"Kisara, I swear to god if this chair breaks under the weight of your ass, I'll kill you. I'll kill you and bury your body with the damned chair."

Malik chuckled, "Let me fix your hair." Kisara nodded sitting before him on the floor, "Bakura, you still have that comb you never use, right?"

"I do use it."

"No you don't. You need to take better care of your hair. Comb." He comanded.

Bakura rolled his eyes, complying. Malik grabbed the tool, going to work. The albino stared at his hands. So, this was the case. Malik took the Bobby pins from his own hair placing them in hers. Kisara hummed, "Make me look like the ancient goddess Beyonce!"

"Bitch, I know makeup not magic."

She pouted, "Why not?"

"Because you're pale!" Bakura yelled.

"You're one to talk! You're so bleached they thought you were the bride at a wedding!"

"Actually they mistook for a ghost trying to haunt the couple." Bakura scoffed, rubbing his temple.

"Dear, it wasn't that bad. They stopped trying to stuck you into the vacuum after you screamed." Malik cooed.

"Am I that pale?"

"No, honey. You're fine. Do not focus on it too much."

"I'm...white."

Malik gasped, "No...you're just lacking pigment. It's because of your genes, and colour doesn't even exist!"

"No, don't patronise me, Malik!" He sighed, wistfully, "I'm pale."

"Bakura..."

Kisara watched with interest. This was better than the soap operas she watched back home. It made nonsense sound like perfection! The crowd suddenly cheered. The performance must have been over! How was she suppose to outdo something she never saw! Damn it!

"Done." Malik recited.

"How the fuck do you make a bow out of hair?"

Bakura stared at the thing on top of her head.

"Do you want one too?"

"No but it's strange."

NEXT PLAYER, ARE YOU READY?!

"I is ready!" Kisara screamed.

Bakura growled.

"I am ready." She corrected herself.

"Good. Have fun or whatever." He spoke obviously not caring. Malik stomped on his foot.

"Do your best Kisara!" He laughed.

She nodded heading for the stage.

Bakura turned his attention to Malik, "So jackass." He snatched his hand, "Explanation or shall we skip to the scolding?" His hand had curse markings all over it. Bakura remembered the eerie pattern of thorny vines along his skin. Apparently every person with a curse had one, just depending on one's curse. In Malik's case his came out more than often.

"Hmph. I don't have to answer to you."

"Really? That's cute. Because I could kill you- no waiting you're dying!"

"Keep it down, asshole." Malik frowned.

"What's the cause of death?"

"Idiot, what's the festival for?"

The albino stared at him. It was Fin Day.

"Fin Day."

"Yea, Fin as in last. The anniversary of the last nuclear bomb fired. Sure would explain the gas masks right?"

"Hn. So you're-"

"Roasting alive. At the stroke of exactly 11:45 I will die."

Bakura sat up, "You neglected to inform me for what reason?"

"Because, darling, it's none of your business."

"Don't give me that bullshit! Just tell me next time. Don't be an idiot."

"An idiot?" He asked, venom dipping from the question, "How exactly did you come up with such an adjective, if I may inquire."

Bakura smirked, "Someone's pissy."

"Hmph, pissy. What a brute thing to say." He snatched his hand and crossed his arms.

"Do not get those nickers of yours in a knot. Though it does appear you've seemed to become a lot more...docile."

"I have not changed as much as you have not. Grow up, Touzoku. It might hurt you in the long run."

"Really?"

"Yes! Children are not meant for this time period, wise up a little! Look at how we grew up, how they constantly tried to make us grow up. This isn't a world for childish innocence."

"I've never been innocent so I'm fairly well set."

Malik slumped in his chair, "I give up."

"You should always surrender, well only to me."

"That so? If I remember correctly, you came to Hermania to beg me to join our little expedition, do not get that twisted, Shrimp."

"Priss."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Gold digger."

"Penniless thief."

"Whore!"

"Backstabber!"

"I would very much like to push you up against a wall!"

"I too would like to partake in intercourse!"

They stared at each other before mashing their lips together. Bakura pushing Malik down. A couple people gasped in disgust, the just silently watched. Kisara did so too.

She raised an eyebrow, "Hey, jerkoffs! It's my time, suck each other's faces off later. When I can record it." She said into the mic.

Malik pushed the albino off, "Continue Kisara." He waved her off.

"I've waited longer than ten years for this. You better put on the best fucking performance in the world."

Kisara stared at him, taking off her shoes, "YOU WILL SIT AND BE AMAZED!" She threw them at him, "Start the music! I'm singing this shit."

"Sing?"

"Yea, bitches! Hermania are you ready!" The music started.

"Nine...

Four...

Eight...

One..."

She smirked, "Fin Day." The beat came in.

"Misson one

I'ma put this on

When he see me in a dress, I'ma get me some (hey)"

Misson two

Gotta make that call

Tell em get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)

Misson three

Got my two best friends!" She pointed to the men in the crowd, "Like we do all the time, we gonna do it again! (hey!)

Misson four

Got the vintage rolls

Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door!" She dropped to the floor and came up. Her performance was quite good...until the stripping.

"Want my body! Won't you get my body? Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, me bodied."

"I'll kill her."

"Show em some skin, honey!" Malik yelled.

"Do it and I'll skin you alive!" Bakura yelled over him.

* * *

 

Time: 11:32 p.m.

"Who knew a minor wasn't allowed to sing Get em bodied?"

It was mostly the stripping part. Bakura growled, "It's a song about-"

Kisara groaned, loudly, "They would let me in Roselia!"

"Aw. You did good though."

"There's no trophies for losers." She pouted.

"But there's ice cream." Malik patted her head.

"Sprinkles too?"

He chuckled, "Hell no. Sprinkles are for winners of course!"

She gave him a look. Bakura laughed at this.

"You lost too, bitch. Both of you get plain vanilla.

Bakura scoffed, "It's my money!"

Malik threw something at him. He caught it of course but it was heavy. It was a satchel?

"Open."

He pulled the string. Gold! Gold coins!

"Malik?"

"I'm technically rich. I just hate spending money."

"You...are...rich?"

"Well I've always been employed so...yea."

"You have money? And have been wasting mine?"

"Yea. Take the satchel."

Kisara smiled, "So noble!" She cried out, fawning over him.

"I hate debt. Ice cream! I want brownies in my ice cream!"

"Can I have sprinkles now?"

"You didn't win! But I'll get you another flavour."

"Yes! Mr. Journalist, what are you getting?"

Bakura looked up from the satchel, "Huh?"

"What's wrong is it not enough?"

"It's dirty money isn't it?"

Malik shrugged.

"I don't want it."

"So you can thieve and that's better? Just take the cash."

"Yea, Mr. Journalist just take it."

"So I'm suppose to accept whore money?"

"Pretend you're a pimp." Kisara smirked.

"No, no. I'm not one of those prostitutes."

"Huh?"

"I'm a courtesan."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"Courtesan. I'm a higher status of prostitute. I am on royalty levels. I only sell to men of power and I have no pimp. I merely handle myself and those of lower status."

"You are the pimp?" Bakura finished.

"In a way yes. I am high on the food chain and as such I have to make sure the underlings know their place. Pimp is such a negative term. How about Beloved Advisor?"

They looked at his cloaked figure.

"Pimp." Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I explain to you that's not correct."

"Pimp." Bakura stated.

"I was not! Listen, I am a interviewer now so stop with the prostitution thing. I have to change my look, kimono are so out of style. Kisara, you have the honour of accompanying me shopping. Eh, Bakura, you have the honour of buying it."

"Yay!" Kisara cheered.

"Oh the joy." The journalist grouched.

"That's for tomorrow. Now is ice cream." He declared, he wanted some fun before he died.

Time: 11:43 pm

Kisara's ice cream covered face grinned, her snoring filled the room. The dark night crept in hours before. Like every night yet some nights the darkness seemed thicker.

Bakura looked across the room from the chair he had been sleeping, "You dead yet?"

"How polite." Malik frowned.

"Hn." He closed his eyes.

"Do you remember when we were younger and this happened?"

"...Yes."

"At first you sobbed. I remember your snotty nose and red eyes."

Bakura stayed silent.

"I remember when it first started happening and we were small, I would scream and holler. You would protest to leave the room. After a few years my screaming stopped, your crying did too. But you wore a even more pain expression when I didn't scream. Bakura, why was that?"

The albino opened his eyes, staring at the pile of covers sheltering him.

"...children have instincts."

"Hm?"

He decided to elaborate, "Children lack life experience so they sense things. Most things they can't comprehend. Mine said you gave up on life. I didn't quite understand that but it saddened me, I must admit. The child in me knew it wasn't right so I expressed that apparently."

"The child in you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Malik said, hugging his cocoon of blankets tighter. This wasn't new, it happened in his past lives but he'd never remember the pain until it happened in that life.

Bakura stood up, walking over to his bed. He sat down beside him.

Malik felt the added weight, "What is it?" He felt the covers being pulled, "Don't." He didn't have the energy to fight back but he did cover his face, "Cut it out."

"Take your hands from your face."

"No, I don't like for anyone to see me in this state."

"I didn't ask." Bakura easily ripped his hands away. He looked at his face. Surely it was holding an expression only used those who are enraged. The markings stopped near his neck. Eyes more beastly than the average human, lavender with a red hue. His hair became longer too.

"Stop looking at me." He hissed, trying to push him off.

"Give me a second." He slowly inched his finger towards the markings. He jerked back as pain seeped in. His finger looked as if it had been stabbed with thorns.

"Idiot, don't-" His breath started to get caught in his throat. He choked silently, grabbing his chest. His eyes widened trying to breathe. He know that he wouldn't catch his breath.

"Malik."

Lavender eyes slowly drifted towards him. The blonde brought his hand to his chest, not saying a word. Bakura felt the chaotic heartbeat. It felt was if it would suddenly leap out his chest. Those same eyes looked to the ceiling.

Woe to those who lay unknowing eyes this sight. Woe to those so constantly sent to the sweet release of death to ultimately return. Woe to those whose whole being is based upon that vicious cycle. Woe to them. Woe to all.

The Shireman felt his hand tightly gripped. There was only a brief, sharp intake of air before his body when completely still. Still was chaotically thumping heart. Closed were eyes once opened. Gone was sweet, comforting warmth. Gone.

* * *

_"Is everyone reborn?" Bakura asked, throwing out his King._

_"I believe so." Malik said, throwing out a simple three._

_"If so why can't I remember them like you. If I'm supposed to come back to fix my past mistakes how am to know if I can't remember?" Bakura threw out another King._

_"Of course to be reborn again." Malik reciprocating with a seven._

_"I don't understand."_

_"That's perfectly fine. It's better that way."_

_Bakura looked at him then shook his head then smirked, "Well I do know I'm about to win with this next card."_

_"Hm."_

_He slammed down a Queen, "Game won." He tried pulled the cards towards him but Malik stopped him._

_"I haven't placed down my card yet."_

_"You've had low cards the whole hand."_

_"Be fair. I let you put out." He insisted._

_Bakura let go of the pile, "If you would, Madame Justice."_

_"Thank you." Malik placed his card down and the albino's jaw dropped. An Ace?_

_"If I'm correct Ace Trumps all? I'll be taking those cards." He scooped them up, "Bakura, I think you're going to have to reborn again...for making the mistake of challenging moi." Malik kissed his cheek. Laughing at his shocked face, "See you next Saturday." He grabbed his bag, leaving._

_Bakura glared at the door. Thank the gods for rebirth because he was so gonna kick his bloody arse in the next life._

* * *

 

"Dead end?" Isis read, half asleep.

"Then start again." Ryou answered, tiredly yawning.

"I thought angels didn't need sleep?"

"We don't... but it is peaceful." He gently fell asleep in his chair.

Isis glanced at him, then looked at the ceiling, "I haven't known peace in years." She smiled.


	7. Escape from Hermania

Character Bio~

Flora Perugia: photographer, former prostitute

Status: Alive

Current Location: Main District, Hermania

Likes: Photography, soft pillows, family, flowers

Dislikes: prostitution, cruel men, killers, being pushed away

Allies: Malik, everyone still at the Brothel, fiance, believes Kaiba Corp keeps peace

Enemies: Sennen, criminals

Background: After experiencing heartache from her parents divorce, she slowly developed a love for photography. Taking pictures of the landscape brought her mind away from the pain. Then one day returning from the dead forest where most of her pictures were taken, she found her city of Bridgal on fire. Sennen had destroyed the small town for their 'ignorance' against their cause. She was orphaned. Hermania's safe haven image drew her to live there yet soon found it hard to make money from a silly photo. Enters the Puma Brothel. She worked there for two years hating it. She hated being treated so poorly but it was that or the streets. On a day off, she roamed the city taking photos of the sight and bumped into a photography shop, selling her photos of Bridgal. The owner was kind and so was his son. She visited daily, the son teaching her how to work the models. A bond was shared. She knew she couldn't love him or speak the truth of her life so she stopped visiting. Though a turn of luck showed it's face. The son had brought her from the Brothel into their home. The father openly accepted her and gave them his blessing. Flora is now happily engaged and capturing the beauty of life through a lens.

Also frequently embarrasses her fiancé with calling him 'Master' and her young appearance.

[Transmission Ended ]

* * *

Time: ?

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?" The bastards just barged in and fucked shit up! They fucking took Malik and Kisara!

"WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF THE 23RD!" The detective shined a light in his face.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! GO KILL YOURSELF!"

* * *

 _"What?" Bakura walked around the busy town, "Where am_ _I?"_ _The city was made from stone. Columns held up buildings of great magnitude._

 _"Ignosce,"_ A _young man said, brushing by him. He ran to another boy? Yes_ _a_ _boy! With short blonde hair. Bakura eyed the two. The first one grabbed the second by his hands, smiling._

_The blonde pushed him away jokingly, "Alexis." He scolded him._

_"Parthenias!" The boy wrapped his arms around his waist._

_A man sharpening weapons in his shop called out to them. Probably telling them to scram. The first boy, Alexis, laughed and dragged the other young man back in the direction he first came._

_Bakura caught a glimpse of both of their smiling faces._

_"Malik?"_

* * *

Bakura's eyes slowly opened, "..." He scanned the room. Same old dingy apartment. He felt relieved. He looked over to Malik. His eyes were wide open. Bakura slowly closed his eyelids, slightly creeped the hell out.

"I'm awake you son of a bitch."

The albino blinked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"It's been so many hours my glare faded into a stare."

"...Oh."

"Get out my bed, pervert."

"I haven't even touched-"

Malik lifted up his rebuttal. Bakura's hand was tightly gripped onto his, cutting off his circulation. The skin turned a disgusting shade of purple.

"Must have been my self conscience." He muttered, releasing him.

"Yea whatever." The blonde rolled over.

"...Malik, how old are you?"

"I don't know. Mind your manners."

He decided to let the topic fade. What a strange dream? "Parthenias." He whispered, thoughtfully.

The medium shifted, "What?"

"Parthenias."

Malik sat up, facing him, "How did you know that?"

"I dreamt and heard someone called that? What is it?"

He looked at him, "What else did you hear?"

"The only words I made out was that and Alexis but that was the person's name I think. Do you know them?"

The blonde stared down at him, "No, I don't. Those names are completely outdated."

"That's why I asked how old you were."

"I remember everything and those names don't appear to be significant in any way."

Bakura closed his eyes, "Hn. My mistake then." Maybe it was just nonsense. Maybe-

"Gah!" He cringed as Malik flopped his top half on him, "Malik?" He was out cold.

Bakura stared at the tuff of blonde hair resting underneath his neck. Was crushing him to death affectionate? He did not really care either way considering this might be the only time Malik offered any. He slowly moved his arm to wrap around Malik's waist. He was interupted when he felt something slither it's way along his body, roughly separating them. Passing his legs, chest then two blue eyes popped out of the covers. Bakura's eye twitched.

"What." He grumbled.

"If this was a tentacle porn, you'd be bound and gagged by now." Kisara smiled at him.

"Tentacle what?"

She put a finger to his lips.

"I need you to do something."

"It's too early to-"

"I need some chocolate, pain medicine, and items of clothing."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because I'm a woman." She stared him dead in his eye.

He frowned, "What?"

"I have lady needs."

"I don't follow."

"My cycle."

"Yea, always. Reduce, Reuse, Recycle."

"You haven't spent much time around girls..."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no."

Malik waved his hand at him, "It won't kill you."

"Hn. You'd know a lot about dying wouldn't you." He was not buying her lady needs.

Malik rolled to the edge of the bed fiddling with something. Bakura took this time to glare at Kisara.

"Screw you." She huffed.

He opened his mouth to retort before a sharp pain in his side, "Malik stop it! Stop kicking me!"

"Go to the store." He mumbled.

"No-" He was shoved onto the floor, "Fine. Let me get dressed." Bakura stood up.

"I'll go but I ran out of clean kimonos." He sighed, "Casual wear it is." He crawled out the bed, groggy.

"As a journalist, you have to look professional."

"As a broke, penniless man, you haven't got the authority to make me wear anything."

"As property you haven't got a choice."

Malik frowned, "...Don't be a bitch about it." He took his clothes in the bathroom, slamming the door. Kisara groaned, slithering into the bed. Bakura put on his button shirt. He felt something squeeze his tush.

"You still have the indecency to touch my arse."

"Why is it so cold? Is it a lack of meat or-"

"Stop calling attention to it!"

"I mean Malik's butt is really a treat to behold. Step up your game, Mr. Journalist."

"Are you quite done or should I bend over." He immediately took that back, knowing her, "Nevermind. Hands off."

"You knew I'd like to see you bend over."

He scoffed, "You're giving me a headache."

"That wasn't intentional. But I don't think you want to know what I want to give you." She wiggled her eyebrows.

He slammed his fist into her propped up knee.

"Gah! Mr. Journalist, you asshole!"

"Oh no, you're not ogling at me. I'd be happy to give you a little show but too bad it's all horror."

She smiled, "We are really not morning people."

"We are not normal people." He pulled his pants up, "Make a list of shit you need."

She took the sticky notes. She wrote a few things she really and few other to fuck with him. Afterwards she left that note on the table. Then in Bold Letters wrote SLAP ME! And secretly placed that on his butt ever so gently.

The bathroom door opened, "I hope the shops have some good jewelry! I want some more braces."

They both looked at him.

"DAMN!" Kisara covered her mouth, kicking her legs with joy. Bakura smirked. Malik was wearing high waisted skinny jeans, a long sleeve black top and leather knee length boots.

"What the hell are you two so giddy about?" The blonde frowned.

"Baby got back!" Kisara squealed.

"What?"

Bakura quietly praised the gods. Malik still was confused, clearly showing it.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, truly curious.

"He doesn't know!" Kisara cackled.

Bakura snickered, "He's never noticed!"

"What is it?"

"You have a case of hot body. Listen, it can't be cured but no one wants it too be either. But remember dat booty is a weapon of mass destruction. One wrong move, like bending over to pick something up, and the whole world is in ruins."

Malik stared at her, "...You two are imbeciles." He sighed. Will they always sexually harass him?

* * *

"Sir, may I ask what exactly you need with all _these_..."

Bakura growled as the clerk scanned every package and box, "I have special needs."

The clerk's face showed horror, "Excuse me-"

"Honey! I found the tea you wanted!" Malik yelled in a high pitch, walking in front of him, "I didn't think the line would move so fast! Sorry it must have been embarrassing!"

The clerk blinked, "Oh, they're for your wife. I apologize."

Bakura shrugged. Malik quickly made the exchange between cash and goods, "Thanks. Come on, dear, more shopping to do!"

"Sorry once more, Sir."

"Hn."

As soon as she was out of earshot, "You owe me, honey."

"Does the devil enjoy gender confusion?"

"I enjoy that and debt. Come, slave." Malik snickered.

* * *

"Bakura, put on the heels."

"No."

"Put them on now." Malik stomped his foot, roughly. Bakura swore to fuck that the wooden heel would snap like a pencil under the pressure.

"No way in hell."

"There's always a way in hell. It's overpopulated so they had to expand though I've never been expect for visits or tours."

"I'll consider putting them on if you shut the fuck up."

Malik crossed his arms, "Someone has to buy panties. I guess you could do that while I try on heels. Have fun explaining yourself." He shooed him away.

"Why do I have to wear them?"

"I need to see them on another person before on myself." He shoved the box in his hands, "Hurry up."

Bakura slowly wondered if killing him would even work without him coming back to reciprocate.

"Um...instead of shoes, why don't we look at jackets? Cold weather is slowly approaching."

Malik blinked, "I do need outerwear." He mumbled, "Fine!" He stood, moving for the department.

The albino let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank gods."

* * *

"Kisara~" Malik opened the door. She looked up from her sketch of a butt. She had spent a good while on it. Shading and shaping her ideal buttocks for other people of course, her butt was fine. Bakura stumbled in with the mountain of shit. Practically falling apart at the seams.

"Don't drop them!"

He had every intention of doing so.

"Drop them and I'll drop you." Malik threatened, sensing his irritation.

Bakura smirked at him then quickly brought his hands to his side. The packages fell to the floor. Malik didn't look phased, "What are you waiting for? Pick them up."

"No."

"Debt is a funny thing but not an inconceivable one. Do it."

Malik knew he hated manual labour and saved his favor for it. He sweeped them over to Malik with his foot.

"You're a real asshole aren't you. Kisara, we bought the stuff you needed and more. I got you clothes. Bakura got you books."

"Ew." She looked at him.

"Says the illiterate child." Bakura growled.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Go get freshen up and we'll see if the clothes fit."

She got up, grabbing the bag, wobbling into the bathroom.

"Let's never have kids." Bakura stated.

"I don't think you need to worry." He flopped on his bed.

Bakura sat in his chair, taking a deep breath.

"Bakura, I'm not sure about something."

"What is it?" It was strange for him to need much clarification on much.

Malik sighed, "Are...are..."

"Yes?"

"Are animal crackers vegetarian?"

Bakura looked at him. What the hell? What did he smoke while he turned his head?

"I suppose. They are...well they aren't...wow."

"I know." Malik closed his eyes, "These are the questions that keep me awake at night...Hey, how's Devonshire?"

"Hm? Oh, it was bombed. Blown right off the map. I'm real lucky to have lived on the outskirts of town." He said casual.

Malik scowled at his simplicity, "Is that how Ryou died?"

Bakura shrugged, "It might be that. We hadn't seen him in quite a few days. He went missing then the explosion happened...we assumed he was caught in it."

Malik nodded, "I see."

"At least I know he's with me."

Ryou's energy was no where to be found but it wasn't the time to say that. Malik could trace spirit energy further than the eye can see. Meaning, Ryou moved on.

"I'm sure he is."

Kisara came from the bathroom a few minutes afterwards, stark nude.

Bakura glanced at her, "Ew." He said, simply.

"Behold me and all my glory!"

Malik sighed, "Did anyone pay you to get naked? No? THEN PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"I need the clothes!"

"GET THEM!"

She scrambled to get the clothes. Geez, he was scary when he yelled.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" She finally found the other bag, scurrying off into the bathroom.

"Idiot." Malik grumbled.

Bakura frowned, "Don't use idiot. Use something else."

"Huh?"

"Use a different insult. I don't like that one for her."

"Excuse me, if I remember correctly you call her that all the time."

"Just don't use it."

Malik felt a sting, "You always call me whatever you want."

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell no! But if we're putting sanctions on certain words no more: whore this and Slut that! No more!"

"Fine."

"Who bought this shit!" Kisara screamed from the bathroom, "Ew! These look like nun clothes!" Then all you could hear was ripping and tearing.

"Lord."

The door flew open, out came the beast. She wore a cropped halter top, ripped short shorts and long boots (known as hooker boots).

Bakura glared at her, "I know a hooker when I see one. And Malik's not the only one in this room."

"Hooker?" Malik screamed.

"I like my outfit."

"We've already discussed this. Dress how you want but if something happens I give up."

"Here, I'll put a sweater on." She picked up a big cardigan, slinging it on, "See, not too bad."

"I suppose. Let's get some food on the way to-"

Malik suddenly stood up.

"What?"

"I smell wasted money. On," He sniffed, "Military equipment."

Bakura raised his eyebrow, "That doesn't make any sens-"

The door was suddenly kicked, "THIS IS KAIBA CORP, PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"Cheese it it's the fuzz!" Kisara ran in a blink of eye into the bathroom but she slipped on the clothes she ripped earlier.

The guards stormed in, holding all of them down at gunpoint and cuffing them.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS AIN'T GOT SHIT ON ME! I'M INNOCENT! I PLEAD THE FIF!"

"Fifth!" He corrected her, being shoved into the floor and manhandled. The guards yanked them up to be searched.

"What strength? I bet you work out." Malik flirted with the guard, "No need for such roughness, I'll willing go with you~"

Bakura growled and moved to snatch Malik.

"Don't move!" The guard yelled, tasing him with his stun gun.

"KAY! MR. JOURNALIST!" Kisara screamed, "YOU SHOW THAT TASER WHO DA BOSS!"

Malik stood there smirking. Hooker, eh? He was going to suffer.

* * *

"Mr. Touzoku, is it? Never heard of you." The investigator asked.

"How do you know my name then?" He smirked, hair all over the place from the electricity.

"Cute. So you robbed a bank?"

"I don't believe so."

"Really? What if I told you I had evidence?"

Bakura shrugged, "Wouldn't care, it's not real because I never robbed it."

"That confident?"

"I'm just sure I remember the night. I have a fairly good memory."

* * *

"I ain't no snitch." Kisara said, kicking her feet up on the table.

"I see. You seem loyal to your group."

"Yea, that's my crew."

"Too bad they ratted you out."

She blinked, "What?"

He nodded, "Blamed it on you."

"They...I didn't even..."

"I know dear, just say who it really was."

She pouted, tears in her eyes, "Fine. It was..."

"Yes?" He leaned in.

"It was...it was- it was yo mother! After I kicked that bitch out I shoulda known she did something crazy!" She cackled, "How's that for snitching! You punk biatch!" She clapped her hands with laughter.

* * *

"Ma'am, here's a cup of water." The investigator handed Malik the drink.

"Thank you." An advantage. They saw him as a women.

"Don't worry, you're not really under arrest. You are not even a suspect."

He nodded. Good. For once in his life he wasn't a suspect.

"How did you get caught up in this mess?"

He opened his mouth to speak. Oops his voice would be a dead giveaway. He just shook his head, sadly looking away. He furrowed his brows and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry for asking. You just sit tight."

He shakily sighed and nodded. The investor sadly looked at him, leaving. Apologising once more. Fool. Malik wanted to cackle but there were definitely cameras on. So he put his head down in his arms on the table, giggling in a fashion that looked like crying. Fools! Fools! Fools! This was so easy.

* * *

Bakura was slapped for the third time during the interrogation.

"YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU!"

"No. I did not."

"You robbed that bank!"

"I did not. You can't accuse me of anything."

"Oh, I can! And will, I have a lot of evidence proving me right and you wrong. You're going away for a long time. Maybe even execution?"

Bakura cackled, "Is that supposed to be threatening!"

"We behead people here in Hermania."

"That sounds sweet. We used to burn people in Devonshire. Quite the recreation."

"Devonshire?"

He smirked. No one even missed the small town.

The interviewer growled at his smug attitude, "BRING IN THE OTHER ONE."

The guards then threw Kisara in the room. Kisara spit on the guard, looking disheveled and rough. The guard slapped her. She pushed herself up, kicking him continously in the shin. He hit her with his metal baton, sending her back to the ground.

Kisara cringed holding her wounded stomach.

"Kisara." Bakura stood up but with his handcuffs he couldn't do much.

She looked at him from the floor, "Hey, Mr. Journalist. Didn't see you there." She slightly grinned, pained from the bruising around her mouth. The girl was placed next to him, dragged by her hair, forced into the chair. The guards left.

"Good to see you both."

"Go suck yourself, fuck-face." The girl panted out.

The man looked upset, "Listen, I will be honest, you two are going to jail for a long time. Plus the fact you're foreigners doesn't help."

"Foreigners? Hermania is a district not a fucking country. We all live in Bellacy, you chose to block yourselves off from the rest of the world." Bakura stated, "Fuck you. Fuck your dome. Fuck your cameras. Fuck those guards. Fuck Kaiba Corp. Fuck Sennen. Fuck Hermania."

"You watch your mouth or I'll add another count of terrorism."

Bakura glared at him, "Go ahead."

He pulled pictures from his back pocket, "This is you two."

"That is a blur on a square piece of paper." Kisara crossed her legs, "You can hardly make out figures."

"This is you two running out the back."

"No a blur like I said."

"Where's the other one?" Bakura asked.

The man looked at him, "Maybe she will convince you both to fess up." He touched his earpiece, "Bring in the other suspect."

* * *

The investigator looked at Malik who was rubbing his arm, "Please help them understand the condition of this."

"..." He scratched his neck. Dammit, "Well, I have my faith in them." He spoke lowly in a higher pitch, making his voice tremble like he was nervous.

"Ma'am." The investigator sadly looked at him.

"Ma'am?" Bakura asked.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Miss..."

Malik twitched, "Is...Ishizu..." He raised an eyebrow at the name he made up, "Miss Ishizu."

"Ms. Ishizu, please try to help them understand the situation. You're innocent in this yet please help your friends to get in their minds what these crimes mean."

He decided to kick up the trembling another notch.

"Miss I'm sorry but-"

"They don't deserve this! They are good people!" He buried his head in his hand. The man pulled out his handkerchief handing it to him, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Ma'am." The man glared at the two others in the room. He stopped, apparently hearing something over his earpiece, "What?"

Bakura was going to punch Malik straight in his lying face. That's why he wasn't being persecuted at the moment. He'd really play this to his full advantage.

"Ma'am may I see your arms really quick. Just lay them palm up on the table."

Malik frowned, "Why?"

"Just for observation."

"You're creating me like a criminal, detective."

Kisara grinned. He was a criminal!

"Please just really quick."

Malik knew why. He slowly lied his arms down revealing his unearthly scar. The investigator stood up, "I have to put you in custody!" He roared knowing he was tricked.

"Really?" He said sweetly, "How do you suppose that?"

"You evil crook. You're all going to be executed for your crimes! Especially you, you murderer!"

"If I remember Kaiba Corp kills people too."

"I don't."

"What makes you think you are better than the rest of them. What have I actually done? Far less than Kaiba Corp. My crimes don't add up to theirs."

"You're lying!"

"Hn. Believe what you will. The truth is still truth."

"Bastard, how dare you insult-"

Bakura just stared at the scene before him.

"Bastard? What happened to Ma'am? Yet neither quite so apply." Returning his voice to its normal pitch. He looked into the camera and wiggled his fingers. The man grabbed his arm roughly, placing the cuff on it, "It'll be no mercy this time. I'm sure every guard in Hermania is on their way."

"I'm sure." He looked bored being handcuffed, "Tell me though, since I will die soon. Who is the boss of Kaiba Corp?"

"Why should I tell?"

"A dying man's last wish should be respected. Would you deny such a simple thing? What harm could it do, I'm dying."

"...A very rich man named Seto. Lives in the rich part of Hermania."

"He runs Kaiba Corp? All by himself? Incredible."

"Well he has those lower in rank like Mr. Mokuba and Mr. Wheeler."

Malik nodded, "I assume they are the highest ranking officers."

"Correct."

"Hm. Hehe...KekeheHaHaHAHAHAHA!" The blonde busted into laughter worse than that of a demon's.

The investigator was upset by this, "You little!" He grabbed by his hair, out of his chair.

Malik slowly looked up at him, smiling, "Kehehe~ How rude officer." Malik pushed himself up, hands reaching for his arm.

Bakura wanted to cover Kisara's eyes for Pete sake, Malik had very...unearthly methods. He watched as his companion slowly yet surely attacked the man with his curse. Thorns pierced through soft flesh, stabbing through his hand. The man screamed and collapsed to the ground. Malik crawled on the table, peering over the edge, innocently like a child.

"Malik?"

The medium ignored him, he slowly crawled from the table, pouncing on the man, "Where's the exit?"

"I'm not telling-"

He grabbed the man's face, "Aw! We are being stubborn aren't we?" He chuckled, placing his hand on his stomach, "We wouldn't want to lose such a vital organ would we. Would we?"

The man shut his mouth tight. Malik giggled, placing his hands on his stomach.

Kisara closed her eyes, "Stop it!"

"Malik!"

"What?" He whined snatching his keys from his belt loop. He stood up, unlocking the door. "I'm just unlocking the door."

"I know you. You were not."

He just smirked in return, unlocking his cuffs, "Would you like to go or stay here being slapped silly?"

"How did you know that?"

"I felt your soul slowly dying."

Kisara raised an eyebrow, "Isn't someone creepy?" She said, walking towards him.

"Just a pent up bloodlust, nothing more." He threw the keys to her. "Hurry up. I know that the soldiers aren't wasting time on anything else but getting here."

Kisara nodded, "Gotcha. I'm so not up for any of this right now but let's do this shit!" She threw the key to Bakura, rubbing her newly freed hands. He unlocked the cuffs.

"Let's fucking go. We can steal a military jeep and leave Hermania through the Main Route. The total process should equal an hour at minimum." Bakura explained. He realized that Hermania had a straight route from the capital to gate during his research.

"I doubt that. Main Route has so many streets to be ambushed from."

"Yet also so many streets to shake them off our tracks."

They nodded.

"I'll take the lead seeing as through I'm familiar with this structure's format." Malik said, "Kisara stay at the rear for now. This hall is a dead end if I remember correctly."

"No place I'd rather be than the good ol' rear. Mr. Journalist's rear."

"Can it." Bakura growled.

"This is a serious mission. Today we're going to be the first to escape Hermania."


	8. Chapter 8

Stay quiet, stay close." Malik pushed open the door. They moved quietly through the hall. The blonde stopped the group upon meeting a corner, hearing voices beyond it.

"Do we really have to wait for reinforcements to come before we catch Puma?"

"We need all the guards we can get with him."

"Just seems like some cross dressing prick to me."

They laughed.

'Keep giggling officers...' He silently reached in his back pocket, pulling out a his pocket knife. He heard a noise behind him. Damn he had to act before the guards. He stood up, running for the guard. He kicked the first one to the ground, grabbing the gun of the second. He slammed backwards, crashing the man into the wall. He brought his arm up shooting out the cameras on the wall. They had to leave fast. He elbowed the guy in the gut, stealing his gun and backing away, "Let's go. Fuck being quiet. The objective is escape now."

They ran down the hall. They stopped at an elevator.

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing?" He said hearing pages flipping. That was the noise from before.

"Writing."

"Not the time." He said, rolling up his sleeves. He pushed open the elevator doors.

Kisara grinned, "Someone's strong, eh?"

"Meh. So we jump down the shaft to the third floor."

"Jump?" Bakura asked.

"Jump, fall, plummet, any word you choose but stop at the third floor."

"Not like we'd know."

Malik frowned, "It's the- nevermind you two jump to the bottom."

"We jump to the what?" Not everyone was a ninja of the sort.

"Jump to ground floor. Pry open the doors-"

"Pry what! We aren't like you!" He yelled.

"Shh! Fine!" He jumped into the shaft.

"Don't leave me, babe!" Kisara dived in after him.

"Hey, you assholes!" He followed.

Kisara laughed falling, "I'm flying!"

"You're crashing! Can't you tell direction!"

"I know the difference between right and left!"

"Do you really?"

She nodded, "One of boobs is a little bigger on one side, my right side."

"It's always ass and titties with you!" Bakura folded his arms.

"I got ass and titties! And big booty bitches!" She sung.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"How bout you both can it or I'll shut both of you up!"

"Yes, Malik..."

He landed on his feet, standing up. Now they just had to-

"Incoming!"

"Eh?"

Kisara fell into his arms. Bakura unluckily fell face first into the floor.

"Okay there, Mr. Journalist?"

"Screw you."

Malik looked at Kisara, tapping his foot. She smiled at him, nervously. He looked a little mad. Like she said earlier he's scary when he's mad. He dropped her on her ass, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, fuck. My porcelain buttocks!"

The blonde just wanted to leave the damned jail. He opened the elevator doors, slowly. He peeked out the door, the receptionist was on the phone. Quite a few guards marched in.

"Malik! The elevator!"

He looked to see the elevator descending above him. He blinked, throwing his arm up. Kisara rushed to save him, closing her eyes preparing to be crushed. Yet Bakura had grabbed her. She hit and scratched his hands. Malik was going to-

"Calm down and actually bloody look." He said.

She really didn't want to see it. She hesitantly opened up one eye. And the other shot open at the sight. Malik was actually holding up the car, still peeking out the door.

"Mr. Journalist! How's he-"

"Don't ask me."

"Mal-"

"Shh!" The blonde hissed. They guards were asking for the floor and the receptionist said there was a disturbance on the second floor with the elevator, meaning they were to apprehend all suspects. The guards headed for the staircase.

"Now." He pried the door a little more, "Go. Stay low."

"Got cha!" Kisara bent down and crawled out.

Bakura looked at Malik, "How will you get from under that?"

"If it crashes me, what will happen?"

"You'll d- nevermind." Good point.

"I have some other business. You guys go get a vehicle."

"How do I know you won't escape off by yourself?"

"I've remained loyal to you all these years. So loyal the counterpart to the ribbon I gave you, holds me together." Holds him together? "I won't leave here on my own. Even if that means just getting the two of you out."

"You're getting out too. We'll leave and visit Mum."

Malik smiled, "Sure." He didn't say that too confident. Bakura crawled out. Kisara was already down the hall. She had the dumbest hand motions the world had ever seen. He mouthed he couldn't understand.

"I CAN'T READ LIPS!"

"Who's that!"

Bakura groaned, standing and running. Kisara booked it.

"I'm going to have to start calling you an idiot again!"

"Sorry!"

They ran aimlessly through the halls, knowing there was at least a dozen guards following them.

"Kisara, I think we should turn the corner!"

Kisara looked around as they ran, she saw a door and a corner. Might as well turn the corner, "Alright!"

They turned the corner of the hallway.

BANG!

What? She turned to see Bakura on the ground. No, they couldn't have-

BANG!

Where did those bullets go? She looked at Bakura, no motion, no movement yet...She looked down at herself.

"No..." She panted out, falling to the ground.

_Dead End? Start again._

* * *

"Kisara, I think we should turn the corner!"

Wait- She felt her forehead. No bullet hole... What could have...

"Kisara-"

"Through the door!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea!" They ran into the room. Bakura quickly shoved a chair underneath the door knob. Kisara turned to see a blueprint on the desk laying out the structure.

"Bakura."

"Huh?"

"Look! Look!"

He walked over, staring at the map, "We need to go to the militia garage-" He was cut off by a loud rumbling, spects of the ceiling came down.

Kisara coughed at the dust and shook her head trying to get it off. This action caused Bakura to be slapped the sixth time today yet by hair.

"Cut it out! You are no dog!"

"You need those things on four legs? The big things?"

"That's a horse!"

She shrugged, scratching her side.

"You filthy little- Stop it!" He slapped her hand down.

"Gods!" She groaned out, "Stop being so stuck up!"

"Stop acting like a street rat!"

Kisara blinked then grabbed his shirt, "Those are fighting words where I come from, buddy. Watch it." She threw him back. She hovered over the desk.

"Hm...here." She grabbed a red pen, "We need to go here." She circled the room.

Bakura followed her marking, "Alright." Best not to address before.

They walked to the door peeking out momentarily to see no guards. They sprinted down the hallways. Kisara seemed to take the lead, mumbling all sorts of letters.

"How do you know where we're going?"

"I memorized the blueprint by abbreviation of each room name considered they are labeled."

"Wow."

She smiled, "Boi, Boiler room which is 12 doors from the garage, two hallways away."

"You're like a computer."

"I prefer a sponge sucking up knowledge."

"Or a computer."

"Yea a computer!" They turned the corner, creeping down the hall. There were two guards blocking the door.

"I'll distract them." Kisara said.

"No, I got this." Bakura nonchalantly walked in front of the guards, "Yo."

The guards pointed their guns at him, "What authorization do you have?"

"Hold up a tick, I just want to ask a question."

The guards looked at each other, "...Go ahead."

He cleared his throat, "What am I?"

"...An albino."

"No, my eyes are brown and my skin is fine in the light."

"Huh? But you're so pale..."

"I know," His eye twitched a little. He hated that adjective, it made him sound sick or something, "What am I!"

"I uh-"

"I don't belong anywhere! I'm not albino but my pigment says otherwise but my chemical makeup disagrees! I'm an anomaly! A fucking anomaly!"

"Uh-"

"WHAT AM I!"

"I dunno anymore!" The guard cried out, falling to their knees. What an idiot. He saw Kisara tiptoeing for the door.

"What's my fucking classification! I don't belong!"

"You don't belong!"

He screamed followed by the guard in tears. Kisara grinned, sneaking in. She walked around, looking at all the vehicles. A tank? No. A business car? No. She spun around and found it! The car! The perfect vehicle for them an army 'Jeep' (brand is nonexistent).

"The Adventure- mobile!" She hopped in. Oops she need a key. She shrugged it off, "They didn't call me Blue Eyed White Phantom for nothing!" She crouched down and began hot wiring the car. It wouldn't take long either.

"Kisara!"

"Here, Mr. Journalist!"

He ran up next to her.

"That was quick!"

"I give them a snippet of my bio and they burst into tears."

"Damn." She grinned, connecting the wires. The engine purred in gratitude.

"You driving?"

"Oh yea!"

He jumped into the passenger seat.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BEAUTIFUL FREAK OF NATURE!"

"Drive."

She put her foot to the gas, roughly. They sped through the faculty. Kisara was clearly just showing off.

"Kisara, slow down!" Bakura yelled over the wind.

"Wait, but look at this!" She drove them in a circle, spinning the car around. Bakura swore he going to throw up and kill her afterwards, "CUT IT OUT!"

"WOOOO!" She stopped spinning and sped from the garage.

"Kisara - oh gods!" He covered his mouth.

"We need Malik right?" She made a sharp turn, attempting to circle the building.

"PULL OVER OR YOU WILL BE APPREHENDED AND IMMEDIATELY SENTENCED TO EXECUTION!" A helicopter flew above them, shinning a blinding light. Probably a news station's chopper, considering how basic it was. Bakura stared at it. So they were broadcasting this? Great...

Kisara grinned, putting on her sunglasses, coat flapping in the wind. She stood up and threw her middle finger to the sky, "FUCK YOU, KAIBA CORP CAN EAT MY SH-"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, KID!"

"Malik?"

Said man was standing on the roof looking rather bored.

"HEY HUN!"

"Hi."

She stared at him, "IS THAT BLOOD?"

He looked at his shirt, and tasted it, "Yup."

"OH."

"WILL YOU QUIT BLOODY SCREAMING! DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!"

She cried out, slamming her foot on the gas once more, "Malik! I'm going to the front! Come down!" She yelled, driving.

"PULL OVER THIS INSTANCE OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!"

Bakura shook his head, "They're just fucking around. They don't mean it-"

The side view mirror was shot.

"Fuck you!" Kisara threw up her finger again.

"Are they seriously shooting at us! A teen and a very handsome looking journalist!"

"You could have added more uh adjectives for my description."

"Oh well." He said, pulling out his journal, crouching down.

The military truck drove next to them, ramming into their own.

"Hey!"

The truck tried to push them into the wall.

"Kisara!" Bakura said face to face with the brick.

"I'm on it!" She pushed harder on the gas pedal, pushing them closer into the wall. The door scraped against it sparking.

"Kisara!"

"On it, dammit!" She cried out. They were going to be crushed to death.

"KIS-"

She shifted the gears in reverse, sending the truck ahead of them into the wall. She sped forward before they were trapped in the explosion.

"Look at the sight!"

Bakura looked up to see the helicopter filming everything.

"Foreigners are actually defeating Kaiba Corp! What an excitingly amazing feat!"

Were they...excited? Maybe the people are sick of Kaiba Corp too?

"Looks like we're heroes!" Kisara grinned.

"Nothing like that. The news just wants views."

"I guess." She drove back to the foreground, "MALIK! I can't see him, where is he-"

"There!"

Kisara looked up, "He can fly, Bakura!" He jumped off the building and was flying towards them.

"He's descending, you direction confused hooligan!"

"Hooligan?"

Bakura stood on the seats, arms out. Malik crashed into him, making them fall into the back seat.

"Hey, babe!" The girl laughed, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Should've felt like hell cus ya fell on a demon!" She cackled at her own joke. She just received two clearly annoyed groans.

Bakura groaned, sitting up. He met Malik halfway of the both trying to get up. He noticed the blonde had a bag, must have been why he was so heavy. He climbed back into the passenger seat, "Let's go."

The sirens went off, "ESCAPE IN PROCESS. CLOSE ALL FORMS OF-" There was a sound of a struggle.

"Hn. Good thing I let out all those criminals huh?" Malik shrugged, pulling out a carton of cigarettes. Kisara and Bakura looked at him, "Say anything you want about us crooks, we always pay our dues." He lit the toxic stick with a match, "Especially to Puma."

"..."

"Drive."

She turned around, driving to the gates.

"BRUNO!"

The gates opened up. Bakura took note every criminal stood on the sides of the gates like soldiers in formation. Malik stood up and threw his fist up, "Salutations."

"Return safely, Sir!" They bowed.

"At ease, men! Go ahead, Kisara." He sat down.

She smashed her foot on the gas. The drove down main street, the direct route to the dome entrance.

"What was-"

"Everyone bows down to Puma." He blew smoke.

"That was fucking awesome! They worship you!"

He shrugged, "Takes time."

"I wanna be a crime boss!"

"No!" Malik and Bakura yelled at her. Gods, no.

The medium noticed some lights, "Company."

As soon as he said that more trucks appeared.

"Damn!" Kisara turned onto another street to lose them. The attempt was futile, "We need to slow them down!"

"Got it." Malik pulled up his bag, "Say hello to Mama." He pulled out a semi-automatic.

"When did you find the time to-"

"I didn't find Mama, Mama found me." He said, shooting the tires to the truck.

The truck flipped over and exploded, cutting off the other truck. Kisara drove back to Main street. Another helicopter appeared. Who ever was running Kaiba Corp invested in a lot of weapons.

The military helicopter shot at them from above.

Kisara seemed to be very happy at the sound of gunshots as Bakura looked like he made the biggest mistake of his life coming to Hermania. He probably should have stayed inside.

Malik, well. Malik finally felt free again. He felt his heart beat for once in years, that freedom he'd search for in all the wrong places. This felt right. He could finally shake off the darkness, he was free.

"Bloody hell, I just want to go home." Snapped him from his trance. Bakura and Kisara were both fucking their heads at the fear of being shot. He stood up.

"Get down, Mal-"

He leaped from the truck, landing on the nose of the machine. The pilot screamed. He placed his palm on the window. The glass shattered immediately at the contact, he reached and pushed the pilot from the helicopter, most likely breaking majority of his bones. He slammed his fist into the control panel, breaking it.

He jumped back to the ground. He sprinted towards the truck, leaping back into the back seat. Kisara stared at him through the rear mirror.

"What are-"

"Not exactly human."

"...oh." She went back to watching the road. That was interesting. He was so magical so majestic, so awesome like that oversized dog with a horn (unicorn).

"Can you do it slower next time so I can write all the actions down." Bakura grumbled.

"I'll try." Malik rolled his eyes.

Kisara laughed, "He'll do it in slow-mo!" She said.

"DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS!" The newscaster from the helicopter yelled.

"Malik, take them down. I don't want them broadcasting my story."

"Oh let them have their fun. This is the most fun they've filmed since the circus came last year."

"Puma~" Malik looked over to his side, "Mai?"

"Hey, hun! Got your shit for you!" She threw him their bags.

"Thanks Mai."

She smiled, "You just better put in something about Jurleichn! Matter of fact, go to Jurleichn!"

"Where's that?"

"Beyond the ruins of Bridgal!" A voice piped up from behind Mai.

"Flora?"

She stood up some to be remotely seen, "Hi Namu!"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you! Here!" She threw a box to him. It was his musicbox, "I know how you love it!"

"The little munchkin took photos following you when you left the tea shop."

"Don't say it like I'm a stalker! I thought you were kidnapped!"

Bakura scoffed, "He is kidnapped!"

Malik rolled his eyes, "Was kidnapped. He bought me."

"You...were bought? OH JOYOUS DAY! OH ME, OH MY! I KNEW YOU'D GET BOUGHT! I KNEW IT!"

"Really?" He said boredly.

"YESSIR! I WAS TELLING THE OTHERS CONSTANTLY! I KNEW!" She laughed, "I said to them, 'You know Namu's soon to be bought. They said 'Him?! Not with that disgusting, untrustworthy attitude!'"

"What the fuck did they say!"

"Huh? Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that part!"

Bakura looked back, "Picture lady?"

Flora blinked, "Oh it's you! I took the family photo of you! Oh joy! Who would have it was you! Oh congrats, Sir!"

"Let me guess you want a invite to the ceremony, too?"

"What fucking ceremony!" Malik was ready to punch in a wall.

"Question about the ceremony! Can I bring a guest?" Mai asked.

"They have to RSVP too."

Flora raised her hand, "Chicken or fish?"

"I prefer red meat yet cost wise we might side the leaner meats to serve. He doesn't eat meat so there also has to be vegetarian friendly."

They nodded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Bakura shook his head, "This needs to be discussed, dear."

"Don't call me that! I'm not marrying you! I don't even-"

"Gate ahead!" Kisara yelled.

"I'll see what I can do up ahead." Mai drove off.

Bakura turned to Malik, "You don't what?" He glared at him. He had that look in his eyes that meant to just agree with everything he said.

"Heh...I don't even why we can't have red meat too!" He nervously chuckled.

"Me either. We'll afford it somehow." He smirked. Malik wanted to jump out the car and die but he'd come back. He always would. Dammit! Kisara slowly drove in front of the gate.

"No one move suddenly." She whispered.

"Why?"

"We're completely surrounded." There was a guard on every rooftop, standing along the wall of Hermania. A crowd of people came to watch the aftermath, running from any and every district. A man dressed in a very decorated uniform like that of a general. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The man yelled, "IF I SEE ANY ACTIONS I DEEM SUSPICIOUS, YOU WILL ME SHOT TO DEATH! DO YOU HEAR ME MEN, BE READY TO SHOOT A MOMENTS NOTICE!"

"SIR, YESSIR, GENERAL WHEELER, SIR!"

"What are we going to do?" Bakura whispered.

Malik rolled his eyes, "Try playing possum."

"You must be the best at that game, aren't you?"

"...screw you."

"SLOWLY STEP FROM THE CAR!"

"What the fuck are we-"

Kisara kicked open the door, "I have a plan." Malik and Bakura looked at each other and did the same.

"HANDS UP!"

They angrily raised their hands.

"Ki-"

"YO, GENERAL!" She yelled. She heard every hammer of every gun click, "SIR, I HAVE A QUESTION! MAY I ASK YOU?"

General Wheeler stared at her, "Go ahead, child!"

"I've spent a while in Hermania, explored a lot of it too. I want to know how you do it?"

"How I do what?"

"Live with yourself." Kisara raised her head, "YOU SIR BACK AND WATCH THE WORLD CRUMBLE WITHOUT LIFTING A HELPING HAND YET A GUN! THE REIGN OF KAIBA CORP HAS CORRUPTED THESE PEOPLE INTO BELIEVING THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY PROTECTING THEM! YOU PROBABLY LOCK UP HUNDREDS OF CRIMINALS A DAY YET THE REAL CRIMINALS ARE OUTSIDE THIS DOME, THIS CAGE! WHY IS EVERYONE WILLING TO BE CAGED BECAUSE OF THE MONSTER OUT THERE BUT TELL ME THIS IS THE BEASTS OUT THERE AS BAD THE DECEITFUL LIARS IN HERE!"

The people stared wide-eyed at her. The reporter shut his mouth for the first time this evening. No guard pulled a trigger.

"ANSWER ME!" She panted.

The man took off his hat, "Kaiba Corp keeps the peace. Sennen starts the chaos. We need to shield ourselves from their tyrannical misconceptions."

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS OUT THERE! WHAT ABOUT THE INNOCENT! ARE WE S'POSE TO FORGET THEM! WHAT ABOUT OUR FAMILIES RIPPED APART, OUR CULTURES DESTROYED, OUR INDIVIDUALITY HAS BEEN CRUSHED! YOU HAVE STRIPPED THESE PEOPLE OF TRUST, HERITAGE, FAMILY, COMFORT, BUT MOST OF ALL THEIR FREEDOM! AND IN MY HOMETOWN FREEDOM IS THE LAW! THE FREEDOM TO ALL THESE THINGS YET EVEN MORE...TO FUCKING LIVE! SO TELL ME, GENERAL! HOW DO YOU LIVE WHILE RESTRICTING THESE PEOPLE TO DO SO."

The general stared at her. How the hell was this child? Why would she-

Mai and Flora walked into the circle. Mai touched her shoulder, "SHE SPEAKS TRUTH! NO MAN OR GOVERNMENT SHOULD DICTATE OR OVERRIDE OUR OVERALL SENSE OF LIFE! A GOVERNMENT IS NOT MEANT TO OPPRESS YET TO PROTECT! AND OUR GOVERNMENT HAS FAILED US GREATLY! MAY THIS DAY BE THE FIRST DAY WE TAKE BACK WHAT WAS STOLEN! DAMNED BE THE FUTURE OF WORRY AND FEAR, WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES AND OTHERS SO THAT ONE DAY WE MAY LIVE TRUE, REAL LIFE!"

"I want to see my family!" A woman cried out.

"I want to learn the language of my grandmother!" A man yelled.

"I want those damned cameras out my house!"

"Me too! I just don't want to live worrying I'm doing something against the law!"

"I want to live freely!"

"Yea!"

An uproar started amongst the crowd, "FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" They chanted. A riot started. The citizens started to fight the guards. Freedom, I suppose, gives people bravery.

That riot turned into a Civil War lasting 4 years, which is short considering the civil wars in our time. They called that first uproar: The First Day We Lived. That speech is remembered as: Blind Man's First Sight. Mai and Flora went on to- I'm getting ahead of myself! You will have to wait for that!

* * *

Location: Eternal Plain a.k.a Field Of Crosses

Time: 1:02 a.m.

Group Status: Liberated

"Kisara, you fucking genius!" Bakura smirked, driving, "I taught you everything you know of course."

She grinned, scratching her head. Malik patted her head, "I'm very proud of of you." He smiled. Kisara blushed bright red.

"Well, yea..." She sighed, happily, "Where to next Mr. Journalist?"

"Devonshire! We're paying Mummy a visit."

Kisara completely beamed, "YAHOO! I'M GONNA MEET MR. JOURNALIST'S MOM!"

* * *

"Isis?"

"What Ryou?" She moved her game piece.

"Your windows are so oddly blurry. Why not clean them?"

She looked at him, "Because that's not grime. It's people."

The Angel gasped.

"Not people people. Souls. The souls that cling to me that I cast out."

"What type?"

"I used to attract regretful souls now all I get are lost souls, a far more pitiable bunch."

"How so?"

"Lost souls have no purpose on any spiritual or human plain."

"Isis...I followed your spiritual energy here but where is this home located?"

The psychic shrugged, "I hardly know anymore."

"Why did you build your house here then?"

"I didn't. I was sentenced here."

Ryou stared at her. What in the heavens did she do for such a punishment?

_"God saw his children on a pathway to doom_

_He weeped for he knew they'd die by Spring's first noon._

_So he thought to himself to end their lives_

_And keep the strong villagers reputation and pride._

_So tell me now, in your sight?_

_Tell me now was God right?"_

"Tricky one:

Fate never changes, they were destined to die

But blessed are they who show humble pride

They died not by their own human hand

And in the end it was God's holy plan.

So in conclusion God was right

And this is true in my gracious sight."

"How flowery." Isis smiled.

Ryou blushed, "Well I take pride in defending my lord!"

"Heh, I guess you have to take pride in something."

"What do you take pride in Isis?"

She tapped her fingers on the table thinking, "All my decisions thus far. I have not a single regret."

Ryou looked at his hands. If she repented for her sins would she still be locked in this home? If she felt sorry would she be set free. Whatever she did must have been _truly_ sinful...


	9. The Blind See

Character Bio~

Joey Wheeler : Armed Forces General of Kaiba Corp

Status: Alive

Current Location: Hermania

Likes: Curry rice, arcade (in disguise), praying for his sister

Dislikes: domestic violence, kids going through rough times, the slums of Hermania

Allies: Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba? and Kaiba Corp

Enemies: Sennen, revolutionists, Mai Valentine

Background: Living with the fact that his sister would forever be blind from his fault, Joey Wheeler soon gave up on morals and turned to crime. He soon started to do anything and everything to try and afford her medical expenses now. He had little care for the laws and was arrested countless times. Yet he always got out. One day he was looking for a job when a boy walked up to him asking for help. He saw the kid he once was and went to help him. Apparently the boy's brother was sick. When Joey followed him he realized they had walked to the rich side of Hermania. The boy asked him how long do people sleep. He said they should eight hours. The boy said his brother was asleep for two days. He had a fume poisoning, a condition like a 48 hour virus. Joey felt bad for him. He helped him care for his brother and asked who was caring for them and he said the last servant quit that day. Joey decided to help him. They kept each other's secrets and decided to take over Kaiba Corp. Too late though, Hermania had been left in shambles by his father. Joey and that boy promised to one day fix Hermania but tragedy befell. The sick boy became ill to the point of a coma and hasn't woken since. His brother and he vowed to see a day where the boy, now man, woke and took over but...waiting can last an eternity.

[Transmission Ended]

* * *

"Kisara, please stop taking off your clothes in such a manner."

She was flinging stuff every thing everywhere, "Can it! I want to make a good impression!" Mr. Journalist's mommy! Yay!

"Pipe down." Malik muffled into the car seat. He'd be sleeping the two days it took to make it back to Devonshire.

"Sleeping Beauty, get up. We'll be there soon."

"Handsome is a better adjective." He grumbled.

"Sexy is a betterer adjective."

Bakura stopped the vehicle dead in its track, " _Betterer_?" Bakura asked, turning to look at her.

She leaned back into the seat, frightened.

"WHAT'S AN ADJECTIVE!"

"A DESCRIBING WORD OR PHRASE, SIR!"

"WHAT ARE THE TYPES!"

"ADJECTIVES CAN BE OF QUALITY, QUANTITY, DEMONSTRATING, AND POSSESSIVE!"

"WHAT ELSE!"

"THEY CAN ASK A QUESTION SUCH AS INTERROGATIVE OR SOMETIMES COMPARE, SIR!"

"IF YOU KNOW THAT THEN TELL ME WHAT'S BEFORE AND AFTER BETTER, SWINE!"

She began twiddling with her thumbs, "GOOD, BETTER, BEST IS THE ORDER SIR!"

"Then rephrase your sentence."

She nodded, "Sexy is the best adjective to use."

"Good." He started the car.

Malik frowned, "Shove it down her throat why don't you."

"Grammar is a basic necessity of success."

"A pretty face never hurt either."

Bakura looked at him, "Brains are better than beauty."

"Beauty easily overlaps brains. It takes less work too."

"Well-"

Kisara loudly belched, "Oh god, that was the horse." She chuckled.

Bakura coughed, "Goddamn! Brush your teeth!"

"Maybe later." She pulled on some sockings, "How do these things work!"

Malik looked at her sadly, "You disgusting little baby."

She stood up, "Help me! Bakura, you said you'd help me! You're not helping!" The stocking were really starting to vex her. How was she supposed to get her other leg in!

"Sit down!" He yelled.

"Help me!"

"Malik!"

"Sleeping."

Kisara screamed like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Act your age!" He purposely swiveled the car to make her fall and hit Malik. Everyone stayed quiet, recoiling from the jolt. Kisara slowly sat up, shaking her head like a dog again hitting Bakura.

"That's fucking it!" He turned around trying to strangle her.

"GAHHHH!" She screamed.

Malik grabbed the wheel, "Hey! Children! Children, stop it! I will stop this fucking car!" He looked out in front of them, "Dammit!" He threw his bag on the break pedal. Bakura flew out the car, Kisara slammed her head on the car floor, "Uh fuck." She curled up into a ball.

Malik looked around for a second. Where'd it go? Where'd it go? Bakura got up off of the ground, "Malik!"

"I saw something! I swear!" It was right in front of him!

Bakura gripped his hair, "SIT IN THE FUCKING BACK!"

Malik looked back ahead. What...what was that...

"GET IN THE FUCKING BACK!"

He glanced at Bakura who was fuming. Kisara nudged him saying she'd kindly switch. They switched spots. He sighed. He did see something. The ride was silent from there on. Everyone had something to shut them up.

"To lighten up the mood...let's listen to my mixtape." Bakura snatched the tape out her hand and threw it, "I keep more than one."

"Kill me."

* * *

"I want them gone! Eliminated!"

"Mokuba, please-"

"Who are these idiots!" The teen bellowed, gripping his long hair, "They just waltz in and fuck up everything! They ruined everything! And they have Puma on their side!"

Joey frowned, "Maybe people won't notice it was him."

"Won't notice! The man fucking took down a helicopter with his bare hands, of course they know who it was! We don't need them going around the world."

"But they're out of Hermania!"

"So! If they write that stupid little book, everyone will know of this incident. And if Puma is helping writing it, we should expect a greater rebellion than Sennen."

Joey knew what he'd write about. The cruelty of Hermania. Their abandonment of the rest of the world.

"What if we explained our purpose? Tell them that we're trying to rebuild Kaiba Corp, trying to keep the people here safe! Hermania is overpopulated and food is scarce, if we let more people in most would have to turn to cannibalism. Tell them-"

"Talking only will cause miscommunication. We do not converse on terrorism. We act. Set up a force to take outside. Use the tracking devices we put on the trucks. Leave no evidence of their existence. Destroy them." Mokuba placed his hand on the window. This was happening far too early. He hadn't even woken yet and-

"Mokuba, this isn't what he'd want. We have to-"

"Joey Wheeler, you promised my brother you'd restore the Kaiba name. You've only half fulfilled your promise. You told him you were a man of your word. Is your word invalid?"

"He wouldn't want-"

"How would you know! It's your fault he's like this now. It's your fault we're in this predicament. It's your fault they got away. And it's your fault Serenity is not here today. Now, go fix the one mistake you can and do not argue with me. I'm an actual Kaiba and I think I know the best for my name yet you need to figure what to do with yours."

Joey stared at him. How bitter had he'd grown?

"Shut the door on your way out."

The blonde clenched his jaw, "Yes sir." He turned on his heel and left. Monsters are create in the dark, ignorant shadows yet was this what happens when they are forced into all seeing light.

* * *

"Kisara, stop teasing your hair." Malik grumbled.

"I want volume."

"You want split ends."

Bakura was forced to listen to their hair arguement for at least an half an hour.

"Split ends won't damage it."

"...You don't know much about hair, do you?"

"Shush let momma do her thang." She then sprayed an excessive amount of hairspray in her hair.

Bakura coughed, "Put that shit away!"

"Fuck you!" She shook the can.

"Take the can from her Malik!"

"I want to die." Malik mumbled lying on the seat cushion.

The journalist then decided he was an idiot for even thinking he would help.

"You two incompetent blokes!"

"Imma look so good~"

"I'm too old for this shit. Kill me."

Bakura growled. He grabbed the pamphlets from Hermania and threw them at Malik.

Kisara looked up in the rear view mirror, she glanced in front of them, "AHH! HOUSE!"

Bakura looked in front of him, "GAH!" He slammed his foot on the break. Malik rolled onto the floor, Kisara hitting the dashboard, "Fuck." They groaned.

"My gods,what's the racket!"

Kisara sprung up.

"Momma?" The white haired male said, rubbing his head, "Hey."

"Don't hey me, boy! You almost flew straight into my kitchen."

"The fridge?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me dear, gods..." He started to say a prayer.

Kisara looked at the woman, "Are you Momma Touzoku?"

"I suppose."

"I am Kisara Miyabi! And I'm very excited to meet you!" She hopped out the truck, extending her hand.

The pale blue haired woman stared at her. Kisara smiled yet she was quite nervous. The woman dumped her cup of water over her head. The girl screamed. The woman then brought her apron up and wiped her dry with a back and forth motion.

"Mom." Bakura groaned.

She pulled the apron away, "Done." She smiled, leaning down face to face, "Nice to meet you, Kisara. I couldn't see you under all that grime on your face and grease in your hair."

Wait a tic? That's exactly what Mr. Journalist said!

She laughed, "Guess so!"

Malik sat up, stretching. Bakura tapped his shoulder and pointed towards his mom.

"Hm?" He turned around.

They looked at each other.

"You got older, Malik." She smiled.

"You got old, Mom."

She smiled at him, "Come give me a hug."

"I have this thing about touching, I hate it."

She pulled him from the truck by his arm, "Oh how I missed you. Bakura is such a fuck up and wouldn't even get mad when I picked on him." She dragged him.

"Really?" He said with monotone.

"I missed your constant yelling around the house too." She dragged him into the house.

Kisara blinked, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since I don't know when." Bakura got out the truck, "He was always her baby though."

"What about you?"

"Just her son."

The girl tilted her head, confused.

"I don't get it."

"Nothing to get. She just knew him longer."

"Is Malik older?"

Bakura scratched his head, "Kinda." Malik was pretty old yet he had major and minor deaths. The one in Hermania was a minor death. Any reenactment was a minor death and didn't change anything. A major death was a spiritual thing. Something about a curse malfunctioning or another curse user killing him. That restarted his biological makeup, redoing the aging process. Or some shit like that.

"Oh. Where's the food?"

He motioned to follow him. They walked into the small house.

"Whoa! This place is nice."

"Hn." It looking very old and antique like to him. They walked into the kitchen to see Momma Touzoku trying to force feed Malik a biscuit. She looked very amused by his resentment.

"C'mon eat it!"

"I'll kill you and blame it on your miserable son."

"Miserable?" Bakura asked.

He looked at him, "Indeed."

"...Witch." He mumbled.

Malik stood up furiously, "I am not a witch!"

"Voodoo witch doctor."

The blonde threw his mother's hard crunchy biscuits at him.

"Ow! You put rocks in the biscuits! Again!" Kisara blinked. His mother shrugged, smirking, "I just felt you coming." Kisara pushed her foot on the biscuit. It was a rock inside! She looked at Bakura's mom. She was-

"I cleaned your room too."

"So get the gas mask?"

She smugly shrugged. He rolled his eyes, "You better cut this shit out." She grinned. "Crazy bitch." He mumbled.

"Malik, pass me the juice."

He frowned, grabbing the pitcher. He completely scowled, "Glue."

"Tar!" She bounced up and down, giddy.

He sighed, splashing the contents on her then smashing the pitcher on the table, "I'm going to the truck." He left. She cackled on the floor, hysterically. Kisara took a step back. Bakura grabbed her.

"Pay her no mind. She's only good when then suns up."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She was so confused.

He dung in the couch, pulling a mask out. "Go with Malik."

"But-"

"Go, shoo!" He turned around, walking upstairs.

Kisara scratched her head. Alright, maybe Malik would explain. She walked outside.

"Malik?" She approached the truck.

He opened one of his eyes, "What?"

"How old are you?"

"I told you before I don't remember."

She hopped in the back seat, "Bakura said you are old."

"Bakura is a little shit and I think we both know that."

"Oh ok...why is Ms. Touzoku being so..."

"Fucking insane is what you're looking for. She has a condition. She'll be better in the morning."

"What do you mean by that?"

He sighed, "She turns psycho at night. It's like a transformation, during the day she's a lamb and at night she becomes a wolf."

"Oh..." She wasn't really good with animals but she didn't question once more.

There was a sound of glass breaking and yelling. Kisara shuddered. Malik climbed into the driver's seat, "Let's take a ride. It's not too dark." He started the car up. The yelling was far too annoying to him and too frightening to Kisara. He backed up.

"Ain't used to yelling?"

"Just ain't heard it in a while."

"Hn. Kind of sucks huh?" He leaned on the door,

"Yea, I guess." She leaned back into the seat of the truck. She looked up to the sky. The clouds were moving into a strange pattern. As the clouds twisted and turned a pale light shone through them. What did it-

She took the notepad she stole from their dingy apartment in Hermania and a quil from Bakura's secret stash. She quickly sketched out what she saw. The image was gone as soon as it came. She had focused on it so much she didn't even realize they were driving downhill.

Malik didn't really seem to care how steep the sloop was while Kisara felt she was going to topple over. He hummed a little song.

"Uh, Malik!" She cried as she almost flew out of the vehicle.

"Hm?"

"It's kinda steep, right!"

"Huh? Really? Then let's get to the bottom." He slammed his foot to the gas.

"Ah!" The car detracted from the sloop and flew onto the ground. Abruptly stopping. Kisara sunk down the seat. Could Malik even drive?

"OK back there?"

"Just peachy." She crawled up. And looked in front of them, "Woah..." A small town was before them in ruins. Some houses stood tall in tatters yet others were simply piles of dust. Windows were knocked out and doors lay flat on the ground.

"Home sweet home huh?"

"This is where you and Bakura grew up?"

He got out the truck, "Yup. Ol' Devonshire."

Kisara got out the truck too. They walked into the town, "There!" He pointed to a building with the top blown off, "That was the bakery! Mr. Brnye ran it with an iron fist! He'd always be screaming at Bakura. Telling him 'Boy, if I were your parent, you wouldn't be running the streets reckless.' Bakura didn't like him too much but I thought he was hilarious. We'd come before he'd close shop. He told his best jokes then."

"Like what?"

"Hmm...oh I got one! So a woman awoke during the night to find that her husband was not in bed. She put on her robe and went downstairs. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him. He appeared to be in deep thought, just staring at the wall. She saw him wipe a tear from his eye and take a sip of his coffee.

"What's the matter dear? Why are you down here at this time of night?" she asked.

"Do you remember twenty years ago when we were dating and you were only 16?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Do you remember when your father caught us in the back seat of my car making out?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember when he shoved that shotgun in my face and said, 'Either you marry my daughter or spend twenty years in jail?'"

"Yes, I do," she said.

He wiped another tear from his cheek and said, "You know...I would have gotten out today."

Kisara looked at him, "No he didn't!" She laughed, "That bastard!"

"Ol' Mr. Brnye had a bad mouth. He had like three ex wives."

"That's where he got his good material!"

Malik nodded.

"One more?" The girl asked.

"Hmm...a guy walks into a full bar holding a shotgun and says, 'Which one of you slept with my wife, I'll shoot the man who did.'

A guy in the back stands up and and says, "You don't have enough bullets."

Kisara cackled, "Burn!" She took a deep breath, "I like that guy."

"So did I." They walked a bit more, stopping in front of a big building. Malik went up the steps and touched the door, "The school house. Mind exploring a bit?" He called.

"No!" She followed him up the steps. He pushed open the old, rotten oak doors. The door gave a bit of resistance but he pushed through. They walked inside. He glanced at the door to see skeletons clinging to it, oh that explained it.

"That's awful."

"There's worse places to die." He mumbled.

"I meant that they are even dead." She said, "Any specific place?"

"Kindergarten." He answered pushing fallen planks to crawl through, "Ladies first."

"I'm not holding up the planks so you can go." She joked.

"Haha. Go through."

She smirked and crawled underneath the planks. It was dark and hard to make out everything when she stood back up, "Be careful, it's pitch black over here."

"Got you." He crawled over. It sounded like something was going to give, he moved a bit faster. He felt something pull him, he rolled from the debris. The planks fell roughly through the floorboards. He stood up, dusting himself off, "Moral of the story, don't play in abandoned buildings kids." He took the tiny flashlight from his key chain. (Which had no keys just good luck charms).

"I know right." They walked down the hall, "What's special about Kindergarten?"

"That's where I first met Bakura."

She blinked, "Mr. Journalist and you went to school together?"

"Initially. I ended up going to a private school, he went to public. We never saw each other until-well that's a story for another time."

"Aw, naw tell it now!"

"Nope."

She crossed her arms, "Jerk."

"Thug."

"Damn right. So...really quick question?"

Malik looked at her, "Uh huh."

"Are you and Mr. Journalist...I dunno... a thing?"

"A thing?"

"Yea. Like an item?" She scratched her head, embarrassed.

He grinned, "Oh I don't know...Why, does it matter?"

"Huh? No no...just wanted to know." She blushed. She was just kinda curious.

"Hmm. Not really."

She blinked, "Really?"

"It's been ten or so years since I've seen him, we're not starting from where we left off. Plus I don't particularly want to, not after what he did to me."

"What did he-"

"Here's the room." He pushed the old rotten door open. Kisara peeked inside and saw a little light. She looked closely as the light got brighter and engulfed her vision completely.

* * *

_She rubbed her eyes gently, "Fuck Malik did you see that light! Shit I almost went blind!" She opened her eyes completely, "Malik?" Kisara scratched her head. Where was she at? Some elementary school or something. She looked and saw a bulletin board. It read 2XXX._

_"Huh! This is about 20 years old! Cheap ass school can't even afford new shit!" She cried out, throwing the paper on the ground but her hand just went through the wall, "AHH! HOLY COW!" She cried._

_She was...She was... A fucking ghost. Her purpose must be to haunt this shitty ass school!_

_"Booo!" She laughed. Naw that was bullshit but what was going on. She walked down the hall._

_"Maybe I'm trippin. Maybe she shouldn't have had those mushrooms! Well shit, if they weren't meant for eating they shouldn't have been lying there on the ground!" She screamed to herself._

_She turned around to see if anyone new had entered the hall and it was all white. There was completely nothing._

_"Da fuck?" She saw a door and was a small classroom of little people inside playing with toys, "Aw look at the babies!" Kisara squealed._

_"Class quiet down, I'm learning stuff." A woman said dying her hair, reading a instructional book. She had many piercings and a tattoo up her arm._

_"You're still gonna mess it up." A kid mumbled._

_"Bakura, shut up for once!"_

_Kisara looked at the child. Mr. Journalist- no! Baby Mr. Journalist! He was so cute! With his short white hair and red tee._

_"Whatever, granny." He snarked. He was really bad too._

_"Bad ass motherfucker." She grumbled. She glanced towards her desk, "Malik! Out of my jewelry!"_

_The little boy came from the desk covered in bracelets and rings. His blonde hair was a bit messier and shorter but still quite shiny._

_"I wasn't in your jewelry!"_

_"You little liar! I know your daddy told you lying was bad!"_

_"Yea but he also said if you didn't do your job right, you'd get fired Hiromi."_

_Hiromi fumed, "Ishtar stop snitching on me to your parents!"_

_"I won't if you dye my hair."_

_"Your dad will see."_

_"Then a tattoo in a place he won't see. Like my butt."_

_"I want a tattoo too!" Bakura yelled._

_She threw her book in their direction, "I'll do it myself On you," She pointed to Malik, "I'll put thief! And him I'll put shipping because I want to ship your badasses to the other side of the world!"_

_Bakura folded his arms, "They don't ship that far."_

_Hiromi screamed, gripping her hair. She retracted them as soon as she felt dye, "Dammit!" Malik and Bakura giggled, "Oh that is funny? I'll give you something to laugh at!" She grabbed them, tickling them senseless and making a colorful mess._

_Kisara smiled. The room went completely white._

_"Kisara...Kisara..." She heard whisper beside her. She rubbed her eyes once more and colour rushed into her sight, "KISARA!"_

* * *

"GAH!" She fell over in shock, "Gods, what!"

"You're ok! You just stopped moving!" He grabbed his chest, "I didn't know what was wrong and I kept shaking you but no response."

She saw he was worried, "I'm fine! Fine! Let's just go in!"

He blinked, "Huh? Oh yea." He glanced at her before entering the room. The room had a gaping hole in the ceiling. Desks scattered everywhere, burned remains of book lay on the ground. The kids must have been learning to read.

Malik walked to the board, "Hi there." He grinned.

Kisara peek over the desk to see him talking to a skeleton. She slowly walked next to him. He reached out and put his hand on the skull. His fingers twirled on the few wispy hairs left on it, "Your hair is brown again. You know, I liked it brown though. It was more natural."

"Malik...why...why don't you just take your contacts out."

He looked at her, "How did you know?"

"I put the pieces together." She'd used 'context clues' and plus he'd whisper shit every time they pass a cemetery in Hermania. She thought he was crazy at first but she caught on.

He sighed, "I wanted to tell you properly."

She smiled gently, "Why not speak to them?"

"...Spirits are meant to rest. My eyes are very bright in the spiritual world. They draw them in like moths to a flame."

"The spirits deserve some good company. Guess how boring being dead must be."

"It's not the natural order of things."

Kisara frowned, "And this dystopia was?" She knew this world was a cruel and awful place. She knew generations before her ruined her future. This wasn't supposed to happen. Those before them took it for granted.

"What if-"

"Why think?"

He closed his eyes, pulling something out his back pocket. He only took his took contacts out with the music box ceremony. Maybe it was time to face up to the dead. He had been avoiding it for so long. He slowly reached for his bag, taking out his case. Maybe it would be fine. The spiritual plain was never scary or anything. He opened the case.

The spirits were always polite.

He opened his eye.

They were always happy to be seen too.

He pulled the contacts out gently, shutting his eyes tight afterwards.

"Dumbass, you're talking about my dye while your wearing those shoes?"

He opened his eyes, "Bitch watch your mouth!" He yelled then covered his mouth, "Hiromi?"

The spirit smirked, "Naw, it's fucking Brnye. I hate my fucking ex wives!"

He laughed. She was so keen on mocking others. "You can see me huh? I always knew you were special. Plus pretty."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like her.

"Pretty stupid!" She cackled, "I'm so funny!"

"Funny looking." He grinned.

Kisara smiled as it looked like Malik was talking to a whole lot of nothing. Heart warming invisible reunions made her shed a tear.

Hiromi looked at her, "Can she see me?"

"No."

The spectre grabbed some chalk and wrote on the board 'Sup'. Kisara stared at the board, "Uh, hi." Hiromi wrote 'Shit, where'd you buy your hair dye? You got good coverage.'

"Hiromi-"

"Give me a break."

Kisara scratched her heard, "All natural. I don't think ghosts can put on hair dye."

Hiromi nodded, "Smart girl."

"Thanks."

"You're not very bright for bringing her in here. This joint is falling apart."

"No shit, Sherlock." He crossed his arms.

She grunted, "Malik, why did you come back?"

"To visit."

"After all these years? Did you even hear about the bombing?"

He shook his head.

"Damn. Looks like things have changed for the worse huh? At least you and the Touzoku Family survived."

"Meh. Living ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"Hah! Damn right, boy! Yet there are more opportunities! I'm stuck in this ghost town til I move on."

He looked at her, "What's keeping you?"

She turned around to the front of the classroom where the spirit children were playing, "That one." She pointed to a little chubby boy with big brown eyes, "I got to make sure my boy gets there before me."

"You...a son?" Malik covered his mouth, astonished.

"Yea, my joy and happiness. His name is Watermelon."

The blonde frowned, "You didn't...you crazy bitch."

"Hey, I was joking! I am not that fucked up am I?"

He just looked back at the boy, "Can I talk to him?"

"Yea." She hopped off the desk, "Michael?"

The little boy looked up, "Yes, mommy?"

"Mommy wants you to meet an old friend of hers. This is dick bag." He glared at her, "Oops I mean Malik."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malik sir."

Malik smiled, "Hi sweetheart. How old are you?"

He looked at his fingers, then held up four, "Three." Hiromi grinned and fixed his fingers. The boy smiled at his mom.

"You are a beautiful family." He said with sadness lingering in his throat. Never once had he experienced such a thing for himself.

"Malik," Hiromi put her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for seeing us. I know the world forgot about us but it's good knowing someone remembered."

"I'd never forget." He smiled, "This is my home."

She pushed her dyed her from her shoulders (that's what she looked like before she died) and hugged him. The hug could be felt yet it was quite cold. He hovered his arms around her because flesh would just phase through.

"Thank you," She whispered, shakily.

Hiromi did something he never saw her do before...cry.

* * *

He drove up a less steep hill.

"Malik?"

"Yea, Kisara?"

"How was it?"

He glanced at her, "Enlightening. It really...it really opened my eyes."

She smiled, "Good."

He pulled something from his pocket throwing it out the window.

"What was-"

"Contacts. Don't need em."

She laughed.

* * *

Ryou smiled, "This juice is good Isis!"

Isis angrily looked at the angel. Why did she have to fix him a meal? He was dead there was no point in eating, "It's xxxxxx blood."

He gagged, spitting into the cup, "Oh."

"Don't get picky it's my house."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

She scowled, "Don't apologize. Weakling."

The smile slowly returned to his face, "Isis, you should smile more."

"No point. I cut that out ages ago."

"Why? It makes you feel better!"

"Were you sad when I called you weakling? Is that smile to help?"

He stayed quiet. She sighed, rolling her eyes, "That's not blood, it's wine."

"Huh! I'm not allowed to drink!" He cried.

"You're not allowed to bet your halo and play this game either but look what we have here!" She snarked, "I don't see what's worse been in trapped here or being trapped here with a angel who can't tell right from wrong!"

Ryou blinked, "I can see right from wrong but it's blurry."

"It should not be for an angel and that's god's law if I know it! Angels aren't made out of humans either, they are their own creature and no spirit can become one!"

"Oh." He said, quietly. They sat in silence. Was Isis right?


	10. Coming to Light

Location: Bakura's home, Devonshire Ruins, Bellacy

Time: 10:23am

Group Status: Groggy, currently fucked up

Kisara woke up that morning hungry. Her stomach seemed to have woke her up. She tried to comb through her white locks with her fingers but her hand was almost entangled. She stood up from the bed and walked downstairs. Momma Touzoku was a bit bigger than her so the night gown was slightly hanging over her shoulders.

She treaded the steps slowly, heading for the kitchen. She glanced at the couch. Malik and Bakura were squeezed onto the poor piece of furniture. Malik looked pissed off in his sleep. His face was balled up and a scowl hung firmly on his features. Bakura looked practically dead, his limbs scattered about lifeless. Wasn't Bakura upstairs? Oh well.

Kisara continued for the kitchen. She saw a woman making eggs on the stove. Her hair was curly and fluffy, practically as pillowy as cotton. She was just as pale as Bakura and herself. Her apron tied in a big bow behind her.

"Oh darn it!" She mumbled in her soft, gentle voice. She tried to pick the little bits of shell out, but slightly burned her fingers.

Kisara leaned on the door post. Did Bakura have a sister?

"Uh excuse me?" She asked.

The woman jumped a mile high. She looked absolutely frightened, "W-who are you!" She grabbed the frying pan and held it up like a weapon. The eggs went flopping to the floor. She was hardly threatening with her trembling, shaky hands, "W-When my son comes back from his j-journey, you're gonna be in a world of trouble!" She cried.

Kisara took a step forward to try and calm her down and explain. The woman swung at her clumsily, "Stay back!"

The girl tried to hold up her hands in defeat yet just made the woman scream in fright as she did. She swung the pan at Kisara. She luckily dodged. Kisara looked to where she hit to see a huge dent in the door frame. If that would have hit her...

"Mom!" Bakura ran in grabbing the pan from her.

"Mom?" Kisara scratched her head. This chick was completely different from the woman last night.

"B-b-Bakura?!" She grabbed him and hugged him, "Oh my darling baby boy has come home! My wittle snookie bumpkin has finally come back to momma!"

"Yea." He mumbled still tired.

"Let mommy make her baby a nice good breakfast! Do you want waffles?"

"Noooo. I want pancakes." He whined into her shoulder.

"Anything for mommy's wittle snuggle puss." She rubbed his back.

Kisara just scratched her head and walked back to the living room. She lied on the couch, snuggling into the soft cushions. The pillow was so warm and soft!

"Get off my ass." Malik grumbled into the couch.

Kisara sat up, "Why are you lying like that?" His top half of his body was hanging from the arm of the couch.

"I'm trying to wake myself up. And I don't know how."

"You don't know how to wake yourself up?"

He shook his ass meaning no.

"Why not?"

"I just never had to wake up." He mumbled.

She tapped her foot, "Jerk your body upwards."

He pulled himself up only to fall over on the floor. He groaned, eyes still shut tiredly. He lied on his side in the fetal position.

"Kisara..."

She sighed and sat on him, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Carry me outside. And bury me. I don't want to live in this world blind, paralysed and tired."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

She stood up and then picked him up with all her strength. She walked to the door struggling a bit. She rammed it in with his legs and stumbled down the steps. She dropped him in the dusty ground and began to dig with her bare hands. She was doing this for him!

"How tall are you?"

"I don't know."

She looked at him and decided she was gonna need a shovel, "I'll be right back!"

He whined. She ran to the back of the house to see a small shed. There was a shovel and gardening tools sat beside it. There was fresh dirt on them. Was Bakura's sister digging something? She picked up the shovel and ran back to Malik.

Bakura was standing here with Malik on his back.

"Hey I'm burying that bastard!" Kisara ran over.

"I tried to tell him!" Malik cried.

He looked down at her, "No burying Malik. No matter what death wish he asks you, ignore him!"

"Kill me."

"See that, that's not someone wishing to die because of important reasoning. That's an idiot."

Kisara put her hands on her hips, "That's not how it works. You can't dub someone an idiot because they want to die."

"He's an idiot for still believing he can." With that he turned around, entering that house. She kicked her foot, "Get in the damned house!" She sprinted into the house. What the hell was he on about? Malik could die like anyone else! And she had to get that fucking shovel for nothing!

* * *

"Oh my. I'm sorry Kisara."

"It's fine." She grinned. It was Bakura's mother who was in the kitchen, she did look different during the day.

The woman gave a slight nod, "Well eat as much as you want dear." She said, sitting a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Thank you!"

Malik came in with one of this old kimono untied like more of a bathrobe. Apparently his body was asleep but his brain wasn't. So Bakura kindly dumped him into a tub of boiling hot water. He was still sweating a bit.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"M...Malik, is that you?" She gasped with tears in her eyes.

"No. It's fucking Brnye."

She laughed then hugged him. He seemed less resentful than last time.

"You seem happy." He said.

"I'm so happy." She put her face in his neck, "So very happy." She cried, "You're alive and well."

"Of course I'm alive."

"You know what I mean. Thank the gods for such a blessing."

He stood there, "I suppose."

Ms. Touzoku looked up at him, sweetly. Kisara blinked. Did his whole family have a Malik fetish? She saw the appeal though.

"Can I eat now?" Malik asked, indifferently.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, pulling him to the table. He sat down, "Tell me of your life."

"I got fucked for a living."

Kisara choked on her juice. He couldn't cover it up or something!

"Oh...What else?"

"I was a crime boss who heavily dealt in the black market and for about a year did hard drugs but I got bored."

The girl looked at him horrified, "What the actual fuck!"

"What?"

"You did drugs!"

He shrugged, "For a year. You know the kids are sniffing toxins these days. I didn't like the idea, seemed stupid so I quit." Toxins destroyed his brother from being around it and they were purposely inhaling it. It's stupid.

"What a reason..." Ms. Touzoku said, sipping her coffee.

"I got bored too. Things get old fast to someone like me."

The woman looked away, knowingly, "I see...Isis and Rishid, how do they fair?"

He gripped his fork, in shock, "They...they..." He stared at the table, "They..." He went silent.

"Uhh...I'm going to tidy up a bit. I didn't know we had guests." She smiled, standing.

Malik stabbed his eggs. He said something in a language Kisara didn't know.

She nodded then walked away.

"What did you say?"

He continued quietly eating. Kisara stared at him. Things were very strange since they arrived to Bakura's home. Everyone was acting different. Mr. Journalist was on edge and cautious like something or someone would get him, Malik was more cold and distant and Ms. Touzoku completely changed overnight like a curse or something.

"Bakura will be down soon. I'm going back into town."

Kisara went to stand.

"Alone."

She blinked then narrowed her eyes, "No."

"Just stay here."

"I'll do what I want."

He glared at her, "And so will I." He stood up and walked out.

Kisara wanted to smash something. He was fine last night! What was his problem. She ran to the living room and immediately started changing. Like any way in hell she was letting him leave, especially in that town. It was falling apart.

She threw on some camouflage pants and a black tee. She braided her hair and threw it behind her. Bakura came downstairs and glanced at him.

"What are you gonna do? Go on a recon mission or something?"

She smirked, "No."

"Hn. Don't get in trouble."

"By who? There literally nothing but crosses here."

He scratched his junk, "Then the guy to put the crosses then, smartass."

"I'll scratch it for you."

"Stop making passes at me so early. You're like 5."

"I'm 16."

He blinked, "Thought you were younger."

"Woman in my family age slow. My mom is in her 50s."

"Damn." She looked about thirty.

Footsteps resounded from the stairs.

"Kisara take those damned clothes off, you're not coming. Bakura I need the keys." He said. The blonde was dressed in all black, with a shawl and sunhat.

"Who died?"

"Your social life about a decade ago. Keys." He flipped his hair over his shoulder.

Bakura scowled, "I'm going."

Malik marched out the door.

"You better not hot wire the car whore!" He yelled out the window, seeing him do just the opposite, "Why did I pick criminals for this team."

Kisara ran outside. She ran and threw her body on the hood of the truck. Bakura grabbed his boilerman hat, shirt and keys. The girl covered the windshield with her body.

"You're not fucking leaving!"

"Try me, bitch!" He yelled, driving in reverse.

Bakura ran and jumped into the back of the truck, "Pull the hell over!" He slammed the gears into neutral.

Kisara sat up on the hood and brought her fists up attempting to hit Malik. Bakura jabbed her in the stomach.

"Get your ass in the truck and sit down!"

"I was just kidding!" She got off.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, "Move." He said to Malik.

He gripped the wheel, "No. Get out. I have- no need to do something."

"Seems important so it's better to have backup."

"How much help are you two?" He said, seriously not joking in the slightest.

"I am comic relief!" Kisara yelled.

"And I am judgemental advice."

He licked his lips then gingerly smiled as an idea popped into his head. Bakura and Kisara jumped back a little at the display. Malik touched his cheeks as he turned to them, "Drive please."

They looked at each other.

"Sure..." Bakura said, slowly. Malik hopped out the car and walked to the other side. They switched spots.

"Uh, where-"

"Town." He smiled.

What the hell was he up to?

* * *

Location: Devonshire Ruins

Time: 11:02 a.m.

"He ran away. Again." Kisara groaned.

"Handcuffs!" Bakura yelled, craving it into the side of a house. Fifty must be his lucky number when he was pissed off.

"Where could he have gone? He visited the school yesterday."

The white haired man stopped, "He went where?"

"The school?"

He gripped her shoulders, "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Dammit! He's going fucking back in time!"

"Back in time!"

"Metaphorically! He's wants something from the past maybe." Bakura growled.

"You?"

They looked at each other then busted into laughter.

He whipped a tear from his eye, "Good one."

"Thanks. So like unfinished business? Ooo, what if it's to see if something is intact!"

"Could be. Let's go to his favorite places."

Time: 2:47 p.m.

They were covered in dust and ashes, sitting disheveled. The past three buildings collapsed while they were in them with no sign of Malik.

"Ok Kisara, rip it out." Bakura panted out, holding his legs.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I don't want a fucking shard of glass sticking out my leg."

She frowned, "But..."

"JUST DO IT!"

She ripped the chunk of glass from him.

"Ass fucking ducks in motherfucking-" He screamed before covering his mouth.

"Shhh! Shh!" She said, rubbing his shoulder, "Calm down. Calm down." She cooed.

He sighed and nodded, holding a towel on his wound.

"It's okay..." She said, comfortingly. He relaxed.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

She slowly glided her hands from his shoulders, downwards.

"Kisara." He tensed up.

Her hands went to his chest.

"Kisara!"

She gave him a squeeze.

He punched her in the stomach, "Get the hell off me!"

"Ow," She clutched her stomach, "I saw an opportunity-"

"I am bleeding to death and you decide to cop a feel?"

She nervously nodded. He slapped her, continously, "Ow stop hitting me like a punk ass bitch!"

Bakura pushed her off the steps then limped to the car.

"You'll never know how much I love you...and that body of yours." She mumbled, licking her lips.

"Get up!" He yelled.

"Yes, dear!" Kisara jumped up, "Where else could Mal be!"

"I don't know. How was he acting this morning?"

"Grumpy and uncensored."

Grumpy was a given, "Uncensored?" He asked.

"Yea. Just being pretty blunt and cynical."

"Good job on those vocabulary words. About what exactly?"

"About his time in Hermania. He outed himself as a whore and your mom asked him about some people."

He blinked, "What people?"

"Umm...Issy and Radish."

"...Isis and Rishid?"

She nodded, "Yup! Who dey is?"

Bakura didn't even correct her on that clear grammatically mistake, "Get in the truck."

"Huh?"

"I know where he is."

She nodded, jumping in the car, "Let's go."

The drove north of the town to a small suburban neighborhood. The house were fairly bigger than the row homes in town. Yet still as damaged and desolated.. Bakura looked slightly pissed off as he turned down a certain street. He parked in the middle of the street.

"Get the shot gun from the trunk."

Kisara glanced at him then got out, "Okay."

He eased himself out the truck. This place gave him a disgusting feeling. Kisara handed him the shotgun.

"Kisara, I really need you to stay in the car."

"Why don't you or Malik believe in me! I've saved both of your asses-"

"Shut up. Please. I already have a headache. I need to stay here. It's dangerous up ahead. I said myself you were street smart right?"

"Yea." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well your not qualified for this. I am. If we were back in Hermania, I'd let you take charge."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Of course. Now get in the car."

She looked at him, "You're not just saying this to make me stay right? It's the truth right?"

"Yes it's the honest truth."

She got in the car, "Okay, don't be long."

"Alright." He rolled his eyes as he walked away. What a piece of work?

He jogged toward a manor farther down the street. He pulled out his journal, flipping to the end of the book. Things of the supernatural. A three paged article inspired by Malik. He knew it would come in handy.

Bakura slowly opened the old wood, a dark purple mist flowed out. He quickly slipped inside before the door slammed shut again.

He skimmed through the pages, "Ah, Obvious oddities." Gas was certainly strange, "Nothing about gas but what about colour. "Purple- a spiritual and psychic colour. Male energy. Identifies psychic manifestations, tension and sa-" The word was smudged. He supposed he'd find out later.

So, this was Malik's doing huh. He'd better find the brat before he did anything drastic.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see something completely different. The halls were turned to former glory. It looked as if he went back in time. Everything was kept tidy and spotless.

"The master is mad once more."

"He gets so violent."

Two maids discussed, ears close to the doors below the grand staircases. Bakura approached them slowly. They didn't even notice.

"He's yelling at the young master once more."

"Poor child will never be good enough." She mused, shaking her head.

He tried to listen to the door too yet he fell through. More like phased through.

"Why can't you take note from your sister! Isis has never had a problem controlling her curse!"

Bakura looked to the long dinning table. The Ishtar family looked younger.

"I'm sorry father." Malik hung his head low.

"You fool. Such an unstable curse will never be ready for actual use." He yelled, standing over him. His brother and sister forced to pretend they did not hear.

"Yes, father. I'm sorry father."

"Your sister is a perfect curse user! Yet you cannot even handle the slightest bit of disruption or your curse goes haywire!"

Rishid had enough, "Father, curses vary from person to person. Isis and Malik do not even have the same type of curse. He's doing his best with _his_ curse-"

"You dare correct me. You aren't even apart of this family!"

Malik looked frightened at Rishid's outburst, "Father!" He cried, drawing attention back to himself, "Curses do vary. My curse isn't like sister's curse. Hers pertains to time manipulation and I think mine has to do with...spirits."

His father looked completely outraged, "You think you're going to be some petty medium, huh? A ghost whisperer? That's pathetic."

"I can't change it. It's my future-" He couldn't finished with the blow connecting to his face.

"Not if I can help it..."

Bakura stared at the scene before it flashed back into the dark, unkept version of the manor. This time this manor looked darker and more dilapidated. The floorboards creaked and vase and mirrors, chipped and cracked. The curtains were ripped and furniture, decrepit.

"What's wrong with mediums?" He looked into the book. There was a psychic foodchain. Seers and prophets being at the top then mediums and performers at the bottom. Seers were contacted from the heavens themselves and seen as more of a blessing than curse while mediums were believed to be given power from death and lovers of destruction to keep what power they had.

"I heard the young master's quite shaken over his initiation."

"Poor boy, he's been coming up with every excuse in the book."

"I heard he took a beating for Rishid's outburst, didn't want his brother to suffer for him."

"The shame. Young master's been locked in his study since. He won't leave."

The maids said, coming from the staircase. Wha? The Manor was clean once more? Bakura felt his head. He felt insane.

"Get a grip." He told himself, going up the stairs. He opened the double doors to the library. The room was filled with books of anything and everything. Malik sat at a wooden desk. He held up a voice recorder to his mouth.

"I think the initiation is a bad idea. My curse is not mature. Suddenly forcing it into activation will...I don't want to say it."

Bakura walked up to the desk to better hear. Malik was so much younger.

"Hah...I already know my curse doesn't obtain power through death. Yet from experiences I've heard from dead mediums, I have a unique talent. Most mediums can usually have one of the five senses to communicate from yet I can hear, see, touch, smell, even taste something a spirit wants me to when communicating. I also have the ability to speak to spiritual non-humans. I've only once spoke to a seraphim."

Bakura flipped the pages of his journal once more, "Seraphim- a spiritual being that assists the heavens."

"Yet I haven't spoken to beasts of underworld often, I feel good at it. I think my memories will return soon of who I am. I'm not sure what will happen when that occurs but, " He smiled, "I'd like to think a lot of things will be answered and I'm excited."

Bakura looked at him. He was so much more optimistic.

"Malik."

The man turned to see Malik's older brother, Rishid.

"It's time."

The boy sighed, "I understand. It's happened every life I've lived, I'll assume. I won't complain yet what a pain."

Rishid smiled at his brother, "Come on."

Malik walked to him, obediently, "Pain is a mental illusion meant to make humans know their physical and emotional limits."

Bakura followed them as they made their way down the staircase.

"Try not to focus on it. Think about something completely different."

"I'd like to think of the original me. The man who first started out as me before reincarnation."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"If I don't die."

His brother ruffled his hair, "Heart, soul and mind. Without these three we'd be blind. Like hollow shells, we'd echo remorse. Self destruction shall take it's course."

Malik continued with him, "Yet if we hold these three dear. Our body, our capsule will become clear. Free of struggle and strain. Our worries fade and so does our pain."

They walked to a room far from the study. Rishid opened the door for Malik. Bakura peeked inside to see Malik's father sitting down with a blade over a flame, "Ready?"

"Yes father." The boy entered the room. Rishid closed the door behind him, "Heart, soul and mind." He whispered, holding his head in his hands.

Bakura remembered that yet couldn't place where. He looked down at the book to see if he could find it yet a huge thud made him look up.

Back to the disheveled version. He sighed.

"Where is he?" Kisara kicked the steering wheel, "He just left me here! Damn bastard!" She closed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

She almost jumped a mile high. She looked down at a little boy staring up at her from the street, "H-hi." He looked transparent. She could sort of see through him. He must be a ghost or something.

The boy reached out his hands, "I never felt a human."

"Uh, here." She reached down the side of the truck. The ghost child grabbed her hand.

"How warm...I want a body."

"Heh, nice ain't it."

He looked her in the eye, "I want a body." He repeated. His grip on her hand tightened.

Kisara shivered a bit, "Uh, please let go!" She tried to pull her hand away. His hand slowly engulfed hers, eating away at her skin. She screamed and shouted in pain as layers of skin were peeled away slowly.

"Why should you get a body?"

Kisara looked around her something to save her. She grabbed the bag Malik left and hit the boy away. It didn't phased through the child. She quickly put up the hood of the car. She dug in Malik's bag finding strips of paper with a sticky back piece.

The boy phased through the car and reached for her, "GIVE ME YOUR BODY!"

She screamed, "FUCK OFF!" She throw the paper at him.

"AHHH!" The apparition bellowed. He looked as if he was boiling until he faded into ash. Kisara stared at the seat. She panted, tears and sweat clouding her vision. She shook her head, "Tears are useless. Get it together. There's probably more so stay strong." She gained her courage again. She started to place the papers all over the car's interior so no spirit could get in. That would protect her for a while. She refused to be choked out by some ghost with nothing to exist for but evil. She was only going out guns blazing, bullets flying and wicked music in the background!

The raven-haired woman fell from her chair across from Ryou.

"Isis!"

"HE'S NOT DOING HIS JOB!" She screamed.

"Wha?" Ryou went to her side.

She pushed him and screamed in a pain voice, "I see something... Mirror."

"Isis, I don't understand!" He cried out.

She sat up, "Mirror, mirror, mirror." She stood up, walking away. The angel quickly followed behind her. She went into the attic, "Mirror, mirror." Isis ripped the blanket off a mirror. She touched the glass gently. Ryou tripped into the room. She was a fast woman!

The mirror glowed and she focused on the location.

LH

Bakura walked through the hallways, finding himself a bit frustrated in trying to find Malik.

"Hello?"

He stood straight in shock, "Is someone there!" He yelled, running down.

"Come closer!"

Bakura saw a mirror at the end of the hall, glowing. He couldn't stop running. His legs kept moving, "NO STOP!" HE screamed. He flew through the surface of the mirror. He tumbled, hitting the ground. He lied there, panted when he stopped. He stared up at pure white.

"You."

He sat up, looking towards the voice. A cloaked figure approached him, "Take off the hood."

"You will fix the damage."

"Who are you? Take off that damned hood, I don't have time for games!"

"Sedate him. And take him away from this place."

Bakura clenched his fists.

"You'll be needing this, beast." They left a vile in front of him then proceeded to walk away.

"Beast?" He blinked, "...beast?...Isis?" Only one woman called him a beast to his face without the slightest bit of remorse let alone emotion.

"You will fix the damage." She repeated.

"How when I can't even find him!"

"The three necessities will lead you. They've been broken."

He blinked, "What?"

"Remember all you can, beast." She said, fading away.

Bakura shook his head, "Wait I need more than that!" He stood up and ran towards her. He touched her arm and she shattered like glass before him, "What the hell is going on!" He yelled, closing his eyes in frustration. He felt a sharp pain hit him in his head, "AHH!"

* * *

He woke up on the floor of the hallway, "Fuck...this...shit." He panted out, "Malik, you crazy bastard! I'm coming for you! Got it? Imma fucking find you and I'm not letting you out of my sight! Imma handcuff us together you ass! So fuck you, suck my dick!" He yelled. He was sick of this bullshit.

* * *

"Ryou." The raven haired woman stared at the ceiling as she regained consciousness.

"Y-yes, Isis?" He asked, helping her up.

"Let's play that game. I think lives depend on it." She stated.

The 'angel' nodded, "So be it." He lifted her arm on his shoulders, carrying her downstairs.

* * *

Bakura pushed opened the beautifully decorated bedroom door. Isis' bedroom.

"Sister, why didn't you tell me?" Malik whispered, sitting on her bed. She was at the window, reading.

"You'd find out on your own. You always have." She flipped the page in her book.

The boy stood up, "You do realize that you are no longer my sister."

She shrugged, "I never was."

He stood up walking to the door.

"It was amusing seeing how quickly he forgot you. A man without compassion had no usefulness."

"A woman who uses her beauty to mask her vanity is a plain bother to be around, Beatrice."

"Virgil, it's good you remember who you are and your purpose. It'd be tiresome having to remind you."

"Really? I'd think you'd love it because you can hear the sound of your own voice."

The woman smirked, "Don't you have sins to commit? Stop bothering me while you could be doing something else like half assing a job."

"You could never compare to my status and guiding. Any weakling can guide in a peaceful location of no pain. I guided through flames and torturing. I did my job perfectly with no struggle in the face of pure damnation. And I didn't have to flash a smile everytime I needed him to do something." He walked out.

Bakura blinked, "Who the hell is Virgil?"

As soon as he uttered that name a strange force pushed him off his feet. "Don't utter that name." He heard in whispers and different voices, as he was being choking. He scratched at his throat to free himself, "I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT! VIRGIL!"

He was let go and the door slammed open. Bakura was getting quite fed up with this mansion and the memories inside. He walked to Isis' drawer and noted her diary was missing.

"Fuck. Don't tell me he...FUCKING HELL!" Malik was not to lay eyes on that book, containing his own demise, "If I were Malik where would I go if I found all of my sister's evil plans to destroy our family...My room." A bedroom was a sanctuary.

* * *

Kisara curled up in a ball, "I'm going insane." She grinned as the car rocked back and forth being jostled and pushed by the vengeful spirits. She shook her head, "What am I talking about? I'm the hero here!" (Not really.)

"I ain't lettin no fucking dead wannabe humans get to me like this! I'M FUCKING INVINCIBLE!" She cackled, maniacally. Maybe she already lost her mind a bit...or at least the good sense portion of it.

* * *

Bakura looked in the practically destroyed room, waiting for it to transform. It didn't. Was there no memories in there? He walked away from it to see the manor become wholesome again. He saw the two maids talking again.

"The young master has been so loud lately."

"He fears the night now. He says it's completely dark in his chambers and it frightens him dearly."

"The master says he's too dangerous to be above ground for long. He's stopped seeing his dear friend too I wonder why. At this rate who knows what he will become."

* * *

_Malik quickly picked up his clothes from off the floor. Bakura didn't understand why he had been rushing so much lately to go home if he hated it._

_"Why do you keep rushing?"_

_The boy seemed surprised at his voice, "Uh..." He hesitated._

_"Going to someone else?"_

_"What?...Why would you say that?"_

_"I'm paying you. Others could be too."_

_Malik stood up, clenching his fists, "I can't keep visiting you. My father says it's not-"_

_"Like I care. If you want to leave, do it. You outstayed your fucking welcome anyway."_

_He glared at Bakura, venomous, "Fine."_

_"Your money's on the desk." The white haired boy turned, facing the wall._

_"You know something, I don't do it for the money."_

_He opened his eyes and glanced at him, "Yet you still take it like a whore."_

_Malik's chest heaved as his breathing got heavier. Bakura indifferently closed his eyes then heard the door slam._

* * *

"I know why..." Bakura said, guiltily.

"I'll be back. I have take these sheets to the young master." She said then walked away. He quickly followed her. She lead him through the hallways, down another staircase into the basement. The basement was dark only lit by lanterns along the narrow hallway. She walked to the very end of the hall, "Young master?" She called, approaching a door.

"Yes. I'm awake."

She sadly smiled, "I brought clean sheets."

"Thank you."

She slid them under the small door slit in the door.

"I'd like to bring you tea but...the master would smell." She lied.

"Your kindness is calming enough. Thank you."

The maid touched her heart, blushing, "Good evening then."

"Good evening."

She walked far down the hall, "He's so adorable yet gullible." Not realizing her words echoed in the narrow hallway.

Malik sighed loudly, "Heart, soul and mind..." He recited.

Bakura realized something, "Heart, soul and mind...the three necessities. They're broken. It must have something to do with these memories."

He walked back up the stairs.

"These events broken his heart, soul and mind."

Wouldn't his first death be here? Or finding out Rishid was ill. Or his pet bird dying? He replayed the memories in his head, "These are people who hurt him here...His father, his sister, the servants." They broke him in this house.

Bakura rubbed his temples, "I have to get him out of here."

* * *

"The pieces are inactive! They won't move!" Ryou cried.

Isis breathed heavily, "Well isn't this a piece of-" A glass shattered from her kitchen. They ran inside to see a shattered window and spirits climbing inside.

The seer frowned, "Just what I needed."

A spirit lunged at her, grabbing her throat, throwing her against a wall.

"Isis!" Ryou cried.

She kicked it, falling to the ground. She threw herself at the kitchen counter, grabbing a knife.

"That will just fade through them!"

She licked the blade.

"Watch out!"

A spirit threw her into the wall. She slumped down the wall, "Fuck you! I hate the dead!" She screamed, shoving the knife into the spirit. It practically evaporated.

"Isis-"

She whistled loudly and the door flew open. Ryou back away slowly. A dog? With two heads? He almost fainted.

"Move your pale ass!" She yelled pushing him through the kitchen door. She gathered the board game onto her dress.

* * *

"I can't help but wonder if the young master has finally lost his mind?"

"His father has left and his curse malfunctioned."

"Don't remind me of that! It was positively revolting! What a disgusting, horrific curse!"

The maids conversed once more.

"And Rishid is deadly sick. Mistress Isis is colder than usual to him. And I even heard he had a fight with his friend."

"His only one too. Shame. All he does is go tend to the roses. He's obsessed with those flowers out there."

"I heard him mumbling about life being a precious thing bla bla bla. He's off his rocker, he should know they are artificial."

Bakura blinked. The garden? He walked to the back door of the kitchen. He opened it slowly then walked down the flight of stairs. He heard a crunch beneath his foot. A scrap a paper?

He picked up the paper, "Dear Diary?" It was a scrap of Isis' diary. He followed the scraps, "Malik! Malik! Come on, we're going home."

"This is home for him." He heard whispered in his ear by the same voices that bombarded him earlier. He fought them out of his head.

"This place isn't your home, it's hell!"

"Hell is my home." He couldn't place where Malik's voice was coming from.

Bakura stood his ground in centre of the garden, "Just because you live somewhere doesn't make it home."

"Don't give me some sob story. Don't pretend like I was ever welcomed anywhere!" He shrieked.

The man sighed, "That's true but home is where you find love and comfort."

"Ha! You mean with my sister planing my death since my birth, my father abandoning me, my brother sick and dying, my so called 'friend' who never gave a damn about me unless he needed something. With all that, where the fuck is the love and FUCKING COMFORT!"

The ground slightly trembled. Bakura growled, trying to keep his balance, "That's in the past! This is not your home!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S IN THE PAST! I AM THE PAST!"

"I get it! I get it! Calm down!" He fell over as the shaking increased. He couldn't find the source of the voice.

_Remember all you can..._

_...He's been obsessed over those roses._

Roses...

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Bakura stood up, sprinting towards the rose bushes, "MALIK!"

"YOU'RE AS STUPID AS BEFORE!" The ground shook harder.

"Stop. Stop! STOP." He heard the voices in his head again, screaming at him.

"STOP PRETENDING TO GIVE A SHIT!"

"MALIK!" He yelled throwing himself into the bushes, rolling into the landing. He shook his head, looking up. Malik swung the axe downwards at him. He rolled out of it's way yet the blade still ripped through his shirt.

"Malik you're just feeling betrayed!"

"I WONDER WHY!"

The ground jolted again, "You're letting your emotions better you!"

"MY EMOTIONS ARE JUST FINE!" He screamed, swinging at him again and again. His eyes were dark and his body twitching.

"I know you've lived a pretty fucked up life this time around-"

"NO SHIT!"

"But you had some good times too! We had good times! We had fun! Even I did awful things to you, you always came back! Because you loved it! That's why you came back!"

Malik stared at him, stopping. He lowered his head, "...Bakura..." He looked him in the eyes, taking a step forward, "Bakura...if you actually believe that...that means," He snapped his fingers. His hands glowing a eerie dark purple.

"Malik, what are you doing?"

"If you believe that...You are a fucking fool." He stated, extending his hand, "Who deserves to die more than I thought."

Bakura felt the ground breaking beneath them. Through the cracks, vines sprouted up, grabbing his arms, "What the f-" The thorns pierced through his flesh. He groaned out in pain.

"You don't know anything. It's rather pathetic!" He walked slowly to him.

"D-damn you..." He panted out.

Malik clenched his extended hand together, pulling him onto his knees.

"You can't blame everyone for what happened to you."

"Still talking about that?"

"Why cant you just forgive! Take some responsibility."

Malik gripped his hair, "Hypocrite."

"Maybe but that's in the past. You're hatred of me is only justified by memories."

"I told you, I am the past. And you're just the same," He kicked him in the gut, "Proud!" Kick. "Arrogant!" Kick. " And quite frankly Apathetic." Bakura coughed, hysterically, trying to catch his breath.

"And, hun." He crouched down, grabbing him by the face, "You have to be sorry to be forgiven." He whispered then gave a twisted smirk, "Bye, bye." He stood up, holding the axe over his head, "Sleep tight and hope the maggots won't infest your rotting corpse!" He twitched, letting out a psychotic laugh.

Bakura pulled on the vines in vain. He looked up and saw the glint of the blade in the dim light.

"Stay still, for a clean slice." Malik threw his arms back, scowling at his attempts.

He stared up at him. Maybe this was deserved?...Maybe this was expected?...Maybe this was fate? He hung his head. A pathetic life with a pathetic end. Great story huh...

He glared at the ground. Great fucking story.

* * *

Kisara slammed her foot on the gas, eyes narrowed. She turned on the acceleration. She speed down the street into the mansion. Crashing through the doors, tearing down wall by wall.

* * *

Bakura heard something in the distance. Screaming?

"RRAAAHHHH!" He lifted his head to see a flying truck land beside them. It's descending shook the already fragile earth, fiercely. Malik fell, losing his balance.

Bakura saw his chance and bit into the vines, freeing himself.

"Mr. Journalist!" Kisara cried from the vehicle.

He looked at her, "I think I love you."

She jerked back at that, she looked him up and down, "I like my men more effeminate." She blushed.

"That's weird." He said, turning to look for Malik.

He was lying on the ground, face twisted in pain. His back was glowing brightly. Bakura got on his knees. He tugged shirt up.

"What are you doin-"

"Shut up while adults do things!"

She glared at him yet did shut up.

His curse markings were moving. The 2d stems were coming through his flesh and becoming real. They moved, drawing blood with their thorns. The Roses overflowed with red, pouring blood.

He reached his finger out only to have it stabbed through with a thorn. He remembered Isis gave him a serum, saying to sedate him. He opened it up to pour it down his throat quickly only to find a needle. He sighed.

"Malik, I'm going to give you a needle. Don't move." He said, holding the needle at his neck. He didn't receive a response so he delivered the needle. As soon as he pumped the serum in Malik's eyes opened, black as night. Bakura almost ripped the needle out in shock. Almost.

"Stay still."

"You're trying to kill me." He grabbed his arm, "Let me go."

He pushed the syringe deeper. Malik gasped, "You're killing me!"

"I'm sedating you! Shut up!"

His eyes turned lavender again, "No you're not." He pushed him away, crawling backwards.

"Stop fighting me!" Bakura yelled, glaring at him. Malik covered his neck with his hands, panting. He crawled into a ball, screaming. He threw his head back in pain.

Bakura saw his neck was turning black starting at the needle hole. He looked at the syringe in his hand and threw it. He should have never trusted Isis.

"Malik..."

The blonde looked him in the eye, "You win." He grinned. His eyes rolled up to the sky, body collapsing. He stopped breathing. Bakura crawled over to him. The ground shook underneath them again. He closed Malik's eyes gently.

"Mr. Journalist!" Kisara yelled, "The ground!"

He looked up, the ground started to give out. He picked Malik up, running to the truck. Kisara started the truck back up. Bakura sighed reaching his journal. It wasn't there. He couldn't leave it. It was too valuable.

"Kisara, drive towards the front and meet me."

"Meet you?"

He got out the truck, running into the mansion. Kisara stared after him, "Dammit!" She drove off to the front.

Bakura ran through the crumbling building, "Bertha! Bertha!" He called for his book. He whipped the falling dust from his face, dodging falling vases and decorations. He saw his journal next to the staircase.

"Bertha!" He sprinted. The column holding the staircase cracked in half. He slid across the floor, grabbing the book. He kept running, despite the fact everything around him was crashing around.

"You can make it! You can make it!" The whispered resounded in his head, "Make it out! Be free! Be free!"

He kicked the doors open.

"Bakura!" Kisara yelled driving towards him, arm extended. He grabbed her hand jumping on the side of the truck.

They drove past as the buildings around them crumbled. One by one destroyed. The vengeful spirits hissed as they disappeared from existence.

Everything must one day fall. Nothing will be forever.

The drove back into town. The town was falling apart too. Bakura narrowed his eyes as his home crumbled before him. Everyone he knew, everyone he loved. His home. Devonshire. He closed his eyes.

It was gone.

"Bakura! Mr. Journalist! Look, look!" Kisara yelled, slowing down

Bakura opened his eyes.

"The sky!"

He looked up in the sky. There were lights in the sky. Soft lights all soaring for the heavens. His eyes widened.

"Be free! Be free! Live! Love! Laugh!" He heard in his ear. It was his people whispering. Protecting him, worrying, encouraging. He sighed, happily.

"You too." He mumbled out, biting his lip. One of the spirits floated to the car, soaring around Bakura.

"Brat." He heard from the spirit. He extended his hand.

"Hiromi."

The spirit engulfed his hand. It felt strange, it tickled. The spirit backed away. There was a symbol on the inside of his wrist.

"Wisdom," He read, "...thank you." He looked sadly as the spirit of a great woman.

The spirit floated to Malik's chest. His chest glowed a bit. His eyes fluttered open a moment later. He sat up, blinking.

"Hiromi? You're-" He covered his mouth, eyes narrowing with tears, "Congratulations." He smiled. The spirit went to his shoulder, "What are you doing?" He asked as she engulfed his shoulder.

"My arms are not rough you bitch...Like hell you were ever smooth like a sanded rock, you were a hairy beast...Excuse you, I am too desirable! I have a lot of qualifications...will you shut up and tell me what you're doing."

The spirit moved from his shoulder. He looked down, trying to make out the symbol from upside-down.

"Courage, you said? Why?...Don't get snippy with me!" Malik pouted.

The ball of light floated to Kisara's neck.

"Don't give me a hickey!"

She left a symbol on her too. It read Strength.

"Why did you mark us?" Malik asked. He listened to her carefully, "...Alright." He said with a gentle smile, "At least...at least show them your new form."

The spirit glowed brightly, as she morphed into a human like form. Hair flowing, skin shinning like the sun, robes draped in perfection.

Bakura's eyes widened and Kisara stopped the car completely.

"Remember who we were. Remember what we are now. There's so many souls longing for rest of any kind, treat them well. And your pasts mistakes can be redeemed nothing is written in stone." She opened her eyes, practically blinding them. "Life is such a precious thing."

A child came over to her and she wrapped him in her arms as they ascended into the sky.

"Malik, is she a angel?"

"No, she's completely free. It's what some call it absolute happiness. She reached her end and accepted it purely." She was truly beautiful.

"Goodbye." Malik waved.

"BYE!" Kisara yelled.

"See you on the other side." Bakura stated. He felt his heart skip a beat as the clouds opened up and he saw blue. The sky was...blue beyond the clouds. And he was determined to touch it.

* * *

"I can't hold it anymore, Isis!" Ryou said pushing the door with the rest of his might.

The woman sighed, "Let's open it then. I can fight most of them off."

"What about the rest?" He asked.

"That's the part where you run, idiot." She moved from the door, "Open it on three." She grabbed her knife.

"1..."

Ryou gripped the knob.

"2."

He breathed heavily not wanting to open the door.

"3!"

He swung the door open. Isis lifted her knife up ready to attack.

"Huh?" She walked to the door, "Ash? They were put to rest?"

Ryou sighed, relieved, "Guess so."

"That means he..." She held her head in her hands, sighing.

"Thank god for this miracle!" The 'angel' exclaimed.

Isis shook her head, "...everything is done for a reason." She reminded herself. This was the path she chose. She knew the only way to reach her goal was...damnation.

"Isis? Isis? Come on! Let's play some more."

She looked at him, "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it was revealed Malik and Isis' 'true' identities. Virgil and Beatrice. These two people were characters in The Divine Comedy, a story about a man named Dante journeying through hell, purgatory then heaven. Virgil was his guide through hell and purgatory. While Beatrice guided through heaven. Virgil was quite snippy with Dante often scolding him for crying over sinners. Yet despite being snippy, proud and sometimes downright mean, he had a loving side. Virgil becomes a fatherly and occasionally motherly figure to Dante to the point of where they call each other father and son.
> 
> Beatrice, however, was a girl Dante fell in love with yet died early. She never loved him back and never knew his love. She guided Dante through Heaven which was less of a task than Hell and Purgatory. She made sure to keep him in check and only refer to her as teacher. She often rambled on about divine teachings. As they went higher through heaven, her beauty became more divine. She was a stricter teacher than Virgil.
> 
> Secondly, the spirits in Malik's old neighborhood. The message of those spirits simply disappearing is that they were evil. They were greedy people in life and are greedy spirits now. Their wealth means nothing now that they're dead. Explaining why they wanted Kisara's body.
> 
> Third, Hiromi ascending was an illusion to the love of a mother and child. It can be depicted through Mary and Jesus also Goddess Isis and Horus.
> 
> Finally, Heart, Soul and Mind. Courage lies in the heart, Strength comes one's soul and Wisdom is of the mind.


	11. Facing Demons

* * *

"Are you sure you should be chaining him up like that!" Kisara cried.

Bakura ignored her, looping the heavy chains around the man.

"You're also very good with chains too? Not just rope huh?" Malik tiredly, chuckled.

He tightened the chains to shut him up.

"Bakura! Listen to me! Whatever happened in that mansion couldn't have been-"

"He's too much of a danger. A liability." He mumbled. He didn't feel like arguing. He didn't feel like he needed justification.

"You wanted him! You went to Hermania for him! You forced him to come! You you-"

Malik threw his head back, "Kisara."

She looked him in the eyes.

"I'm dangerous and I have an agenda of my own. I am a risk."

"So what, you're a human being!"

He closed his eyes, "No, I am not."

She took a breath. Was he insane? Was everyone insane!

"You're confused. I smell it."

"What?" She glanced at him again.

"Take a seat and I'll explain."

She stared at him then sat on the cold floor beside him.

"Bakura?" His mother's voice came from upstairs.

"Yes?"

"If Malik needs the basement that's fine but I'll need locks put on my door then."

He stood up, glancing at the locks to see if they looked loose. Satisfied, he went upstairs.

"Thank gods, he left. Let's have storytime."

Kisara nodded, "Yea. Tell me everything you can."

He looked at the ceiling in thought, "I guess I'll tell you who I am. I am technically Virgil, an ancient poet. Or better yet his reincarnation."

She nodded, showing she was listening.

"I was a guide. My original self guided one man through hell and purgatory."

"What is purgatory?"

"A place of cleansing before 'heaven'. Do you believe in heaven?"

"Not exactly. I believe in a spiritual plain where all souls reside."

"Which is true in my beliefs too. Purgatory is only true to a certain branch of an ancient religion.

Kisara scratched her head, "Then is that branch true? If you were in purgatory then-"

"No. Everyone's afterlife is completely dependent on them and their destiny. The man, whom I guided, destiny was to experience that afterlife. He was not dead yet he needed to see death."

"Malik, you were dead right?"

"I was. I knew hell. I was cast there to help fulfill his destiny."

She nodded, "Who was this man?"

"Dante Alighieri. A poet who was known as a father of his language. An excellent man at his profession."

"I see. But you are human now."

"I look that way but there is something...inside me."

She blinked and looked him up and down, "Like a baby?"

He wriggled in the chains, "I'll fucking kill you!"

"I'm sorry."

They heard the door creak open from the basement staircase. Bakura slowly came to the middle of the stairs, holding a knife. Kisara immediately grabbed onto Malik.

"I'm swear he's not hurting me! We were joking around, Mr. Journalist! Right, Malik!"

The blonde hissed at Bakura baring fangs. Kisara jerked his head in the opposite direction and nervously chuckled. Bakura growled, throwing the knife. It cut through Malik's chair leg, making them fall over. They instantly heard the door slam.

"Ow!" Kisara whined. She protected herself with her arms

"Hn." He grunted. His head hitting the floor. She stood up, bringing him with her, "Sorry, Malik." She kicked over a stray box and used it as a makeshift leg.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, 'course I am. You know I'm a tough ass motherfucker."

He grinned.

"Now what's in you?"

"A god per say. A demon god. I hold half of him within me. I made a deal to contain half it while a certain bloodline holds the rest."

"Are you apart of the demon?"

"No. I'm just the container. I'm like Pandora's box, I'm not evil per say, yet inside I hold the world's greatest darkness. Well, half anyway."

"And the other half is with...?"

Malik gave her a slow, creepy smirked. He looked in the other direction. Kisara turned her head to see what he was looking at.

"Bakura's mom..." She marveled at the picture of the woman with her son.

"Not exactly. She's married into the bloodline. Her soul couldn't withstand the demon."

"So then Bakura's father?"

"Correct."

Kisara scratched her head, "Where he at then?"

"Dead." She looked at him to continue, "His soul however, which contains the demon, lives in another body."

The girl was confused.

"People just don't change over night, Kisara."

She gasped, "Is that why-" That explained why Bakura's mother completely changed at night.

"More than one soul can inhabit a body."

"Wow! Like a built in mom and dad! Why doesn't Bakura call his dad Dad!"

"He doesn't know. And doesn't need to."

Her expression dropped, "He...doesn't know? Then why would you tell me?"

Malik looked at her, "You wanted to know right?"

"I-I..."

"Oh hush child. I'm not that malignant. His mother is going to tell him and he's going to flip his shit. And come down here, blame me, try and kill me, you step in and pull him off, his mother screams. And a fight happens. I say something that makes you stop and boom. Scene over. But I don't know what I'll say. Oh well."

She stared at him, "That's ridiculous-"

"MALIK! YOU FILTHY DEVIL HOARDER!"

Kisara blinked.

"Told you. Let me figure out what I'm going to say."

Bakura jumped down the stairs.

"Mr. Journalist! Calm down! "He kicked Malik in the chest, sending him on his back. Kisara pulled him away, "Chill!" She screamed at him.

He turned on her, delivering a blow to the gut. She stumbled back then punched him square in the face, "You still punch like a punk ass bitch!" She kneed him in the stomach, slamming her fists into his back.

"AH! STOP PLEASE!" Bakura's mother cried.

She glanced at her. Bakura growled, kicking her in the face. Kisara grabbed her nose. So he wanted a fight? He was going to get one. She held her fists close to her in a fighting stance.

"Don't involve yourself in things you know nothing about." He growled.

"I know enough."

He shook his head then punched her in the face. She ducked then pushed him off his feet. He drop kicked her on the floor too. She recovered quickly, jumping on him. She punched him in face continously. He wrapped his hands around her neck.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" His mother screamed, sobbing on her knees.

Kisara gasped for air, still fighting hard. Bakura grunted in pain, feeling his face swell and bruise.

"Thousands of years of this legacy yet this is the most problematic revealing ever." Malik voiced.

The fighting pair never realized he was standing there. He effortlessly lifted Kisara by her collar, flinging her onto the bed. Then pulling Bakura off the floor, throwing him on the bed too, "I hate fighting. It excites the demon in me." They stared at his form.

"Your eyes are...black" The side of his face had markings and his eyes had a strange symbol in them.

"Oh, really?" He placed his hands on his face, running his hands towards his hair, "Better now? I can't be seen in that form. It's so homily. Don't drive me to that state again or very bad things will happen. And they'll be more than appearance problems."

"Uh,Malik..."

" I'm tired so if you wouldn't mind. Get OUT." He said with a smile.

They left, quickly.

* * *

"Why." Bakura groaned, head in hands.

His mother sadly looked at him, "Drink your tea. Both of you." She sounded hoarse. Probably hadn't screamed that loud in years.

Kisara nodded. She sipped her tea and burnt her tongue immediately. Bakura's mom sat up and poured milk in her cup, "Try that." She did.

"Not bad."

Bakura slumped in the couch, "Whyyyy!"

"Well, baby. It's a legacy. It's inevitable."

"He caused this."

Momma Touzoku looked at the window. Sundown. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the curls out. Standing, grabbing glasses off the mantle piece. Then wiping the makeup from her face.

"Uh, Ms. Touzoku?"

"Oh. Um, Bakura, hun. Your father is going to talk to you now." She said in her soft voice, closing her eyes.

"Great. Fucking great."

Her body jerked, "Quit your bitching all the fucking time!"

"Not now...dad."

He rolled his eyes, "Such a fucking priss. What can't handle the truth! It's been like this for centuries!"

"Why did he curse our family!"

"Our family cursed him!"

Bakura shut up.

"Our ancestor contracted the demon. Using it's power for destruction. He's been helping this family wipe it's sins away before you were even thought to exist. You can't comprehend the danger this world would face if he hadn't."

"What if it gets out?"

"It won't." He scoffed, "As long as you receive Zorc."

"Me?"

"'Me?' yes you, you idiot. I'm not talking to the girl." He mocked him, "Your mother can't keep holding it's spirit. I'm already insane from been attached to it for so long. She'll die."

"Mum will die?"

"Did I not just fucking say that? Yea, she will. So pull your head out your ass and receive Zorc."

Bakura held his head in his hands, "...how?"

* * *

"Malik~"

"I'm tired." The blonde groaned, pillow over his face.

Mr. Touzoku sat on the bed, "C'mon Mal. You owe me one."

"Like hell I do."

"You do, I helped you remember in your last life and you were old and wrinkly."

Malik scowled, "Yes." Though he'd never like to admit he was old.

"And I'd come read to your senile ass as a kid."

"I wasn't senile."

"You were fucking bonkers. And I used to give you medicine."

The man sighed, "The point?"

"The point is do this for me! I'd do it for you."

Malik threw his pillow at him, "No."

"Selfish prick!" He laughed.

"You are the selfish prick. And that cheesy line was so played out." He smirked.

"Just say you'll do it. I will give you anything you want, you old fart."

The man thought about it, "Fine, I want an apology from your son."

"Oh hell..."

"Yup, you do that and I'll transfer the demon."

* * *

"Bakura~"

He lazily opened his eyes to see boobs, "Mom?"

"No, it's dad."

"Dad, get your cleavage out my face!"

He backed up some, "You'd think I'd be used to these things by now. Well, I talked to Malik."

"And?"

"He kinda sort of wants an apology."

Bakura glared at his father, "No."

"You kind of owe him one."

"I don't apologize. To anyone."

"You stole him from Hermania, you thief!"

"Send him back, he's pissing me off."

His father growled, "Pull the silver spoon out your mouth. You're so spoiled, I blame your mother."

"Don't you dare say shit when you're just using her as a vessel. You force her to become something she hates at night."

"I guess you could say we're both hypocrites."

The man rolled over to meet his father's eyes, "What are you talking about."

"You know what I am talking about. Most boys don't whore themselves out on a whim. Why do you think you and Malik had that arrangement?"

"He needed money."

"Truth be told he did. But he went to work at the mines and the bank. Seems like enough money for gas to get the fuck out of this town, right? So why did he stay?"

"Shut up."

"Most prostitutes sleep with more than one person. So why would he be yours personally if he needed money so bad. Maybe it wasn't for money, maybe it was for some other reason."

"I mean it, Shut Up!"

"Maybe he was only staying here long enough to see if someone would actually care if he left or possibly leave with him. Looks like he waited in vain."

Bakura stood up and smashed a vase. He stormed out the house in a rush. He was going to scream. He took a deep breath, sitting beside his house. He breathed slowly.

How many times would someone guilt trip him over that. He prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed yet none would forgive or forget. He was sorry. He'd never admit it but he was sorry. He only wanted for Malik to stay.

But he wouldn't. He wanted a new life. Bakura had to help Ryou take care of their mum. He couldn't pack up and leave everything like Malik did. And it got to the point where Malik had about four jobs and didn't have time for Bakura. All he wanted was money. So the only way he could think of having him close to him is paying him to do so.

He wasn't trying to use Malik. Yet the frustration got to him and he became distant and cold.

"Get from my window. Your ass is covered up my fresh air."

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts, moving over from the window. The boy before was now a man and that man was here. He was back and Bakura couldn't pin point how it made him feel.

"Y'know, I've realized something? The older I get, the less I understand. They say age brings wisdom, age brings a lot of things wrinkles, slower digestion, grey hair, dementia. Yet not wisdom. People are born wise. They simply choose not to use their wisdom until they are old and can't do anything anymore. A waste but that's human nature for you."

"…why are you saying this?"

"I want to tell you to be wise now or waste it in the future."

"But Why?

"I feel like it, you bum."

Bakura stood up, "...Thanks." He stated, leaving to the field of crosses that lay before him. He needed to be in silence.

* * *

"Captain Wheeler. We are slowly approaching the ruins of Devonshire."

"Good," He said, sitting at the back of the tank. It was best to apprehend them soon before they went to other places telling of their stay in Hermania.

"Captain Wheeler?"

"Yes."

"We are picking up an increase in radiation. It's not dangerous but not exactly healthy."

"I understand. How long ago was it?"

"It wasn't from Wrath. It was a few years ago."

He blinked, "That shouldn't be possible."

"That is what the detector states."

"..." He looked at the monitor. That shouldn't have been possible.

* * *

Walking towards the front of the house, Bakura saw Kisara on the steps lying down.

"Hey."

"Yea." She said with monotone.

"You okay?"

"Yea. I kinda want to get back on the road again for our big adventure."

He grunted, "I'm sure. Weren't you complaining about too much work in Hermania?"

"Yea. You don't think about other things when you work though. You're too busy."

"...You want something to do?"

"Kinda. Beats sitting here staring at crosses for fuck's sake."

"Want to write in the journal?"

She gasped in shocked, "You want me to write in the journal!"

"Sure. You are my very untrusted assistant."

"Oh Mr. Journalist! You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

They looked at each other and laughed. He pushed her out the way, "Like hell you're touching my journal, bitch."

"Ha! You wish I'd grace your journal with my ideas and point of view!"

"You are illiterate how are you going to do shit!"

"Uhhh. I can read."

"Really?"

She grinned, "Yea, your forehead reads Punk ass bitch." She cackled.

Bakura shook his head, "Whatever. Don't get bored and try to shoot yourself."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "No promises."

He rolled his eyes, "Shot gun is in the back seat." He walked into the house, "Pops! Dad! DAD!"

"Gods, what!" His father walked in with a basket of clothes. He supposed he had always done laundry. No wonder that was always done right when he knew his mother couldn't even wash dishes properly.

"Lemme help you with that."

He scoffed, "I've been doing it by myself since you were in diapers, bug off."

"Yea, that's great…so I…want to receive the demon."

"Why?"

"I don't want Mum to die."

"Oh so you pulled your head out your ass? Thank gods, I thought you'd suffocate."

"I see where I get my vulgarity."

His father smirked, "You better sew it up, can't have a gaping hole. Wild animals might think it's a cave or something."

"Dad."

"Sorry. I like insults."

"It's a family thing."

* * *

"Girl, Imma sex you up!" Kisara sung.

Malik scowled, "Does she have to be here for this? Honestly, I'm tired of nonsense."

"Runt, shut up." Bakura growled.

She mouthed the words to the song she suddenly recalled. Malik rolled his eyes, "Shirt off. Don't feel self conscience because you're in a woman's body. Bakura, feel very self conscience because you don't exercise much."

The white haired man glared at him, "Get it over with."

The blonde medium took a large bowl and a knife, "Wrist." He stated.

"Not too deep, old man."

"Call me Old Man again and I'll take your entire hand off." He stated, grabbing his wrist then opening his hand. He pricked every finger, "What should be the next sign of transition?"

"A uh, uh, crescent moon or something. You told me about it last life."

"I will do a triple moon symbol." He said.

"Fine by me."

Malik took the knife, deeper into the palm of his hand, creating a circle then beside it putting two C shaped figures.

"There. Now lay your hand flat on his back."

He did so.

"Take it off."

He slowly brought his hand away. Bakura took a deep breath.

"Now this part is going to hurt the both of you." He put his palms together, making a dark mist from his palms, "I'm ripping out the demon and forcing him into Bakura's body."

Kisara stared, "Mr. Journalist, a demon is going to penetrate your body, should this go in the journal."

"I know you meant that in a sexual way and I hope you burn in hell."

"Shut up so I can concentrate. Everyone stay still." He put his hand on the chest of the poor woman's body. Hands slowly fading into flesh, "Tell me when I get the soul. I don't want to wander aimlessly."

"Okay." He groaned, loudly.

"Maybe give your wife should take control so I don't grab her soul."

"N-no! This pain is- ah! too great. I don't w-want her to feel this." He winced in pain.

Malik nodded, feeling around slowly.

"That's some crazy voodoo witch Mama shit right there."

"Bakura I told you to shut her up."

He threw his shirt at her face. She pulled it off her face and held it near her mouth. The stupid teen threw out her tongue in a licking motion.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

She smirked, inching it closer.

"Kisara!" He yelled, boiling.

"STOP." Came an extremely deep unsettling voice, shattering the windows and glass objects. Bakura quickly turned on the lamp. Bakura turned around to come face to face with a beast. His heart stopped in shock. The beast picked him up by the front of his shirt up to the ceiling. Bakura looked down to see the beast's gigantic hand lodged in his mother's chest. Malik?

He ripped the demonic soul out of his mother, leaving her body limp. The soul itself was dark and emitted a purple aura. It wriggled and tried to find it's other half. Bakura stared at it. It was not small in the slightest.

The beast holding him threw his hand onto his chest with the soul. It ate away at his chest. Like acid. As if someone was ripping away at his flesh.

He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He cried out. No use. Everything slowly faded into dark. He loved that darkness more than he ever had before.

* * *

"Oh Kisara have some more pancakes!" Ms. Touzoku smiled, putting another stack on the table.

"Thanks Ms. T!" She pulled more onto her plate.

"You've been such a help these few days. And a joy to have."

The girl grinned, "Don't hear that too often."

"I'm serious. My husband's soul has been depressed and he refuses to use my body at all." She slowly felt her chest.

"Does...Does it hurt?"

"Very much. But much more knowing my husband is heartbroken."

Kisara blinked, "You love him very much."

"My sunshine." She smiled.

"Goals."

The beautiful woman picked up a tray of food. Kisara stopped her, "Hey, I'll get it. Don't push yourself."

"Thank you child."

She nodded taking the tray, upstairs. A week ago the demon transfer happened. Bakura now held the demon. And he...changed.

"Malik?" She knocked on the bedroom door. The door cracked slightly.

"Hi, Kisara."

"Good morning. Here's breakfast."

"Did she use sugar this time?"

"Yes. I made sure she didn't use salt."

He smiled. The bags under his eyes showed how much Bakura changed. He turned, "Bakura, sit up...Bakura!" He sighed, leaving the door cracked.

Kisara quietly pushed open the door. She watched as Malik lifted Bakura to sit upwards and how his pale hands immediately went to choke him but could never muster to do it. Malik sadly removed his hands from his neck.

"Look who came to visit you Bakura? It's Kisara."

She slowly smiled, "Hi Bakura."

The man stared at her, indifferently.

"How are you feeling?" She tried.

No response.

Malik grabbed the tray, "Thank you very much." He sat the tray in Bakura's lap.

"No problem. " She turned to leave.

"You are a powerful child."

Kisara slowly looked behind her.

"The demon likes your soul. It's powerful."

She stared at him.

"He wants your soul. It reminds him of Isis, your curse."

Malik blinked, "Curse?"

"Top of the food chain. Prophet. She weaves time. The demon likes it." He looked at him, "We like it."

Malik frowned, "Don't agree with him."

"Who? Myself?"

"You are not the demon, Bakura."

He smirked, "Yes I am. And so are you ancient guide. Bottom of the food chain, medium, lover of death."

"I don't love people are dying!"

"But without the dead and their lost souls, you'd have no power."

Malik flinched, "Kisara, go downstairs."

"What-"

"Bakura and I are going to have a talk." He closed the door.

The room emitted yelling and crazed laughter.

Kisara took a deep breath. Did she sign up for this?

* * *

"We're leaving for Jurleichn."

Just yesterday Bakura was being creepy as fuck and he wanted to leave!

"But Bakura-"

"Will not sit in this house growing truly mad. Confinement sends all men to the depths of insanity."

Kisara blinked, "You're off your rocker! He's a monster! A fucking monster!"

"So? That's a mere set back. I'll monitor him."

"You're not getting the point!"

He frowned, not really listening to her, "I think I'm getting a bump on my chin."

"ARE YOU LISTENING!"

"Huh? I already said I'll watch him."

The girl couldn't believe this! Of course she wanted to go on the road but he wasn't ready.

"Ms. Touzoku I'd like for you to come. Being here alone is torture."

She frowned, "I like it, my house is cosy."

Malik nodded, "Mhm. It's not right for you to be here." He said very bluntly, "Bags packed by noon or I'm leaving. Ta-ta!" He strolled upstairs.

What the fuck!

Kisara ran up the stairs, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

"Quit fucking screaming, brat." Bakura growled.

"…Mr…Journalist?"

"No its fucking Tina."

She covered her mouth in shock.

"You...you…"

He scowled, "Has she become stupider or is it me?"

Malik smiled, "Did you think he'd stay like that?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, I forgot to tell you. It only lasts a bit, dear. Bakura is back to his disgusting self."

"Oh Malik you do care."

"Fuck off." He scoffed, going up the stairs.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal!" She smiled.

He shrugged in response, going into the kitchen.

"Are you happy too Ms. Touzoku!"

She blankly stared at the spot where Bakura stood. She noticed his red eyes, paler skin, and dark circles. The demon was eating through him so quickly, it made her scared. Was that the same child she cradled against her chest? Yes…but no…

* * *

_They all have their demons_

_Born in pools of lust and semen_

_Ha! Creatures of seduction_

_Not of love_

_They no introduction_

_They are Turtledoves!_

_Damned are they?_

_Shall they be damned?_

"I think I may have this." Isis said.

Ryou shook his head, "Why would birds be Damned? They even mate for life!"

"I have this one!" She snapped.

The angel closed his mouth.

She sighed,

_Damned they are_

_Damned will they be_

_Damned are those who fall in love_

_Without the thought of me._

_Did I God not give you life_

_To find each other_

_To end your strife_

_Turtledoves Damned are thee_

_You cursed yourself for eternity_

Ryou blinked.

Isis slowly looked at him, "Turtledoves defy common nature and mate with only one partner for life. Their loyalty lasts into every reincarnation. Loving someone so deeply forever…is a curse. A Neverending curse." She stood up straight, composing herself, "I've witnessed it happen to someone dear to me."

The angel sat quietly. Isis was truly full of secrets.


	12. Cruel Delusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi kiddos. It's me. Surprise!
> 
> I am going to explain Malik's curse here. I don't think I plainly stated it's mechanics so just to cover my tracks.
> 
> Malik's curse is basically full communication with the dead. He can taste, touch, smell, and hear whatever the dead do or ask of him. The darker side if this is that he has to experience their death too. It's not activated through individual deaths but massacres. He has to relive tragedies of hundreds. So the curse would only act up naturally at sites of past bombs, mass shootings, etc.
> 
> The deaths have to be man made. Human on human crime.
> 
> Unnatural activation of a curse is when an outside source triggers it's power, other than it's intended reaction. To put it in a way people can actually understand: Malik's is activated automatically by death so he were to turn it on and use it do anything unrelated to death like fighting or protection then it is unnatural.
> 
> His curse mark is a rose bush covered in thorned veins. The curse mark spreads throughout the body during death. The mark may appear 2d yet if touched during activation, it could stab you. This is a protection against revival. The curse mark can also be a weapon if the user has a strong soul.
> 
> Curses are difficult to control as a child especially for mediums. Their curse often acts up or becomes hypersensitive. Malik experienced it often as a result of that.
> 
> While the curse is active, the body becomes weaker in his case. The demon inside him manifests itself in fangs and claws, blackened hands and feet. Since they are soul bound, he won't leave.
> 
> Malik also can see the spirit plain. There is no difference in reality and the land of the dead to him. Souls appear as the living do in his eyes. He has to use instinct to determine which is which but he finds that the dead are happier.

 

 

* * *

_Malik stood in the blackened void. He was spat from the sky, falling from cloud nine and plummeting. He was here now._

" _Am I…where am I?" He pondered._

" _So you don't know the darkness you harness."_

_No._

" _Better yet…You don't remember it."_

" _How." It was all he could muster._

" _You ask the funniest things. Don't you want to see the face of an old lover?"_

_Him. A phantom plaguing his dreams._

" _Thief!" He spat._

" _Tomb keeper." The ancient face smirked._

" _Why!" Malik cried, "Why!"_

" _Miss me?"_

" _Damn you." How couldn't he. The man that etched warmth into his cold body, "Of course."_

" _You look the closest to your original self, this time around at least. You look ravishing."_

" _Do I?"_

" _So, luscious."_

_The feeling in his gut was a dangerous one. A fluttering one. A gleeful one._

" _You look better than Sehkmet devouring wretched mortals."_

_The dark brown man strode before him, red cloak flowing with him, "Truly, my vexing little serpentine?"_

_His body involuntarily told the truth to him. As he wished for, a hand caressed his cheek._

" _Then tell me this," The grip became harsh and tight, "_ _ **Why are you so damn slow, stupid!**_ _" He screamed._

_What._

_Malik was pushed away from him._

" _You're so useless, how long do you expect me to wait!"_

" _I've been trying! The spirits are telling me all they know. I already have the first half of the spell from before Wrath. It's harder now."_

_He scoffed, "I don't see or know this new world but I know_ _**you** _ _. You're slacking! How many thousands of years has it been! You are wasting your time putting souls to rest!"_

" _Who will!"_

_A look of pure rage overcame him, "The very gods who cursed us! Are you trying to steal their one job?"_

" _If they did their jobs I wouldn't have to give the spirits some cheap imitation." Malik's brow furrowed, "They deserve to rest."_

" _WHAT ABOUT US!"_

" _Please I'm trying! Gods know I'm trying, Arukab." He held himself._

_The thief angrily looked at him, "Gods? After all that's happened YOU DARE TO TRUST A GOD!"_

_Malik glared at him, "I NEED SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN."_

" _You're_ _ **weak**_ _."_

" _YOU TRAITOUS BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU! WHEN YOU…" His anger quickly faded, "You believed in the demon. When you_ _ **left**_ _me for that…that damn abomination! You trusted the darkness over me, you believed he could grant your wishes like some ugly genie. You were the weak one, you were the PATHETIC fool… but I was there to support you…I don't have that courtesy." He felt those cold eyes on him. They traced everything, every line and feature._

_They stared at each other like animals trying to decipher friend or foe._

" _I…I miss you." His fists were in tight balls. It shouldn't have hurt him to tell the truth._

" _You're a liar."_

_A deep sigh escaped the ancient spirit, "You know lies as much as I do. The more you tell them, the truer they become, I've been lying for centuries."_

" _Stop please, no." Malik couldn't help how weak he felt._

" _I miss you."_

" _Shut up-"_

" _I miss you. I miss you. I miss you."_

" _STOP IT!" It hurt. It hurt so bad, worse than nukes for genocide and silver bullets made to put down monsters. It was worse than a fire melting layers of flesh or water filling up the lungs._

" _My serpentine."_

_He covered his ears, tears pouring out like a river._

" _I miss you."_

" _I LOVE YOU!" It was out, it was spoken. The haze of emotion cleared, "I love you."_

" _I know."_

_The black, grotesque demon arose, grabbing his love._

_There was no warmth from the release of those words. The cold touch of the dead never gave him pleasure anyway. He truly wished for more than 'I know'._

" _Malik, believe me, I know you do." He whispered, engulfed in into the black mist._

_Malik stood up, running for him. Trying to pull him from the darkness, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME." His hands couldn't grip hard, nails too brittle to latch on to faux flesh._

" _ **SET ME FREE.**_ _"_

_He screamed, coming undone. A child, he resembled a small child. He felt so small. Fragile._

" _I…can't." The faint whisper escaped him. He watched, blurry eyed, as his lover dissolved into darkness._

* * *

Kisara stared at Mama Touzoku, while driving and trying to follow the map. It was becoming tedious trying to capture a look of the woman and stay on the right path. She looked sad, her normally fluffy hair looked flat and lifeless, and her eyes were dull without any glimmer. The joy she once had before her husband left disappeared.

"Mama, did you grab everything? We don't have to go back right?"

Mama blinked, she was a bit frazzled though she managed to smile at her. "Oh yes, dear. I brought all of our old photos just a little things that bring good memories! Oh and this old plant. Otherwise we are golden."

Great because she burned the house down…by accident!

"So he hasn't spoken to you yet?"

She sighed. "My husband's greatest talent is overcomplicating things. He is upset that the soul swapping hurt me."

"He couldn't help that."

"Of course I know that yet he takes the world's woes on his shoulders."

Kisara nodded, "Like father like son." She peeked in the rear view mirror.

Bakura sat, head thrown back into the seat cushion in an attempt to rest. His body was limp.

Malik clicked his pen, anxiously. He looked on the verge of a breakdown.

"You need a nicotine patch?" Kisara asked.

He scowled, "One: they don't work for me. Two: you wouldn't have one."

He was right, she thought smoking was LAME. Like the population was cursed with bad lungs from nuclear debris so why make it worse.

"Only nerds smoke."

"Only nerds wear cowboy hats."

She howled, "MY HAT IS AWESOME, FUCK YOU, MALIK!"

* * *

Location: Bridgal Ruins, Bellacy

Time: Most likely noon

Group status: adventurous

"Coolio, let's eat sandwiches." The girl beamed. Sandwiches. Heaven sent mini meals.

Bakura nodded, pulling out sandwich bags.

Everyone took their pre-made sandwich.

"So this joint is scary huh?"

The blackened stones and shattered windows did have an eerie touch to the melancholy scene.

Malik whispered, "Yes." He looked tired, "I'm going to take a walk to make myself hungry."

"Be back soon."

Bakura glanced at him as he left.

"Where are we going, Mr. Journalist?" Kisara asked, pulling out the map.

"Jurleichn."

"Why?"

"We have to get you to Roselia. It's close to there and we can stock up. Mom, you can stay there."

She nodded.

"Yea! Let's party in my hometown!" Kisara fist pumped.

He rolled his eyes.

"I can _do_ this for you." She fist pumped very slowly indicating her lewd intent, her eyebrow wiggle made it worse.

He slapped her only to be slapped by his mother, "Don't hit women!"

"THAT'S SEXIST!" They screamed at the woman.

Bakura scoffed, "We haven't gotten anywhere as a society!"

"Equal ass kickings for all genders, races, or religions." Kisara recited, "The sheer ignorance. I'm going to go take a walk."

"Same here."

Ms. Touzoku looked highly confused. She thought it was a moral law not to hit women.

Well it is, they're just idiots. Idiots have no sex or gender boundaries.

* * *

"So…wanna summon Satan?"

He smirked.

"Just a suggestion."

"I'm a bit occupied with my own demon."

"Yea, where can I get one of those?"

"Just find an ancient poet, they usually have one or two to give."

She chuckled, then came up with a great idea, "Let's panty raid!"

Bakura scoffed, "That's basically tomb robbing…plus those panties were on someone who died."

"Death doesn't get you off?"

"Alright let's do it."

* * *

Malik played the musicbox. His stomach bleed from presumably a bullet wound.

"Thank you." The spirits whispered.

"Rest easy."

He cupped his stomach. This would take a little while to return from. The size of the town was small, meaning soon he'd return to the living. Maybe 30 minutes.

"Woah, this is like cool! A statue of a monkey!"

"You could be twins."

He heard a slap.

Couldn't they stay out of trouble for five minutes?

Malik listened to them.

"I got 3 more than you, you're going to have to step your game up!"

"Kisara, 2 of those are not underwear they are short shorts."

"The only underwear I need."

…

"ARE YOU NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!"

"I LIKE THE BREEZE!"

Malik had to get away from them. They pissed him off effortlessly.

* * *

"Witch."

"Medium." he corrected. He hadn't been called the name in such a long time.

"Your aura is powerful, you're a witch." It sounded like a young girl.

"I was a witch. No longer." Malik didn't open his eyes yet. He felt the release of death creeping up on him, "Yet who are you?"

"My name is Fauna."

"Are you that child Flora is always talking about?"

The felt her presence beside him, "Does she?"

"Constantly. She misses you dearly. She said you were the sweetest, smartest little girl."

"Really!" He could hear her excitement.

"Of course. And here is something for you."

He removed one of his many bracelets, eyes breaking their vow of darkness.

"Here."

The spirit held the charm bracelet, "A flower, a camera, a heart…a ring pendant?"

"She is married."

"Whoa! So amazing!"

He nodded, keeping in the pain, "I know. I think soon she may have a kid. I hope that they'll be just as great as you."

The girl smiled so brightly at him, it was contagious, "Thank you mister!"

"No problem."

The girl lay her hands on his stomach then evaporated.

Malik felt the pain numbing. Spirits truly were kind.

"Some…but not all." He reminded himself.

"Not all what?"

His eyes followed the voice.

A shadowy figure loomed towards him. A demon. Malik could sense it.

He held the girl in his claws.

"What could you possibly want with that girl?"

"I aim for the same as you." He smirked, "I seek for her rest."

She screamed as she felt her form being ripped apart from her.

Malik huffed, sitting up, "What do you want?" He scoffed, "No games."

The beast threw her away, "I like your haste. I've never been fond for those who are roundabout."

"I've never been fond of those who hurt children." He held his wound, "What do you want!"

"I'm the Duke. The underworld would like your assistance. We have quite the problem and it seems you are the closest to a solution."

He entered the light, revealing a faux human form. Black hair tied behind him in a ponytail. His eyes were green as mold. Something in his face was sinister. Maybe it was the fake face in general that threw Malik off.

"Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

Kisara was so ready for the rock fight. It was a snowball fight with fucking rocks. Awesome.

She crouched, she had to stay low as she gathered supplies.

"So please join us."

She heard. It wasn't any voice she heard before.

"I won't join the likes of demons. Your kind have taken too much from me."

That was Malik! He sounds hot so she remembered!

She crept closer.

"It's a perfect deal for you."

"How. I know the underworld yearns for a ruler as heinous as Zorc was. The radicals are searching for a way to revive him or find a new king." He groaned, "You want us dead."

"We want the two halves as one. As the great Lord's capsule you will be praised in hell as such."

"How can I be sure they won't see us as the barrier that was between them and success for centuries?" Malik looked so sick and weak.

"I assure on my word!"

"Your word is as comforting as the plague!"

The creepy…thingy man grew more furious.

" **WhY ARe AlL HUmaNS SO INSuffERAble!"**

His body grew larger. Bones popping out of place, mutating into something atrocious.

Kisara covered her mouth in fear.

" **SEt OuR LOrd FrEE!"**

"No~" Malik smirked.

" **THeN DiEEEEE!"**

"Stop!" The girl cried out. She couldn't just sit while Malik was harmed. She had to be strong. She was going to protect him this time!

"Leave him alone! He wants no part in your plans! N-now fuck off, ya ugly sewer gator!"

" **InSoLenT MOrtAl!"**

"Fuck you, bitch!" She threw her best rock at him, "Leave my Mal, alone!"

The monster lifted it's talons to strike. Kisara screamed, closing her eyes.

There was nothing. No sound of slicing, ripping, screaming came. Just a spray of some liquid and a faint sigh.

She peeked through her fingers.

"Ah." Escaped her. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"I agree humans are insufferable." He smirked, his hand flexing through the unholy creature's gut. He stared up at his with blackened eyes, hands like charcoal. He smirked, "Yet I haven't been human in years!" His claws had pierced the scaly flesh, drawing a loud scared cry.

"Set your god free?! Tell your god to do the SAME!" He flung the beast as if he were a stone through the wall of the house. Blood dripping from his arm.

Kisara watched in horror, gripping her chest. This was Malik, right. He wouldn't hurt her of all people.

She looked in his eyes…this wasn't Malik.

The beast stepped forward prompting her to back up.

"Malik, it is me Kisara!"

He stared at her, he stared through her. Like she was nothing.

She stood, running from him as he chased her. Her feet hardly touched the ground. Left. Right. Left. Right.

She wasn't faster but she was smaller. She could duck through things and lose him…or so she thought.

He simply smashed whatever was in his way.

"You must be a demon, running like a coward."

She looked behind her, forgetting the number one rule: never look back. She tripped on a board of debris.

Fuck! She hurt her knee pretty bad on that rubble.

"Do you stand between me and Him? You wish for your god's return too?"

"I'm atheist and no homewrecker!" She laughed, nervously backing up.

"Hellbound swine, NO CREATURE WITH KEEP ME FROM HIM!" He screamed, marching forwards. Long razor claws skidded across the ground like blades, "I'LL DESTROY ANYTHING THAT KEEPS US APART!"

"You're scaring me Malik!" She yelled, her back finally pressed against a wall. Shit, "YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!"

"HE NEEDS ME! AND FOR US TO BE, ALL YOU FUCKING PESTS HAVE TO BE ELIMINATED!" He grinned, maliciously, "THEN WE CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN! HE'LL LOVE ME THEN! NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!"

She cowered in fear as he prepared to end her short life. Tears rolled down her face.

"The world keeps spinning, spinning around." She sung, shakily.

He raised his hand to slice her in half.

She sung louder, sobbing "The rain keeps pouring, cleaning the ground

I feel that life is passing me by

But I'll continue living a lie"

* * *

" _Woah, a whole book of poems!" Kisara smiled._

_Mr. Journalist was downstairs screaming with his mom dad._

" _A few are songs but mostly poems." He said, holding open the book._

" _Can I see a song?"_

" _Sure." He flipped through to a page with drawings and doodles, "I wrote this in a good mood. It was supposed to be a cheery, upbeat song."_

_Kisara looked around. She picked up a small strum thing._

" _You want me to play it on ukulele?"_

_She nodded._

_He laughed, "I'm not a singer but I'll give it a shot." He strummed the instrument, tuned it a little then played a soft, relaxing tune._

" _The world keeps spinning, spinning around_

_The rain keeps pouring, cleaning the ground!"_

_She looked at the book with him, together they sung,_

" _I feel like that life is passing me by_

_But I'll continue living a lie!"_

* * *

"The world is good, the world is pure

The world is tainted, tainted by war"

He stared down at her. Softly,

"But she'll keep spinning, spinning around." They sung.

"The rain'll keep pouring, cleaning the ground

And I'll keep smiling, smiling happy

Happy to be with youuuu

Because you're all I need

And I feel complete

When I'm. With. You."

Malik fell over, reverting to his normal self.

"Malik!" She crawled over to him, "Hey buddy," She brushed the hair from his face, "You scared me." Pulling him onto her, holding him in her arms, "I knew you were in there."

"FOUND YOU!"

She looked up to see Bakura holding a rock he could barely keep up.

"What?" He actually took in the situation and not the thrill of rock throwing, "What's wrong with him?"

She looked down at Malik. His face became her ray of sunshine. She couldn't help but look to him as an anomaly. How could someone so beautiful be human?

She hugged him.

Kisara never felt such warmth before. The gentle touch of a being to great to be here. A guardian who actually could protect her.

"I may be in love."

Bakura dropped his boulder in shock, "Ew."

"Not romantic. Platonic."

"Oh. Ok." It was still nasty, "You are hardly the first."

"What?"

He scowled, "Malik was always popular. A girl would confess to him daily, a boy weekly. He treats people kindly for the most part."

"What about the rest?"

Bakura wasn't sure how to explain the truth. He only wanted to be around Bakura and his family. Maybe because of the demon's bloodline? Maybe he just enjoyed their small home?

"He didn't open up to others except our family. I guess it was because we were friends." He lied.

Malik saw the rest of the world indifferently. No one truly mattered to him except his one previous friend.

"Do you think you'll become friends again?"

…

Could they?

"I don't know." He sighed, "I hope so."

She nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Ryou smiled as the woman repositioned herself on the couch so her dog had room to lay his two heads on her legs.

"Isis."

"Idiot."

"You and I have known one another for awhile, yes?" He pondered.

"What is your point?"

"My mind is simply exploring."

She huffed, "Venture on your own then. I'm tired."

"Oh, it won't kill you to talk to me!" Ryou sat on the other side of the table, "Same schools." He could tell she would ignore him.

"We were in that rich school. You were really smart, everyone looked up to you. They all thought you were mean though." He chuckled, "You didn't smile, you still don't, but back then it bothered people. When Malik and Bakura would play and you came to get him, I thought to myself 'She is so stony. A total ice queen!' and you were. You are. I'm not sure if is because we are here together but I feel closer to you."

He realized blue eyes glaring at him, as intense as a tsunami.

"Why? Feeling Stockholm?" She sat up, crawling over the table like a lioness, "Or are you forgetting all of this is business." Her nostrils flared, "I want your halo. And I doubt that you're **so** naïve to not know what it does."

He smiled, moving back a bit, "Turned me into an angel!"

"Wrong!" She gripped his robes, pulling him close. He could feel her breath on his face and her hair along his skin. He looked up into deep azure eyes, "They grant a single wish…by erasing the previous one. If I win your dumb ring of light, I'll get a wish with no boundaries! And yours will disappear."

"I…I don't know mine." He stampered.

"Think very hard about it. Like your whole existence is being weighed on your success. Oh, because it is!" She cackled.

Then, in a blink, she was gone. Her dress slightly seen entering the kitchen.

His whole existence…

What could he have possibly wished for? A wish without bounds…what could it have been?


	13. Land of the Jaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arc in Jurleich (Mai's hometown). New city, new problems, new goals!

* * *

Location: Jurleich

Time: 1:23 pm

Group Status: Amazed

"Look at it!" Kisara gasped in awe.

They had just passed through the gate to the city, an iron, decorated gate with ornate designs. The city was an ancient looking place with brick walls and quaint homes well kept. The streets were filled with small children and strange mutant animals playing in harmony.

"Think of all the boutiques and shops!" Malik moaned, "I can feel the cashmere now! Ah, my one love has returned: Shopping."

Bakura scoffed, "Calm down Ophelia."

"Who's that bitch!" Kisara yelled.

"You wouldn't get it. You're too young."

Mama Touzoku smiled, "You are far to young! That was centuries ago, Bakura!" She laughed.

They drove into a lot with few other cars.

"I'm just upset they don't allow cars."

"They ruin cobblestone, dear."

"Cobblestone should have went out of date! It's too bumpy!"

Malik, more to himself than anyone, "Untouched by tragedy for over a decade. Good for them. I don't need to put anyone to rest I guess…" He mumbled.

Kisara bumped him with her hip, "It's fucking nice here huh?"

He looked around. It reminded him of the past. Like the streets of Itatly. It was quite beautiful. It filled him with a deep nostalgia.

"It is. It is beautiful."

* * *

"We have two rooms." Bakura announced, returning from the hostess.

"Oh, should we split it boys and girls?" Mama Touzoku asked.

"Fine, you room with Malik."

Said man stomped on his foot, "Then it would be split trashy and classy."

Bakura scoffed, "Ouch, what a small dent in my ego."

"My period is on and kicking so I can't sleep on white sheets." Kisara grinned.

"Stuff it up, bitch!"

"Easy for you to say, it's all stretched out from forced splits."

Malik gasped, dreamily, "I remember forced splits. The feeling of being utterly ripped apart from the steams! The ecstasy of crouch finally touching cold floor as your legs go numb." He sighed, "Ah, what memories."

Everyone in the lobby stared at him, uncomfortably.

"I have the strangest boner ever." Some guy mumbled.

Malik snatched a key from Bakura's hand, "Anyone with the strangest boner ever come to room 206 for a little _relief_! Only for a feeble cost~" He called, striding for the elevator.

"What are you-" he was immediately trampled by a large crowd of horny men.

"LET'S EAT DINNER AT 9 DARLINGS! TA-TA! TIL THEN LOVES!" The blonde bombshell was whisked away into and elevator to make immaculate ass babies with worthless, weak willed wildebeest.

"I hope I'm that hot one day." Kisara whispered in aspiration.

"Don't count on it." Bakura said from the floor, "Because we're…albino." He sobbed.

* * *

Location: Town Square, Riklé, Jurleich

"The people here are so happy."

"Too happy!" Bakura grumbled, "No one cares about anything!"

Mama Touzoku pouted, "They are just content, dearest."

"They are jaded! The people in Hermania have nothing and these fuckers have everything."

"Here, people are living well, it's the land of nobles."

"They only care about themselves!"

Everyone he talked to didn't know a damn thing about science or the economy but they seemed to know the wine was good and the spa was nice.

Kisara nodded, "I'm uncomfortable here." She felt out of place in the city of rich reds and purples, silks and pearls. Poofy dresses and tight corsets. "They're so dressed up to go nowhere."

They seemed so fake.

"I haven't gotten any good information!" He huffed, "Who's hosting this masquerade party they call a city?"

Mama thought, "A prince. I definitely heard a prince. The woman by the fountain told me." She elaborated, "He is turning 21 and will take the throne soon. His birthday is tomorrow."

"Ugh, I wanna slap him. He needs to promote education."

Kisara rolled her eyes, "That's your concern? We are constantly breathing toxins, and the education system is your problem?"

"Yes."

"Nerd."

Bakura knew there was some truth to that but fuck it, "Maybe during the party we can talk to him."

"Are you a gorgeous bride waiting to be wed?"

"No but…" He looked at her.

Kisara blinked, "No I refuse!"

"Huh? Not you. You resemble trash. The human manifestation of filth. I want you to convince Malik."

She huffed then frowned after a second, "I can do it."

"Yea, how bout no? You're not hot."

"What? Of course I am."

"You're a talking skeleton. I've seen more meat at a vegan support group." He rolled his eyes, "Let's pick someone who was well nourished."

He sure knew where it hurt the most.

* * *

"Why should I?" Malik said, drinking the wine.

"You're hot." Bakura stated.

"Hah, I know dear." He smirked into the glass.

The man glanced at Kisara.

She pouted. She was being used!

"Malik?" She sat next to him, "Can you-

"Say ah!" He shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"MM! Gimme more!"

They playfully ate together as Bakura radiated a dark aura. His mother promptly backed away from the familiar darkness.

"Malik." Ignored, "Kisara."

"Gimme a sec! So yummy!"

Milky hands picked up the glass of wine enchanting Malik. In his bare hands, it shattered into chunks of glass.

"What, drama queen?"

Bakura sighed, "Just decide what you want to do."

Kisara rubbed her stomach, "Do it, Mal you'll be a queen!"

"Hm. I have always enjoyed the finer things."

"Think of the money."

"Yea! The money!"

"The power."

"So much power!"

He nodded, in consideration, "I'll…consider it." He said, considering, "Okay, fine."

"Woohoo!"

"How old is he?"

"Turning 21."

"Oh. I'm not sure why I asked, without consent laws around now perverts are running rampant."

As he said that a wild pedophile ran across the street, scooping up a child. Luckily the kid, carried repellent. Pedo-Repel, coming to a store near you in the apocalyptic future!

* * *

"So…two guys, one room…all alone." Bakura drawled out, sitting on the bed in an awkward way.

Malik was prepared to shut any nonsense down, "I'm tired."

"I'm actually quite awake. I can I guess take care of the things that require stamina. Just, I don't know, lay down and let me work."

"No. Goodnight." He rolled up in his covers, "Id never fuck your scrawny dick again."

Moments past as Bakura's pride recovered.

"Kisara wants us to be friends."

"Hn."

"Yea, I didn't think we could either."

…

"I never said that." A sigh hit Bakura's ears.

"So you think so? That we could honestly become close again and pick up where we left off?"

The room was filled with the gossamer light of a candle.

"No." The flame danced in a blur through the sheet Malik used as a shield, "We could never pick up where we left off."

Bakura fidgeted with his shirt hem, "Why? You don't want us to reconnect?"

"Look, I still think of you as the child who promised to love me as a friend. He died."

"What?

He elaborated, "That sweet part of you died. That angel became a demon. It took the form of the boy I loved and my dearest was thrown away. I tried to love the demon in his stead. It wouldn't work, the boy I loved would never come back, that body was no longer his. After I ran from him and the pain he brought me, I see him again. After ten years. I see the boy, warped and stretched. He's not a boy. He's a man."

A moment passed of tension.

"I never loved that man and I'm conflicted on whether I should."

…

They knew the ultimate question. It was only a matter of who would swallow fear and say it.

"Would you try?" Bakura asked.

"…I'm not opposed to it." Malik explained, his hand flexing through his thoughts, "It's honestly just a matter of when."

"Hm. Then I assume it will be when you're ready…that's completely understandable."

"What about you?"

Him? What about him? He-

"You're still clinging to the boy you loved. He's dead. I'm a man, completely different from before. I'm not the boy you once protected."

Bakura turned onto his back, "Right. We are new people, huh." His hand shifted beneath his head, "Well…hey stranger, I'm Bakura Touzoku. I'm a 27 year old albino. I have an older brother and father, both of whom are deceased. My mother took care of me and my brother. I'm from Devonshire, a small quaint town. Apparently my ancient grandpa fucked a demon and we're cursed."

"He didn't fuck a demon- whatever. I'm Malik, I'm blabla years old."

"How many?"

"Blabla." He repeated.

Bakura chuckled, "Just making sure."

"Yea so, I've been here a long time. This time around I had a brother and a sister, they both have left. I also grew up in Devonshire but I moved to Hermania and am quite familiar with it."

"Any fun facts?"

"I uh, am happily divorced."

"You were married?"

"A shot gun wedding. Teen years are a killer."

He was surprised. Malik didn't like many people, at least back in Devonshire he didn't, "Who was it?"

"A different grandpa of yours. He, uh, was a kook."

"Guess it's in the blood huh?"

"Must be. The demon got to him, he couldn't tell the difference between himself and the demon but I could. He was albino too."

"You have a type."

"I suppose. I can't help but love very reincarnation of my beloved."

Bakura wasn't sure why but that hurt him, "He must have been a great man."

"No…no he wasn't."

…

"Could you tell me something about him?"

"His virtues quickly turned to vice. He had an agenda, a mission, a purpose I could never interfere with."

* * *

" _I want you here with me…forever."_

_They sat under the swirling sky of pink, orange and blue. The sand felt good beneath him as it swept itself away. The sun, Ra himself, sat upon the horizon._

" _If only we could stop time, live in this beautiful moment."_

_Arukab sat up, glaring through him, "Why would I do that? We have a mission."_

_Why would he? He felt nothing for Malik. He was a tool to be used for the mighty thief's purpose._

" _What do I get out of this?" He said, "Where's the treasure I seek?"_

" _Soon, we'll own it all." The thief smirked._

" _I need no riches." Just you, "You couldn't understand."_

_Arukab looked confused._

_Malik didn't need him to get it, it was better if he never knew this unspoken truth._

* * *

"I'm not even sure why I fell in love with him. It wasn't mutual."

"Sounds like a dick but…I can't help but feel like a hypocrite."

Malik glanced over at him, "Why? You actually did love me."

"I know but didn't act like it."

"Jealousy clouds the mind. I know that better than anyone." He sighed, "I'm going to bed so goodnight."

"Yea, same too you."

…neither got much sleep that night.

* * *

"I don't like this!" Kisara cried, wanting to rip off her fancy dress.

Bakura wanted to slap her but just relied on verbal assault, "Listen, street rat, we need to for the plan, the plan is for my book, my book is for the world! SO TOUGHEN UP AND SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR I WILL SEW YOUR MOUTH SHUT."

She didn't really care because Malik was brushing her hair.

"How cute would it look with curls!"

"Do it bitch!"

He plugged in the curling iron.

Bakura groaned, "Malik you aren't even dressed."

"I'll do it."

"The party is at 9 and it is 8 now."

"I'll do it. I know how to win the hearts of men."

They sat there at bit longer, "You remember the plan? 1 month til marriage. In month 2, you will make new policies encouraging working and education. End of that month, we fake your death"

"Always a fan favorite." He added in.

"Yet leave your legacy of greatness bla bla bla. Then we go to Roselia."

Kisara clapped her hands, "Yay!"

* * *

They showed up at the ball at 10. Fucking late!

Malik wasn't even wearing a suit last time Bakura saw him. He just told them to go ahead!

The fucking prince already met every lady in waiting, every thirsty ass royalty fucker in a 5 mile radius. That asshole was about to end the party.

It was nearing 11 when that bitch whore finally arrived. And what he was wearing was nothing anyone prepared for. The crowd parted in shock.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Is that a foreigner?"

"What a gaudy outfit."

The crowd whispered to itself, standing far from the spectacle.

Kisara gawked at him, "Nipplesss."

He wasn't wearing a shirt. He technically wasn't wearing pants. Technically they were flowy assless chaps like what belly dancers wear.

Bakura literally was gonna kill him like literally!

"YAS DADDY! AY PAPI!" Kisara screamed, "HUMP ME FUCK ME DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!"

Bakura settled himself on punching the shit outta her.

The prince stood up in awe from his balcony, "Who are you!"

Malik spun away from him, walking away to leave. What the hell!

"Wait!" He screamed.

The blonde peeked over his shoulder.

"Ah! Uh please dance with me!"

"Say yes." Bakura whispered.

Malik merely curled his finger to summon him.

"Malik! Don't be a dic-"

"Of course! Here I come!"

He was dumbfounded. Why was this working!

Moments later the prince scurried before him. Malik pointed to the band, his finger landing on the trumpet player. They locked eyes.

"Me? I hardly play."

Malik narrowed his eyes.

"You're right, this is my time to shine. I'm going to play what the people always needed! Fuck my 3rd grade teacher who told me trumpet was a dumb instrument!"

"PLAY THAT FUNKY TRUMPET!" Kisara screamed from her spot on the ground.

That soulful bastard let out a wicked tune and the rest of the band followed suit.

Malik slapped the prince.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Bakura screamed.

The ancient man then jumped on him and went to sucking his soul out it one of the most disgusting, boner inducing kisses man had ever know. The sound of it was enough to cause nausea a tingle in the nether regions.

"Oh my god."

"How unsightly."

"Give em the Ramen bowl special!" Kisara screamed.

The slurping noise that proceeded was too much.

The guards grabbed Malik, heaving him away for the good of all. The prince panted and fell over.

"Your highness!" Various servants ran over to his aid.

"…You…you…" He pointed his regal finger at Malik.

Bakura knew he was going to be executed on the spot for that nastiness. Maybe he could replace him with a different psychic whore.

"You…must marry me! I beg you!"

The whole room gasped.

"Lemme think about it…eh okay." He shrugged.

"Joyous day!"

Wtf was wrong with the damn kid?

"I'll be back tomorrow. Bye."

"Of course my love! I'll wait with baited breath for your return!"

Malik just walked out to the loud bombastic trumpet still playing his funky tunes.

* * *

Bakura kicked open the hotel door, "HOW!"

"I have a way with men."

"That was awesome, Mal!" Kisara grinned, "I could feel my uterus clench."

"I also have a way with uterus."

"Is that the plural?"

Woah, she remembered plurals!

Bakura refused to swell with pride, it wasn't the time.

"My back hurts from all that arching, someone massage it for me~"

Nasty thoughts bombarded his head, "I can-"

Kisara was already walking on his back.

"I WAS GOING TO DO IT!"

"UH, I GOT HERE FIRST."

"HE WANTS SOMEONE WITH SOME MUSCLE MASS."

"HE DOESN'T WANT HIS BACK SEVERED BY YOUR FAT ASS!"

Bakura gasped, gayly, "You take that back."

"You are getting flabby. You're thick without two c's!"

A fight erupted on the floor somehow. It was a petty fight with biting, scratching and many underhanded forbidden moves. Unbeknownst to either is that Malik left and stayed with Mama Touzoku.

"Kisara, you're nothing but a cock block!"

"Me?! I could've snuggled next to him if you hadn't been a lil bitch!"

"I thought you had platonic feelings!"

"A bitch gets lonely! I deserve a piece of hot steaming meat too!"

"Fuck you!"

"DO IT, I'M LONELY!"

"NO, YOU'RE PALE!"

"YOUR TYPE IS TOO SPECIFIC!"

"IT'S A PREFERENCE!"

"IT'S A FUCKING FETISH!"

They fought all night.

* * *

_My God, my god, should they fear?_

_Should the mortals shed a tear?_

_It is their very nature to live then die_

_Yet tell me my Lord why droplets form in their eyes_

_You god said only death let's us meet_

_Why are they scared, when it's you who will greet?_

"Ryou, an answer?" Isis asked, sipping her wine.

He nodded, "Do you have one too?"

"Nope. Go ahead."

He grinned than began,

_Is human nature not to worry?_

_We fret over all_

_Yet no man could ever scurry_

_When he hears god's call_

_They merely fear the unknown_

_The dead give no reply_

_About the place where evil has never shone_

_The paradise we live after we die_

_Tears fall, they cower and quiver_

_Yet make no mistake_

_Though mortals will always shake and shiver_

_They rejoice at heaven's gate_

"Point for you wimp."

"That felt great! I think it's so nice to ponder over this."

Isis looked at the board, "It seems outdated."

"How!"

"Does anyone truly fear death after Wrath?"

He wasn't sure. Most people were numb to death due to its abundance. It was scarier to live than die.

"How did you die?"

He looked at her.

"Do you remember?"

He thought about it.

He could see a bright light and hear screaming. Nothing else came to him.

"I do not know. How did you?"

She grinned, "I haven't died once. I simply got a Game Over."

"You've died."

"I cheat death. Not once have I died."

"How?"

"Loopholes."

He was confused.

"The fabric of reality is thin. It is completely able to bend, rip or add. Time is the same way, we see time as linear but it's not that simple. It can be manipulated just as anything else."

"You tear a hole in time?"

"No. Imagine as if time was a quilt with a new pattern every inch."

He nodded.

"I repeat an old pattern in the quilt. With so many patterns how could one notice? Well if the same thing keeps appearing…"

"Someone would catch on."

"Right. I do this with time, specifically my age. The gods caught on."

Ryou blinked, "They didn't know?"

"How could they? They're too busy elsewhere."

He was quite frankly mind fucked.

"It…is a bit scary to think about."

"Right?" She smirked, "Oh well. Your point. Enjoy it, child."

The point was a bit trivial after the headache he received from her.


	14. Master Plan pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development? A rare delicacy.

Day of Exploration: 54

Current Date: Monday, Jafema 12, 20xx

Location: Flosphur Castle

Time: 8:23 am

Group Status: Smug

"MY DARLING!" Prince Vaughn yelled, shaking Malik's body for the umpteenth time.

"Your highness, it seems as though our master has passed." Bakura stated, trying to look upset.

"How!" He sobbed.

"I do not know. At least he was peacefully asleep."

"Yes…for that I am grateful. Please go and tell my servants of such news."

"Of course, let me take his body to his chambers."

"No! No, I want him to stay like this. I don't want to disturb him."

Bakura nodded, "Yes sir." He bowed.

"Thank you."

As soon as he exited the room and shut the door, he pulled out a walkie talkie, "Breaker, breaker, this is Mad Dog coming in with the taco. Over."

"Howdy, Shit Nugget is on your line. What's up? Over."

"Shiny Dick won't give up Corpse Bitch. Over."

"Well I'll be a white turd on a toxic lake. We will get em later. Over."

"Roger that, Shit Nugget. Over."

He fixed his tie and cleared his throat. Phew, trucker talk always took a lot outta- ahem, out of him.

* * *

Date: Friday, Senode 23, 20xx

A month before Malik died…

"I wanna get married on Sunday. This Sunday"

The Prince dropped everything, "That's only 2 days."

"Yea."

"That's impossible."

He didn't feel like the waiting game, "The stars. They will be…perfectly aligned on Sunday. This will only happen once in 60 years so it's special. I can't get married any other day or…my ancestors will cry in the afterlife and drown my nonexistent womb."

"Woah."

"Yea, I know."

He nodded, there was a twinkle in his eye, "I got this! Don't worry!"

"Okay." There was something about young guys Malik couldn't help but dislike. He always felt like their mother instead of boyfriend.

"Yes, I'll make sure we can be wed Sunday, my love. I have to tell the staff!" He scampered off.

Yea, he was definitely too old for this kid.

"Psst."

He sighed, "What Bakura?"

"Why the hell did you say Sunday!"

"I want this over with in a week."

"The plan is two months."

"I don't care."

"Malik!"

"Blablabla, you're boring me, Bore-Kura!"

"Fuck you, you know that used to hurt my feelings!"

"Get outta here. I'm busy."

He reached his hand out, "Lemme get a feel."

"I got a man."

"What ya man got to do with me!"

"I got a man!" He looked up, "He's coming!"

Bakura sulked into the bush.

"Sunday!"

Malik blinked.

"WE CAN MARRY SUNDAY!" The prince lifted him and twirled him high above the world. Malik swore he was getting whiplash.

"Oh joy!" He faked.

"Oh my darling, I wish it was sooner to be with you."

"Hohoho, you're so silly! Put me down."

Vaughn threw them back into the flowers. Malik crashed his chest. Shit, years ago this would have been playful and romantic but he was too old for this! Seriously, marrying a prince and being carried like a bride is fantasy…for a younger hoe. He was an experienced hoe and knew fairytales were a hoax.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." How original.

"Your highness!"

He jolted up, slamming his chest into Malik's head. He had definitely gotten a concussion.

"Your meeting!"

"I completely forgot. My love, I have to leave you. Please feel free to explore your new home."

"Thank you."

He scampered off.

"Ugh!"

A tiff of white popped up, "Make yourself more loving."

"It's so taxing."

Bakura sighed. This fucker was going to ruin his plan, "Put on your acting shoes and trick him bitch!"

"He's so young."

"And!"

Malik could hardly believe the question, "Young men are the worst. Impulsive, gullible, financially unstable! I'm going to cry!" He fanned himself, "They could go into debt at any point!"

"STOP BRINGING YOUR WHORE TENDENCIES INTO THIS!"

"Compared to an old, rich man who'd want a prince! Where's the King, there's a man I could marry."

He was going to kill him. And the demonic voice in his head said to. Heh, that demon was pretty funny, he said the Earth was round. What a dunce. The Earth is flat. Everyone knew that!

"I'm going shopping."

What! "He said explore the castle."

"Well, I just received a message from Ryou. He said go shopping."

"That's a low blow." Everyone knew he was still fucked up about Ryou. _Everyone_. He even told strangers on the street as they walked by.

* * *

" _Sir, would you like a pamphlet?"_

" _My brother died and it's still fucking me up inside."_

_The woman just stared at him in confusion._

" _And my grandpa fucked a demon and jizzed it down to me."_

" _I am going to walk away."_

" _Just like everyone I've ever loved!"_

" _Sir, good day!" She yelled, escaping him._

" _Only in hell." He grouched._

" _Would you like a free sample!"_

" _Not if it involves demonic rituals because I'm fucking over the hype!"_

* * *

Anyway, it twas quite thee low blow.

"What'd you know about any type of blow?"

Bakura floundered, "Why don't you show me! You talk a strong game but I doubt you're that good"

Malik twirled around, "Excuse me." A dark look in his eyes struck him, "Me? You doubt my godly talent?"

"I'm just skeptical you're as good as you say!"

Malik glared at him. The murderous look in his eye said he was getting to get it ripped off rather than jerked off.

* * *

"OH MY VARIOUS GODS!" Bakura screamed, panting.

It felt like drugs to a person without chronic depression! Shit, he saw the next dimension! The sheer sensation was as if an otherworldly being came down and used it's godly powers to suck him off. You know, what all infinite beings do.

"How do you do that!"

"Ancient secret." Malik blew the smoke from his cigarette into the air purifier vent.

"The artistry, the form, the mastery…just AH!" He couldn't form words to describe it, "You free tomorrow?"

"Uh no, I'm doing your plan."

Fuck the plan, he needed head!

"I think a break would be okay. Just relaxing-"

"No more head."

"Nevermind then! Go to the damn palace and _get married_! Fucking nerd." He grumbled.

"Are you fucking five!"

He crossed his arms, "I just want a little more!"

"No. It makes me hoarse."

"Boo fucking hoo!"

"Are you seriously mad!" He was astounded at his childishness.

Kisara stomped her way in, wearing a eggplant suit.

They simply stared at her, confused, distraught, peeved, surprised, shooketh. This staring competition lasted ages, not easing in awkwardness at all.

"What the hell are _**you**_ looking at!" She slammed the door.

"What the hell are you wearing!"

"My uniform for my new job!"

He slammed his fist on the bed, "WE'RE JOURNALISTS!"

"THAT'S NOT A REAL JOB!"

"She's not lying." Malik snickered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ARE ON A TABLE BECAUSE OF YOUR DESTRUCTIVE ADDICTION!"

"AT LEAST MY DICK ISN'T OUT!" They screamed at Bakura.

He put Lil Kura away, upset they would verbally abuse him.

"I gotta pee."

"Don't shit in there."

"Damn, can't do _nothing_ around here!" Kisara stomped into the bathroom.

The room fell in silence. Nothing but blowing and the sound of peeing could be heard.

"Go shopping."

"I was before you said that."

He looked up and the bitch was gone.

Anyway, he really wanted to update the journal. He needed to add the changed plans, new vocabulary words, demonic status, he needed to explain the riot scene in Hermania… geez that was quite a list already.

He made a physical list. It helped him, checking things off gave him a bit of joy.

Kisara limped from the bathroom, "Damn burrito."

He shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

She picked up his list and scammed through it slowly, "I can write a list of new terms we learned here. I'll look over the Hermania list too and see if I need to add a few." Kisara scratched her head, "And, write a summary of the ri-o-t…riot! Yea, riot scene."

Her reading was coming along great. She was quite a smart kid, fast learner and everything.

"Sure, my dictionary and thesaurus are in my bag if you need it."

The girl nodded and went to work. It was interesting to say the least. They knew each other for some time and she always found ways to astound him. Kisara, who barely spoke without a curse word in every sentence, was reading and writing formally. Heh, it was quite nice to see.

He turned to the journal…time for some one on one.

They continued to write until nightfall and fell asleep when every task was completed.

* * *

Malik pouted, being stuck with pins and needles so early was not a good way to start the day.

"Oh how beautiful you will be at the ceremony!" The seamstress cooed, "Right Mister Touzoku?"

He looked up from his chair.

He had to admit he did look good. The white tux with a train was a good look.

The man nodded, "The master does." His guise of a butler was a brilliant idea of his mother, "Truly fit to be a groom."

Malik looked over to him.

There was no emotion on his face, he just looked at him. Bakura wasn't sure if he was just day dreaming in his direction. Either way, he hated the heaviness of the stare.

"Excuse me." He stood up, briskly exiting the room.

It was hard to see those eyes on him.

* * *

" _I am leaving soon."_

" _Malik, you don't have enough money."_

_He held Bakura's hands in his own, "I do. I've been working so much. I have enough to go and extra."_

_He finally could leave…_

" _Good…for you." He wasn't sure how to convey that. He wasn't even sure how to feel._

" _I'm staying though, I don't want to leave you."_

_He couldn't help but gasp then a wide smile._

" _Good."_

* * *

Bakura looked out the window, seeing the prince in the courtyard with a woman. She was older and poised. Her corset was the tightest he's seen before.

The old woman appeared to be scolding the boy. He just cowered, looking at his feet. She continued to berate him, slapping his arm with her fan.

Perhaps, she was the current queen. Whatever she was upset about had to be important. He hoped it was important for him to receive such a lashing.

It reminded him of his nightly mother. Now he knew it was his deranged father in her body but it still hurt.

An absent father who was miraculously there the whole time possessed by a demon and abused him, more likely than you think!

* * *

" _Hey, hey, son! I have a surprise for you!"_

_He groggily rubbed his eyes. Sitting up, he looked over to a blood stained mess._

" _What, what did you do?"_

_She smiled a toothy grin, "I cooked!"_

" _I ate before sundown."_

_Her dark eyes narrowed, "Don't make this harder, darling."_

_He glared at her._

" _I love that fire in you! Fine."_

_He didn't have time to react when the cloth slammed into his face._

" _Mm!" He tried to fight her off. She was stronger and larger than him._

" _Hehehe! Don't fight it."_

_His arms felt weak and numb. His eyelids wouldn't stop falling, no matter how he tried._

_He was soon able to breath again and felt his body being lifted._

" _Your brother was kind enough to oblige my request." She huffed, carrying him, "You are always stubborn."_

_Minutes passed and he was finally coming to. He resumed his response to his deranged mother._

" _Fuck. Off."_

" _Language."_

_He looked up. Ryou. FUCKING RYOU WAS FUCKING SCOLDING HIM! He should be scolding their damn mother!_

" _Is this the time for your shit!" He yelled._

" _Swearing is the devil's orgasm."_

" _You sound like an idiot!"_

" _Satan is slowly gripping you up."_

_He growled, "Tell that pussy ass bitch to come correct!"_

" _The devil does not follow proper gang etiquette."_

_Other mother walked her nasty ass into the dining room, tray in hand._

" _First course."_

_Bakura almost threw up, "Oh god, it's the fucking pig from last week!"_

_The woman sighed, irritated with his bitching, "I froze it."_

" _We trashed it. Look it's rotting!" He could see the damn dead maggots. Oh god, oh god no._

" _That's seasoning. Open wide."_

_He sealed his mouth shut._

" _You're pissing me off Bakura!" She stabbed his hand with the carving knife and as he screaming the food was shoved into his mouth._

* * *

Gods, he gagged at the thought. Fuck character development, he wasn't reliving that experience so an audience could sympathize with him! Yuck, he was puking today huh-

He pushed the bile down.

Holy fuck, he hated his dad. Delusional fuck.

Geez, he did need character development though. No one wants to read a story with a lame protagonist.

What made him the awesome man he is today?

* * *

" _The kids like when you read Bakura."_

" _Are you seriously dying your hair again?"_

" _Hot pink and green." She said, ignoring his real question, "Plus my assistant gets distracted."_

_They looked over to Malik swinging ten kids around on his muscles._

" _This fucker actually likes kids." Hiromi scoffed, "What child care worker do you know, who actually likes kids!"_

" _Bets me."_

_She shook her head, "HEY YA LITTLE MONSTERS! MR. BAKURA IS GONNA READ YOU A STORY."_

_They looked at Malik for approval._

" _He tells great stories."_

_They ran over to Bakura and dragged him to the nap area._

" _Read this one!" "No this one!"_

" _Can it! I have a story. Sit down." He sat in the rocking chair as the children scrambled to their seats._

_He didn't actually have a story._

" _My story is about a prince…and his…" What's an old noun? Dinosaur, Lady in waiting, squire, Madonna. "Knight." DAMN. He was a genius._

" _Ooo." Phew, they were interested._

" _There once was a prince. A very strong, brave and,"_

_He caught Malik bending over to pick up toys._

" _Sexy prince."_

" _Ew!" A boy yelled._

" _Shut the hell up! You wish this prince would look your grimmy way. The prince had a mission to protect his people."_

" _How?"_

" _Any way possible. He'd slay dragons, climb mountains, even… cheat death."_

" _Whoa!"_

" _Yet the prince couldn't save his people by himself, he needed help!"_

" _If he was that cool, why would he need help?"_

_He thought for a moment, "The prince was too selfless. He'd do anything to complete his mission even if it meant he would get hurt."_

" _Ooo, can the knight be a girl!"_

" _I appreciate the feminism but I condemn your belief in heteronormality."_

" _What's that."_

_He scoffed, "It means, he's a dude and they're gay."_

" _EWWW!"_

" _HEY, KEEP YOUR PATERNAL CONDITIONED PREJUDICE TO YOURSELF. THIS IS MY STORY!"_

" _You're losing them." Malik chimed, lying down the sleeping mats._

" _The prince was sleeping when all of a sudden,"_

" _Not another world war!" A girl screamed._

" _This was before world wars!"_

_The kids glared at him._

" _What!"_

" _There was no time before the world wars!"_

_What. Did they really believe there was nothing but war in history? It sort of blew his mind but Malik had always told him about the times before total chaos._

_Ah fuck it, they should read a book about it._

" _There was an ogre invasion! The prince needed to fight but he had to make sure the people were safe. He'd slay the army but someone had to protect his people,"_

" _The knight! Where's the knight?"_

" _Next to him in bed."_

" _STOP MAKING IT GAY!"_

 _He went on with his narrative of bravery and honour while promoting the gay agenda. The kids had to admit it was good shit. That pasty bastard could really sell a story. Was the story pg? No. Was it overly sensitized? No._  

_Malik promptly ended it when a graphic sex scene popped up and Hiromi groaned a bit_ _too_ _loud at his vivid descriptions._

" _Sweet dreams." The blonde smiled as he tucked in the last kid. Immediately sending a glare to Bakura after he finished the task._

_Bakura was too preoccupied panting in the afterglow of his own story to care he was mad._

_A small, tired girl tugged his pant leg. He merely grunted in response._

" _I liked the story." She yawned then continued, "I know you didn't finish but I hope they used a condom."_

" _It's safe sex or no sex."_

" _Wrap it up tight or suffer the plight." She recited, eyes closing, "Finish the story tomorrow. Make it gayer."_

" _Sure."_

_With a curt nod, she was off into the sleepy time realm. A disgusting destination of complete devastation._

_Hiromi shuffled over to him, "That was good shit, fruit. You got a gift." That was his first compliment from the bitch. Ever._

_Heh. Maybe he was as good as he thought._

* * *

How was that for character development!

He smirked. Fans would eat that story up- wait…wasn't that merely comic relief with climatic sentiment?

…fuck it. He'll label it as character development and further drive his characterization of a Byronic hero. Hehehe, got 'em.

* * *

"You look amazing! Oh my dearest, you resemble a swan!" The prince smiled, bursting with joy.

"You're bringing us bad luck." Malik scolded as he was fitted for shoes.

Vaughn laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You look amazing." A thought popped into his head, "How do you like it?"

Malik was taken aback, "Me?"

The boy nodded, "It means nothing if it does not please you. This is your wedding too."

He had almost forgotten what equality felt like. It was foreign to have a valued opinion yet he knew his place.

"This is your home, your traditions. I'll wear what you like."

Vaughn laughed, "Traditions." It seemed like an inside joke that hurt more than it didn't. "We'll make our own. The past is dead, the present is now and the future is bright."

The past is dead. If only that were true to him too.

He looked over the dress sketches, "I would prefer more gold." An understatement.

"I think white is too plain." He grabbed Malik's hand, pulling him to stand straight. "I see rich purple draped over you. I see teal swirls and…a silky robe flapping behind you."

He was caught in the contagious conjure. The spell was cast.

"A head piece."

"Dangling gems of turquoise and in the center on your forehead," He sighed, "A rose quartz."

"You have the eye." Malik smirked, "Yet my feet." He kicked his leg onto to prince's shoulder, "What do you see?"

"I see," His hand caressed the chocolate calf, "Heels. Yea, heels with ballet straps."

"Snakes." He whispered.

"The straps are golden serpents."

Malik's leg caved in yet he was caught mid way from the ground.

"The ecstasy!" He panted.

He lied Malik onto a pile of fabrics, "I'll call the tailor."

"Call the medic. My soul just left my body."

Vaughn turned and left for the door.

"MY HIGHNESS!"

"Yes, my queen?"

Malik shakily looked over to him in a lusty haze, "May I wear a dress?" Immediately he felt a gust of noble aura. A golden light shone around the prince as if he were as enlightened as Buddha.

"Only…if it's above the knee."

"AHHH~"

* * *

Bakura wasn't sure why he heard a moan echo through the castle halls but if it wasn't his own moans it ain't matter.

"Somebody gettin' dick."

He looked over to the maid, Kisara. This was the only time he'd see her proper but her filthy fucking mouth ruined the sentiment.

"I surely hope that they are using protection."

"Who cares."

He contorted his torso to glare at her, "What?"

"We're post-apocalypse. Does it even matter?"

Bakura was going to punch her but decided society hadn't recognized women as equals and hitting them was taboo. (Which is not whatsoever the truth and he's an asshole.)

"One day I will teach you everything but your small, slow grasping mind can't handle that now."

"Can I have The Talk?"

"No."

"I need it!"

He groaned, "You're not mature enough!"

"I'm so fucking mature. Look, without laughing I can say," She immediately fell into laughter.

He stomped away from her.

* * *

"Are you a man?"

Ryou sighed, "Yes, I am." He looked over to the woman cramped in the blood filled bathtub with him.

"You resemble a woman."

Her bluntness pissed him off, "I lost my…thing when I became an angel."

"Scary. Will it grow back?"

He gave her a face, "How would I know that?"

She scowled, moving her foot between his legs, "I knew I never trusted that man. This is mutilation."

"Remove your foot from there." Even though it felt like nothing.

"There's not even a slit." Isis sadly shook her head, as she ran her toes against his blank canvas, "You can't even pee."

"I don't excrete."

"You clogged filth bucket."

He snuck deeper into the blood. She was embarrassing him. And she wouldn't stop searching for something that wasn't there-

They both looked shocked.

"I found it."

"Get out of me." He slammed his legs together.

They glared at each other for a few moments. Who would move first?

Ryou tried to escape but she slammed him into the porcelain tub.

"CUT IT OUT YOU HAG!"

She cackled in response, searching him with her hands.

He grew more scared because he actually felt something. "NOTHING WILL HAPPEN-

He spoke too soon.

…

…

She returned to her side of the tub. He straightened up then relaxed. The silence this time was comfortable.

"You have two dicks." It sounded casual.

He shrugged, "Learn something new everyday."

"Hn."

They chose to not speak as they got out and dried off. It was a very quiet rest period.


	15. Hope

"Where is your master!"

That was the question of the fucking day.

"It appears my master has forgotten the time. I know he will show up soon." The albino said, politely.

The coordinator fumed, "Is this how your people conduct themselves!"

"Excuse me?"

Bakura turned towards the smooth ass voice.

"Your highness!" The servant bowed and Bakura reminded himself to do so. He had to admit the prince was hot in a not Malik sort of way. If he bleached his hair, tanned his skin, wore colored contacts and had a god complex, he'd definitely be his type.

"Their people are now ours. Every showstopper in Riklé shows up late anyway."

"Not to their own wedding, your majesty."

"Malik is not late. The wedding hasn't begun yet. I walk down the aisle in a few and he will return minutes after to meet me there."

"How could you be so sure!" He exclaimed.

"I trust him."

Bakura felt bad this was all a ruse. He truly wished the best for this prince. He was young and ambitious. It was a shame, if only he knew how old and crusty his groom is! No one wants the loosest piece of ass their first time!

"My son." The queen, as to Bakura's dismay, appeared almost out of thin air.

Vaughn gave the gentlemen a slight nod before excusing himself.

The queen, firm in tone and demeanor, dictated to her son something probably important. She was quite the rude bitch he decided. She told him to polish her shoes. He did. She didn't even tip him! Who doesn't tip the staff! They are the staff! He wished he worked in the kitchen so he could spit in her food. He'd settle on the tea for now.

Anyway, Bakura had better things to worry about like Malik fucking up again!

He walked down the hall until out of sight then sprinted to the queen to be's chambers.

That _bitch._

LATE TO HIS OWN FUCKING SHIT-TASTIC WEDDING!

He slammed open the door, "Malik!"

"What."

He stopped his rampage to gawk a bit at the beautiful sight. He knew he was floundering but it didn't concern him in his trance.

"You look…stunning."

He truly did in his pre-designed ensemble. The purples and blues harmonised beautifully. His golden accessories shone brighter than ever. What an exotic beauty with a booty.

The click clack of heels brought him back to reality from cloud 9.

"Sorry I had trouble with my hair."

Said hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Looks fine." He mumbled.

Malik picked up his bouquet, "You know…I never thought about my wedding day." He chuckled, "It never mattered to me. You?"

He had when he was younger. It was a goal. Get married, get a house with a white Pickett fence and grow old. He didn't know specifics but he knew it would be a small reception of people he loved.

"I did."

"Not surprising."

"Most would disagree." Most thought he was a creepy hermit who scratches his ass in public…he was but who were they to point out the obvious.

"Most didn't know the you that I did." He smiled, "A hopeless romantic."

He couldn't deny it, "I fall hard."

"I know. Chasing a forgotten love across a barren wasteland into an unknown danger, it isn't what someone with mere lust would do."

"What about you?"

He looked up, confused.

"Following the will of a dead man centuries after his death. Forsaking gods and goddesses, overpowering fate, becoming immortal. And you call me a romantic?" His smirk fell as he saw Malik's saddened face. It hurt like a firing range opened fire on him.

"My virtue turned to vice long ago." Malik shook his head of worrisome thoughts, "My love wasn't like yours. It wasn't pure. It was like a poison, intoxicating like a nectar. It kills me every life and I keep coming back for more." He cleared his throat, "But that is besides the point…today is a happy day." He walked to the double doors, taking a deep breath.

This was a mission he wanted to succeed in. If the people needed inspiration, he was their muse. He didn't mind, he hoped the living would be better off so the dead could too.

"Hey."

He curiously glanced behind him. Geez! Bakura better hurry with it or he'd miss his own wedding-

"Mmf!" A sudden heat embraced his cheeks, fiery and painful in a…delightful way. The feel of hesitant hands on his arms, the brush of soft skin, the smell of a cheap cologne, he loved it all.

He blinked, ecstatically-shocked as he caught his breath. His lips burned so passionately.

"What are you doing!"

"You're so important to me." The man whispered, his eyes were intense yet tender. It scared the medium to his core. There was nothing scarier than what possessed those eyes. And Malik feared that short, deadly word.

"That man was a fool. If it were me, I'd whole heartedly accept your love. No matter how twisted it may be."

Bewildered, he blurted out, "Why?"

"Because at the end of the day, it's still love." He scowled, "A love he didn't deserve. And still doesn't."

Malik didn't want to hear this. He didn't want his heart to beat as fast as it did. He didn't want to feel his blood pump and his breath hitch. He didn't want to feel alive but every word gave him resurrection

"Unlike him, I care!"

"Stop it, Bakura."

Shut up, you idiot, stop making his view rose tinted. Stop tending to the barren soil, it will never be like new.

"I wish for nothing for more than to see you happy. If that means you could never return my feelings, so be it. If that means I'd suffer eagles descending upon my flesh to rip out my innards day by day, I'd bare my belly and call them to me. You poison me. I wish for nothing more than to be bound by you, drowned into drunken madness."

No.

"My gorgeous snake."

He ran. He sprinted all while his heart soared once more.

* * *

Kisara spotted a dressy figure running towards her, "Malik! C'mon you're on time."

He stopped, slipping a bit but catching himself, "What?"

"I like the blush, adds innocence!" The girl chirped.

He hated blush, oh no was he actually-

"They're about to start the song."

He nearly forgot his own wedding!

"Ready? Let's go." She scurried behind him to his train, "Proceed your highness."

Malik could barely process the entire situation. He was pushed into the hall as spectators watched him in awe. He corrected his posture.

Go big or go home.

" _Look at you~"_

He almost tripped during his stride at the old voice. He focused on the awestruck look of the people staring at him. They were fascinated.

" _My precious serpentine has fans now."_

He wanted to turn from their sight. To run away and never look back. Maybe that was the spirit's intention.

" _They see your potential as I did."_

Only difference was the potential for what.

He stepped onto the platform, the prince's hand of support.

" _You marry a prince? What a downgrade from a king."_

Of all things, thieves. Self proclaimed at that.

"You look perfect."

Malik smiled, thanking him.

" _Tch, that's all he could think of. I could make a better description in my sleep. A child has no business in a man's game. Flattery, that is."_

Not every man weaves his words into traps for the desperate.

The pastor, old and wise, began his spiel. Malik looked at the child before him about to vow away his life. He felt so bad for him. He had to do this though.

For Bakura.

" _My ancestor knows your potential too. Serve him well."_

No. Bakura didn't want to own him. He asked him, not commanded him. He did not speak down to him like Arukab. They were equals. If Bakura could do this himself, he would! He'd do anything for his dream.

No, it wasn't just a mere dream. Not some silly hope. This was more. Malik gazed into the crowd spotting his fluffy idiot.

He was going to change this world. He just knew it! He was-

He saw him chuck a loogie at some lady that got too close.

Nevermind.

"Malik, do you swear to love and cherish Prince Vaughn as you both shall live."

He glanced quickly into the crowd, one last time. Bakura was scribbling away as Kisara watched with cheerful eyes. Malik couldn't help but smile, "I do."

* * *

Kisara shoved a piece of FREE WEDDING CAKE in her mouth, "I'm going to put a slice in my ass for later."

Bakura couldn't help but scrunch up his face.

"I'll even let you scoop it out."

"You're nasty."

She shrugged, "Since you ain't got a man, you can have me."

"I have a man, bitch."

Kisara sensed she struck a nerve. Poifect.

"Why does the handcuff around his wrist not connected to you?" She put her frosting covered hand on her hip, "I mean, I wouldn't let _my_ man marry someone else. That'd make him not mine."

"Don't start your shit."

She smirked, "Mr. Journalist, maybe you like seeing him with other people. Is this a…open relationship?"

"LIKE HELL IT IS, CUNTBAG." He slammed his plate of cake in her face.

* * *

Open pfft- open relationship!

He sharpened his knife on some dumb stone he had found in the queen's chambers. As everyone says, One monarch's treasured heirlooms is another's blade sharpener.

Anyway! Open relationship?! Open! No, no, no. That wasn't even a real thing. Was it? That would just be sex friends who spend more time on foreplay!

Malik wouldn't want an open relationship…would he? He couldn't _have_ one of course. But would that hag _want_ one? It didn't matter because once the cuffs were on, he would reinforce those bad boys with steel. Backing out was not an option.

Bakura knew that Malik knew that he meant basic incarceration. Yet it was the best type of imprisonment! It was sweet and fun, and morally just. Dating was another word for soul bonding confirmation. To agree to a date, One agrees to spend the rest of their mortal lives together…Duh.

A thought came to his mind. Malik in his wedding attire, staring down at him in awe as he spoke. He hope he didn't make him too uncomfortable. Despite his strong feelings, he wasn't going to force Malik into reciprocating. He loved him too much for that. And it was a shit thing to do, honestly! So fuck that.

But once Malik did reciprocate…that shit was over. The ceremonial handcuffs were coming on.

* * *

Malik screamed, "What is that!"

The prince laughed, "Don't be silly."

"That's not your dick! It's a foot long!"

"Are you not used to that?"

He screamed again, pushing him away with his foot, "GET IT AWAY!"

"I'm an average size."

What type of beasts were they breeding!

"That won't fit!"

"That is quitter talk."

Malik slapped it away but it looked like it grew stronger. It looked like it might hit back!

He didn't want to die like this! He had to pick up his custom shoes tomorrow!

"I'm going to just do the tip first."

Okay, he could handle that-

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

The sobbing wouldn't cease.

"I know." Bakura cooed.

"It looked like a wiener shaped boulder." He cried, "I hate sex. I HATE IT!" His tears covered the pillow as he lied on his stomach.

"It's okay, the mean crotch monster is gone."

Malik bawled.

Bakura ruffled his hair, "Want a nice hot bath?"

He peeked up from the pillow, "Yea…"

"Need my help?"

Malik panted, conjuring more tears, "I haven't felt my legs since he…UGH!"

"Okay, calm down. Let's go." He picked him up gently.

"Bakura, promise this or whatever transpires between us is over now!"

He sighed, "What is it?"

"Promise me you have an average or below sized penis."

He groaned.

"Promise me!"

"…It's average."

"Thank the gods!" He yelled.

* * *

General Wheeler was not happy with what he found. Two completely decimated towns from nuclear bombing. His mind was trying to wrap around the fact despite knowing the reality of the situation.

KaibaCorp, the company he dedicated his life to, was responsible for the bombs or Sennen, that stupid rebel group) had gotten their hands on a few atomic bombs.

The second option was a slim chance. Sennen was more of a cult than any real mass threat. They took small batches of people and those who would not convert were killed. Their main beliefs were that gated civilization was unjust in the fact that not everyone could fit. They thought that this separation is exactly what caused the last war, Wrath. Wheeler knew they were right in a way but a mass blob of people with no one to governor has also been proven to fail. The Roman Empire once expanded a large portion of Earth. It's collapse is partly due to it's lack of organization over a vast territory.

That said…KaibaCorp is the main culprit. He didn't want to believe it yet he had become a man of reason. KaibaCorp was truly as bad as the revolution stated. Ugh, that was the biggest challenge to even think. KaibaCorp was an oppressive villain and those troublemakers were heroes. It sounded like his childhood ideals. The shame was he was on the wrong side of justice.

He honestly doubted he could uproot and switch sides he had a better chance of changing it within the system. Plus he still had a promise to keep to a comatose heir. Yes, he'd have to work within the organization to fix it. Though fixing it seemed less likely than destroying it completely.

A troop approached him, briskly, "Boss, Mokuba is requesting to speak to you on the intercom."

"Tell him I'm coming shortly." He said.

These places…Devonshire and Bridgal. Their people wiped from existence and why? Why would Mokuba approve this! He knew now was not the time for any opposition. He couldn't make the boy too mad. Not until he had evidence or allies. To change anything, he needed power from a source other than Hermania. He had to find aid in order to stop this senseless tyranny.

Wheeler sighed.

He never thought he'd see the day Mokuba became his father.

* * *

Isis moved his piece on the board after answering the riddle. Things were…a bit…tense after that discovery in the bathtub, "I want you to know, your dual peni change nothing."

He choked on his glass of water. Or what seemed like water.

"They are a part of nature. And for some reason nature gave you two mega dongs."

Ryou hung his head in humility.

"While, abnormally sized, they are quite standard in shape." She sipped her tea, "Some women, or men in your case-"

"What if I'm straight!"

She rolled her eyes, "No wonder, you're so problematic." Taking a sip from her teacup, "Yet let's not kid ourselves. Some may enjoy the oddity."

Ryou wasn't believing this was actual happening, "Are you kidding me!"

Isis frowned, "No, I've known so many disgusting people, it's quite the sad truth. Heathens get off on anything."

"Oh really, I can't see too many people loving the idea of a multidimensional criminal who bathes in blood with her two headed dog."

"At least you both have something in common: Your dual heads together…they could rip a person in half."

He didn't understand it until he sat and thought. A wash of embarrassment overcame him, "YOU'RE NASTY!"

The woman shrugged, "I'm just entertaining myself. You're such a bore unless you're blushing."

"How about I make you blush!" Ryou yelled, defensively.

Isis frowned, "Unlikely." She continued, "I don't feel shame."

He shook the table, making her drink spill. The board game stayed in place, pieces still intact and cards not the least bit effected. It was a strange oddity. It…behaved in a mystical way. The board would glow with answers and dim before the next turn. They moved their pieces yet if someone forget then the pieces moved themselves. It was weird-

"MY JUICE!"

Ryou barely had time to register the foot colliding with his face. He fell out his chair, curling into a ball. Oh it hurt!

"I have a limited supplies of things that aren't magically altered and juice is one of those! I'm not drinking apple flavored piss again, Ryou."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be!" She screamed.

Ryou rolled his way under her couch away from her wrath. She clawed at him but couldn't reach him and he was so happy with his unexplainable anatomy.

Isis was a scary lady bit it was okay considering they were kind of friends. He would tell himself that until the world ended. Or at least the juice ran out.


End file.
